


Pleasure Beyond Pain

by Stray_Lilly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: Chan wants Hyunjin to tame his impulses.Changbin wants Hyunjin to act on his impulses.What does Hyunjin want?(That is the best summary I can give right now. I don't know where this book is heading. But please, read the tags)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm writing just to get stuff out of my head. My head is a dark space right now so don't read if you're uncomfortable

“Hyunjin, can you come up here for a second?” his mother called from the attic.

“For fuck sakes,” Hyunjin muttered, pulling out his earphones and throwing his phone onto the bed. Can’t she leave me alone for a minute? He made his way to the ladder and looked up into the dark space. “What do you want, mom?”

“Just come up,” he could hear the exasperation in her voice. “There’s stuff we need to throw out.” More stuff? Hyunjin sighed and began to climb the ladder. They’d been cleaning old stuff out of the house since the morning. They’d just moved in and Hyunjin was exhausted. He’d been lifting heavy boxes all day, not mention listening to his mother’s nagging. She was now kneeling beside a few boxes, rummaging through them. “Magazines, old board games, toys…” she shrugged. “I don’t think we’ll need to keep any of this.” “I don’t understand why the people who lived here couldn’t just take everything with them,” Hyunjin complained. “I guess they moved out in a hurry,” she said standing up, hands on her hips. “Anyway, you get these outside, and I’m gonna order us some takeout. What do you want?”

“Whatever,” Hyunjin shrugged. She looked at him skeptically and he sighed. “Fine, pizza then.” She gave him an amused look before making her way back down. Hyunjin groaned at the pile of boxes waiting to be carried. At this rate, he didn’t have to feel bad about missing his workout for the second day in a row. He heaved the first box into his arms, rolling his eyes when a few magazines fall to the floor. He sighed and set the box down, bending down to pick up the scattered magazines. House and Garden, Easy Cooking, and a few celeb gossip magazines. He threw them into the box and narrowed his eyes when he saw a card sticking out of one of the magazines. At first glance it looked like a simple black piece of cardboard. But as he ran his fingers along the edge, he realized that there was more to it. A thin slit appeared, revealing the card to be some kind of holder. He slipped his fingers into the space and smiled triumphantly when he pulled out a white slip of paper. It appeared to be some kind of invitation. Strangely enough, there was just a date, time and venue. Hyunjin frowned. There was no description of what the actual event was. He shrugged and threw everything into the box, then hesitated before retrieving the invitation and stuffing it into his jeans pocket. He figured that someone might come looking for it considering the 24th was only a few days away.

He’d just left the last box at the end of the driveway when someone pulled up to him in a red motorbike. The helmeted person jumped off and rummaged in the carrier before pulling out two large pizza boxes.

“Mom!” Hyunjin called. “Food’s here!” “Hey,” the guy greeted, pulling off his helmet to reveal dishevelled red hair. “You good?” he smiled. “Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, taken aback by his friendly nature. He looked back to see his mom stepping out of the front door. He glanced one more time at the dimple faced boy before retreating back towards the house. “See you around!” the boy called, making Hyunjin cast a weird look at him over his shoulder. It’s not that he wasn’t friendly. He just believed that people function better on their own.

“That was a cute kid,” his mother smiled, placing the pizza boxes onto the table. “He said he's in his second year of college.”

“Great,” Hyunjin shrugged, placing slices of pizza onto his plate. He took his plate and began to leave when his mother grabbed his arm.

“At least eat with me,” she pursed her lips.

“Why?” Hyunjin scoffed. “I always eat in my room.”

“So we can talk,” she shrugged. “We just got here. We should talk about things.”

“What things?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Just sit with me, please,” she begged.

“Fine,” he muttered, unhappily seating himself at the table. He chewed on his pizza waiting for her to begin.

“I umm…” she bit her lip. “I made an appointment for you with an advisor at the local college.”

“What?” he glared at her. “I told you I don’t want to go to college! I dropped out for a reason! It’s – it’s not for me!” he shouted, pushing his chair back and standing up.

“Hyunjin,” she sighed. “Sit down. We can talk about this.” “I don’t want to talk to you,” he spat. “I’ll find a job. I’ll save up. And you won’t have to drag me around anymore.”

“What job, Hyunjin?” she scoffed. “Who’s going to employ you when you have an assault charge?”

He ignored her words and made his way upstairs, back to his room. He knew she was right. Finding a job with an assault charge was going to be a nightmare. And telling them ‘the bastard deserved it’ probably won’t make them see him as anything less than a felon. “What the fuck do I do?” he groaned, burying his face into his pillow. He’d fucked up his life. He knew that much. He didn’t know what to do with it now. He looked up at the ceiling trying to distract his mind and failing.

He quickly pushed himself off the bed and locked his door before opening his backpack to retrieve the silver blade. He smiled as he sat down, feeling the cold metal between his fingers. He pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie and clenched his lower lip between his teeth.

The first swipe across his wrist brought more relief than pain. He paused to see dots of blood creep onto the surface of his split skin. Then he began to get greedy. He swiped across his wrist again, once, twice, thrice, all in quick succession.

He held his hand in front of his face and watched with fascination as bright red drops of blood began to slide down his wrist, like drops of rain sliding down the window on a rainy day. His pupils dilated as he took in the sight of each droplet – the colour, the scent – oh the scent of blood, he loved it.

He brought his hand closer to his face and inhaled the scent, feeling a state of euphoria slowly begin to wash over him. But if there was one thing he loved the most about his blood, it was the taste.

He licked up one of the drops and closed his eyes as the metallic taste filled his mouth. “So good,” he whispered to himself, licking a long stripe up to his wrist and swirling around the blood in his mouth before swallowing.

One of the best things about the new house – he had his own bathroom. He made his way to his bathroom, parting his lips as he looked into the mirror. He smiled at the sight of his red-stained teeth and lips.

 

“Why’d you take my delivery?” the boy asked Jeongin who scowled in return. “Here,” he said shoving the twenty into the surprised boy’s hand. “You can take the tip.” The boy shrugged and went back to work at the counter. Jeongin sighed in relief. He had to take the delivery – there was no way he could turn it down. He had to see who was living in Jaemin’s house now. He was surprised that there was someone around his own age. He didn’t seem friendly though – not like Jaemin had been. He smiled sadly at the thought of his friend.

It was Tuesday midday so the restaurant was practically empty save for the staff that stood idly talking amongst themselves or cleaning the already clean place. Jeongin leaned against the counter, drawing circles onto the surface when a hush fell over the place. He immediately knew why. Chan.

He walked into the restaurant dressed in black jeans and a plain black hoodie. If you told anyone that the blonde haired man owned a chain of restaurants, they’d never believe you – one, because he was so young, and two, because he didn’t look like a businessman. He turned the sign on the door to reflect that the restaurant was closed and he waited for all of them to line up. Jeongin quickly straightened his uniform and joined the line.

“We need four of you to work at the event on Saturday,” Chan said, clasping his hands together, his gaze hovering over each of them. His Australian accent never failed to make Jeongin smile. Chan handed one of the invitations to a pink haired girl, a blonde girl and two more to older males, all who bowed and thanked him. Of course, Jeongin would never be asked to work at that event. He was special.

Chan’s lips curved into a smile as Jeongin looked at him with mischievous eyes. He looked around at the rest of the staff.

“Dismissed,” he said to them and they made themselves scarce. Alone at the front of the restaurant, he brought a hand up to Jeongin’s face, his thumb stroking the younger’s soft skin. He leaned in, enveloping Jeongin’s lips with his own.

Jeongin leaned into him with a gentle sigh, his hands around Chan’s neck. Chan’s lips were always soft and sweet. Jeongin parted his lips without Chan having to ask, letting his tongue explore his mouth with light, almost teasing curiosity. The fact that Jeongin could feel several eyes on them, only spurred him on and he let out a moan as Chan sucked on his tongue. “You always taste so fucking good,” Chan whispered, when he’d pulled back from the younger. “I’ll see you tonight,” he smiled, placing a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead.

Jeongin barely had time to register that Chan was leaving, before the blonde was outside the restaurant again. He pouted, but was nevertheless satisfied with having had Chan’s lips on his for a minute. He knew he’d be getting more that night anyway.

He’d only made four more deliveries before the sun had begun to set, meaning that his shift had ended. Chan only expected him at his house at 7pm so he still had an hour. He decided to take the scenic route to Chan’s place, riding his motorbike at a speed he usually wouldn’t. He usually enjoyed the adrenalin rush he got from breaking the speed limit. But he just needed to slow things down today. He suspected it was because he was still upset from seeing someone else move into Jaemin’s house.

He was riding past a convenience store when he saw that said person step outside. Hastily, he pressed on the brakes and pulled over to the side, unsure why he’d stopped. He lifted the visor of his helmet and watched the other boy lean against the wall his eyes closed. He looked tired – tired and not sleepy. It was the kind of tired you feel when nothing goes right. Jeongin knew that feeling all too well. Maybe that’s the reason he found himself abandoning his helmet and approaching the boy.

“Hi,” he said, his hands buried inside the pockets of his blue jeans. “You good?” The boy pushed back his honey blonde hair and opened his eyes, surprise reflecting in them at the sight of Jeongin standing in front of him. “You good?” Jeongin asked again, tilting his head.

The taller boy gulped. “No,” he said nonchalantly. “I’m not good.” He stepped away from the wall and began walking away. Jeongin frowned, but his eyes opened in understanding when he saw the sheet of paper in the boy’s hands, Curriculum Vitae printed across in bold words. He was looking for a job. Jeongin thought about it for a second before shaking his head. He doubted the guy would be able to handle that kind of thing.

“Just on time, baby,” Chan smiled as he opened the door for Jeongin. Jeongin smiled at him as he felt the older male’s lips on the top of his head. He wanted to tell Chan how much he missed him, but he couldn’t. He could only speak when permitted to. He followed Chan inside. He loved Chan’s house. It was so spacious that several houses could probably fit in it. He always wondered if Chan ever felt lonely living in it by himself. “Seungmin’s joining us today,” Chan said as they walked up the staircase. Jeongin was glad that the older couldn’t see the pout on his face. He liked having Chan to himself, but he knew that was impossible. He either shared Chan or got nothing at all. It wasn’t fair but he accepted it. He loved Chan that much. He furrowed his brows when he saw Chan leading him to the room on the right – that room. He began to tense. Did I do something wrong? Oh god. A sense of foreboding fill him, along with a spike in his adrenalin which sent a shiver of excitement down his spine.

Jeongin’s eyes took in the interior of the room. He hadn’t seen it in two months but it was exactly the same. Various instruments hung on the walls, and he knew there were even more in the ornate drawers that lined one side of the wall. Seungmin was already seated at the edge of the large bed when they walked in. He was dressed only his boxers and the bruises on his collar bone told Jeongin that they’d already been playing without him. He tried not to show that it upset him. He didn’t hate Seungmin for it. He couldn’t. He was just a few months older than Jeongin and always made an effort to be nice to him. Jeongin could go so far as to say they were almost friends. He smiled as Jeongin entered and embraced him. “So good to see you again, Jeonginnie,” he said. He pulled back and observed the younger. Jeongin lifted his gaze to meet Seungmin’s. “He’s losing too much weight,” Seungmin told Chan. “You need to feed him more.”

“We’ll see about that,” Chan said, and Jeongin gasped when he felt his lips on his neck. “Strip,” Chan whispered.

Jeongin obeyed, taking off his shoes and then his pink sweater, folding it and placing it on the floor. He felt only slightly nervous, unable to guess what Chan and Seungmin had planned. His kicked off his jeans and his boxers and they joined the sweater on the floor. He looked up to see Chan shirtless and Seungmin without his boxers.

Seungmin’s erection was already semi-hard but it was Chan had Jeongin's attention. Chan licked his lower lip, approaching Jeongin with quick strides. He tangled his fingers in Jeongin’s hair, gripping the strands tightly, causing Jeongin to whimper and forcing him to face the wall on the left. He guided Jeongin forward, his fingers still gripping his hair. “Against the wall. Hands up,” Chan commanded.

Jeongin shivered as he obeyed, standing against the padded black wall. He lifted his hands so they reached the thick metal cuffs that were attached to the wall. They were custom made for Jeongin so no adjustment would be necessary. Chan locked the cuffs around his wrists and Jeongin knew they’d only be opened by the key that hung around Chan’s neck. Seungmin approached him with a smile and pressed himself against Jeongin’s body. He felt Seungmin’s cock rub against his own and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan. “You’re adorable, baby,” Seungmin whispered, rutting against his cock. “But you’re a bad baby too.” Jeongin quickly shook his head, hating that he couldn’t speak to defend himself. I didn’t do anything.

“Do you miss Jaemin a lot?” Seungmin asked in a whisper. Jeongin’s eyes widened. How did they find out? The delivery wasn’t recorded in his name. He made sure of it. He felt fingers in his hair again and his head was pulled back so that he could see Chan glaring at him. “I told you to forget about Jaemin,” Chan growled, tightening his grip. But he’s my friend, Jeongin wanted to say.

“Curiosity killed the kitty, Innie,” Seungmin told him reaching behind him and stroking his spine with a finger, making Jeongin’s body quiver. His finger trailed down even further, slipping between his cheeks and eliciting a loud moan from Jeongin. Jeongin felt confused when Seungmin stepped away and he watched as the brown haired male lay on the bed, his fingers lightly trailing over his own hardened length. Chan stepped in front of Jeongin and sighed. “I wish you’d listen, baby boy. Will you listen from now on?”

Jeongin nodded eagerly. “Yes, Sir.”

“You’ll stop thinking about Jaemin, won’t you?” Chan asked softly, leaning down to peck Jeongin’s neck.

“Yes, Sir” Jeongin whispered. “I’ll stop.”

“Good boy,” Chan whispered, his fingers brushing the tip of Jeongin’s cock before pressing into his slit. Jeongin let out a low moan and yelped when Chan spanked his thigh, the pain reverberating throughout his body. He didn’t have to look to know how red his thigh now was.

He opened his eyes to see Chan unbutton his jeans and lower his zipper. He hoped that was the extent of his punishment. After all, he just went to Jaemin’s old house – nothing more. But when Chan’s jeans and boxers fell to the floor, and he saw Chan’s devilish smile, he knew it wasn’t over.

Chan tilted his head. “Baby boy, I’m going to fuck Seungmin now. And you’re going to watch. Do you understand?”

There was a pause as Jeongin registered what Chan was saying.  _He… He’s only going to fuck Seungmin?_ He resisted the urge to beg and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Do not take your eyes off us for one second,” Chan commanded, making his way towards Seungmin.

Jeongin watched as he knelt between Seungmin’s legs, stroking the younger boy’s cock and leaning down to kiss him. Their lips moved against each other's slowly, savoring each other's taste. Jeongin felt a surge of jealousy as Seungmin wrapped his arms around Chan, his fingers digging into the older male’s toned back. They explored each other’s mouth with ferocious intensity, their tongues and teeth clashing as both their erections grew. Chan pulled away from Seungmin, prodding his lips open before placing two fingers inside. Jeongin knew that Chan had lube, but he also knew that Seungmin enjoyed the pain, much like Jeongin. That’s probably why Chan was doing the bare minimum as he spread Seungmin’s ass cheeks to reveal his puckering hole. He slipped both fingers in at once, making Seungmin moan in pleasure.

“Such a little slut,” Chan smiled at him as he pumped his fingers in and out. Jeongin bit his lip to stop himself from whining.  _I’m your little slut – not Seungmin._

“You look so good,” Chan told Seungmin who had his head thrown back against the pillows. He scissored his fingers stretching Seungmin a little more before pulling his fingers from his hole. Seungmin whimpered at the loss but was soon rewarded as Chan’s cock prodded his entrance, slowly moving. He spread his legs wider, giving Chan better access. “Such a good boy,” Chan leaned down to kiss him again.

Jeongin dug his nails into his palms as tears began to fill his eyes. _I’m your good boy._ Chan began thrusting into Seungmin’s ass, keeping Seungmin’s legs bent so he could thrust harder and faster, just the way the younger liked it. Seungmin’s moans got louder as Chan’s thrusts got harder and he began slamming into the younger male’s ass, lifting his hips to find his sweet spot. “Oh god, I’m so close!” Seungmin gasped, clawing at Chan’s back, legs wrapped around the male's muscular torso. Chan stilled inside Seungmin and his muscles began to tense, telling Jeongin that he was about to come.

“Seungmin!” he growled the younger’s name as his cock stilled inside his ass, and the milky white substance began to seep out of Seungmin’s ass. He began moving inside him again, until Seungmin frantically clawed at his back and strings of white began shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach. Panting, Chan pulled out of the younger and rolled onto his back. He propped himself on his elbows and stared at Jeongin who was looking at him with tears running down his cheeks. He hopped off the bed and made his way to the trembling boy. He placed a kiss on his forehead. “I hope you learned your lesson, Innie,” he whispered. He reached up to uncuff Jeongin.

The younger had to make an effort stay on his feet once his arms had been set free. His legs were already cramping. “Come,” Chan said, taking him and leading him to the corner of the room.

His eyes widened.  _No. Please_. “Sit down,” Chan commanded and he sat down on the tiled floor. He gulped as Chan crouched beside him. They locked eyes for a moment and Jeongin hoped he’d see his desperation, but he was ignored. Chan reached around Jeongin, grabbing the chain that hung from the wall. Attached to the end of the chain was a red leather collar, which was now being fastened around Jeongin’s neck.

“You’re sorry, aren’t you?” Chan asked, cupping Jeongin’s tear stained cheeks.

“Yes, S-Sir,” Jeongin stuttered. “Very s-sorry. I – I’m sorry.”

Chan nodded. “If you are, then you’ll be a good boy and stay like this until the morning.” Jeongin’s eyes widened as more tears began spilling.

He watched as Chan and Seungmin left the room hand in hand, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongin sat across from Chan at the kitchen counter. He munched carefully on his cereal, his eyes downcast, aware that Chan was staring at him. “Jeongin,” Chan said, and he quickly lifted his gaze, giving the older male his full attention. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

Jeongin let out a small sigh of relief at being given permission to talk, yet he didn’t know exactly what to say – or rather, what Chan wanted to hear. “Sir, I… I feel… I…”

Chan gave him a wry smile, as though he suspected Jeongin wouldn’t know what to say. “How do you feel about me being with Seungmin last night?” he asked, prodding the conversation along. “Be honest.”

“I guess, you’ve been with other people before – you do it all the time, Sir,” Jeongin shrugged. “You make me do it too. So it isn’t new. But…”

“But?” Chan raised his eyebrows.

“It’s the first time you used it as punishment,” Jeongin said softly. 

Chan nodded. “Did you find it harsher than a physical punishment?”

Jeongin nodded. He was accustomed to being punished physically – being whipped till he bled, being fucked till he couldn’t move anymore… but last night was different.

The blonde’s lips curved into a smile. “Good,” he said. “It was my intention. We’ve all told you so many times… Jaemin isn’t coming back. You need to forget him.”

Jeongin furrowed his brows, looking at Chan pleadingly. “But he’s my best friend.”

“Was,” Chan corrected. “He was,” he sighed. “Jeongin, I don’t want to say it again. I need you to stop obsessing over him.”

Jeongin wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he wasn’t obsessed. He just missed his best friend. But he knew it wouldn’t end well for him if he picked a fight with Chan.

“I understand, Sir,” he replied.

“Good boy,” Chan smiled, ruffling his hair. “You have the day off today? No classes?”

Jeongin nodded. “Yes, Sir. I was planning on just going back to my apartment and resting.”

“Nah,” Chan shook his head. “Felix wants to spend some time with you.” Jeongin’s eyes lit up. “Would you like to spend the day with him?”

Jeongin nodded eagerly. “Yes, please Sir.” Felix was one of the more easy going people in their social circle. Although Jeongin still had to be somewhat guarded around him, he could confide in Felix more than he could with any of the others.

 

Hyunjin was in his room going through job sites on his laptop when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He could hear the muffled voice of his mother talking to someone, and a few seconds later, “Hyunjin! One of your friends is here! I’m sending him up!”

Hyunjin immediately stood up and furrowed his brows. He had no friends. So who…?

His room door opened to reveal a blonde man who looked a few years older than him. “Who the fuck are you?” Hyunjin asked with a frown. “I don’t know you.”

“I heard you moved into my friend’s old house,” the man sighed, a polite smile on his face. He had an accent that Hyunjin immediately recognized – Australian.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes, “so what?”

“Just here to collect stuff he may have left behind,” the man shrugged. 

Hyunjin was suspicious. “You could have just asked my mom and she would’ve told you that she threw everything out. You didn’t have to pretend to be my friend. What do you really want?”

“Are you always this distrustful?” the blonde chuckled, his eyes roaming Hyunjin’s room.

“Are you always a lying blonde?” Hyunjin scoffed.

“Nope,” the blonde shook his head with a wry smile. “I’m not always blonde. This colour is recent. What about you?”

Hyunjin was taken aback. “I’m not discussing hair colours with you.”

“Yet you’re the one who brought it up,” the other shrugged. He sighed. “Look, we already collected whatever you threw out and what I want wasn’t there. Did you take anything?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. I did. He went to his drawer and pulled out the slip of paper. “This?” he held it out to the man who glanced at it and reached out before pulling back his hand.

“On second thought,” he smiled, “why don’t you keep it?”

“Why should I?” Hyunjin scoffed. “I don’t even know what this is.”

“It’s a social gathering,” the man explained. “You should come. Make friends. You are new to the town.”

“I don’t need friends,” Hyunjin tried to hand the invitation to the man but he had his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. His eyes were focused on the laptop screen which Hyunjin hastily closed.

“Looking for a job?” he asked, his eyebrows raised. “I can help you – if you come tomorrow.”

Now Hyunjin was tempted. “You – you can help me find a job?”

“I can give you one, or many,” the man smiled. “Think about it.”

“What’s your name?” Hyunjin asked, as the blonde turned to leave. 

“Chan,” he said simply, before leaving Hyunjin’s room.

 

Only when he looked up at the fancy front of the restaurant did he realize that it might actually be a bad idea. He smiled wryly and shook his head, turning away from the restaurant.

“Excuse me, sir!” he heard a female call. It was a blonde who looked to be in her late twenties. She smiled at him. “I see that you have an invitation.”

“Oh,” his eyes widened. “Umm…” he looked at the slip of paper in his hands.

“You must be new,” she smiled. “Are you?”

He nodded. “I guess… kind of?”

“Then come in,” she gestured to the door. 

He shook his head. “I umm… I changed my mind.”

“Oh,” she nodded in understanding. “How about you come in for a complimentary drink before you leave?” she asked. “Some coffee?”

He tilted his head. “Anything stronger?”

The restaurant was huge. Hyunjin noticed straight away that there were stairs leading to another floor upstairs. About fifteen to twenty people stood scattered around on the ground floor. Some were in groups, some in pairs. They were standing, sitting, drinking, eating… Everyone seemed happy to be there and they all looked… normal. That came as a relief. Soft music played in the background and only when Hyunjin listened closely did he realize that the music was actually being played from upstairs. 

He made his way to the bar at one end of the room, greeting the bartender and ordering a beer. The bartender poured him a glass and he sat on the stool observing the other guests. He still didn’t know what kind of event it was. He hoped no one would ask him to speak about a topic he didn’t understand. It would be embarrassing, and he’d probably be thrown out. He just needed to find Chan and ask him about the job or many jobs that he’d been promised. 

His eyes scanned the room, fixing themselves on the staircase as a familiar redhead began to descend. The delivery guy? Hyunjin was surprised at how different he looked. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a blue grey fur coat. Many of the guests stopped to greet him as though he was someone important. To Hyunjin’s dismay, the boy’s eyes found him and he saw the surprise reflected in them. 

The boy began pushing his way towards Hyunjin who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “What are you doing here?” the boy asked him in a hushed whisper. “How did you get in?”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows. “It’s none of your business.”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” the redhead frowned. “You need to leave. Now.”

Hyunjin wanted to argue, but instead he drained the last dregs of his beer, ignoring the redhead’s presence.

“Don’t just ignore me,” the redhead whispered angrily. “I –”

The boy jumped in surprise and Hyunjin saw the fear in his eyes when he saw Chan’s hand on his shoulder.

“Jeongin, I see you’ve met my guest,” Chan smiled. “But you’ve already met him once before, right?”

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly, trying to understand what was happening. 

Sir? Hyunjin watched their interaction with raised eyebrows. He cleared his throat. “Umm, don’t mean to be rude but about the job…”

Chan chuckled. “Don’t mean to be rude? But you are really rude, Hyunjin. And I think you know it.”

Hyunjin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man who could be his future employer. Chan turned to the redhead. “Jeongin, he’ll be working with you at the restaurant from tomorrow. Show him around. Introduce him to people. Tell him what this place is about. Okay?”

Jeongin nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

“I’ll see you soon, Hyunjin,” Chan said, giving him a wink and departing from the pair.

Jeongin gave Hyunjin a strange look. “You know, if you want to just go home I can tell him that you weren’t feeling well.”

Hyunjin shrugged and looked around. “So what is this? What do you people do here?”

Jeongin sighed, realizing that Hyunjin’s curiosity had peaked. “It’s just a monthly gathering,” he explained. “It was sort of created by Chan.”

“What’s so special about it?” Hyunjin looked confused. 

“The people are special,” Jeongin bit his lip, wondering how to explain. “We have… strange interests – interests that aren’t really considered normal in society.” He gave Hyunjin a look, hoping he’d understand.

“Like… fetishes?” Hyunjin chuckled. 

Jeongin nodded. “Something like that. But this is just a space where we get to know each other – nothing else.” He grabbed Hyunjin’s elbow, urging him forward. “Come. I have to introduce you.”

“To who?” Hyunjin scoffed.

“Someone, anyone,” Jeongin snapped. “Chan said I have to so I have to.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “That’s a bit –”

“Ah Felix!” Jeongin smiled, pulling Hyunjin forward. “I didn’t know you came downstairs.”

Hyunjin was stunned by the pretty boy who smiled at him. He had ginger coloured hair, and his cheeks were adorned with freckles. 

“Jeongin, who’s this?” he asked, and Hyunjin was taken aback by his deep voice.

“Umm…” Jeongin hesitated, looking at Hyunjin for help.

“Hwang Hyunjin,” he introduced himself with a smile. Yes, he hated social interaction, but this guy… he was just too pretty to ignore.

“Lee Felix,” the ginger-haired male smiled. To Hyunjin’s surprise, he raised a hand to Hyunjin’s cheek. “You’re so pretty.”

A light blush coloured Hyunjin’s cheeks and he shook his head. “Not as pretty as you.”

Felix simply smiled and tilted his head, his eyes taking in all of Hyunjin’s features. To Hyunjin’s dismay he pulled his hand back. “What are your interests, Hyunjin?” he asked.

Hyunjin grinned. “Right now? You.”

“Careful there,” Felix laughed “My Changbin is quite possessive. He wouldn’t like that comment. Although, he does like pretty boys so maybe…” he glanced at Jeongin.

“I don’t think Hyunjin is into those things,” Jeongin interjected. “And he was just leaving.”

Hyunjin gave Jeongin a confused look. “But I –”

“I’ll see you later, Felix,” Jeongin touched his shoulder before dragging Hyunjin away.

“Hey, what’s your problem?” Hyunjin wrenched his arm away. “I was talking to him.”

Jeongin glared at him. “Don’t. Don’t talk to him. Don’t involve yourself with him and Changbin. They do things that you’d never be able to handle.”

“What are you talking about?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“What’s happening?” Chan asked, reappearing. “Did you introduce him around, Jeongin?”

“Yes, Sir,” the redhead said. “He was just leaving.”

“Leaving?” Chan raised his eyebrows. “Well, then you can leave with us,” he smiled at Hyunjin.

Jeongin’s eyes were wide with fear. “But Sir -”

Chan shot him an angry look and he immediately dropped his gaze and stood quietly. 

 

Chan had a driver. This allowed him to sit in the back with the two younger males, one on either side of him. “Are you enjoying the new neighbourhood?” he asked Hyunjin who merely shrugged in response.

Jeongin’s eyes flickered between the two. People were usually more respectful towards Chan, but this Hyunjin… He worried for the male. He knew what Chan was capable of, and Hyunjin seemed… gullible and even though he took care to hide it, he seemed fragile too. He was glad when the car pulled up to Hyunjin’s house.

Hyunjin opened the car door and placed a foot outside onto the pavement, before freezing. The porch light was on, illuminating the scene before him clearly. His mother was welcoming someone inside – a male figure. Hyunjin balked as the male drew his mother in for a kiss, their bodies pressing against each other. She found someone again.

“Hyunjin, is everything alright?” Chan asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hyunjin shrugged off the older male’s hand. “No,” he said, placing his foot back in the car and slamming the door closed. “Can you drop me off somewhere else? Anywhere else?”

“How about… you come home with us?” Chan suggested, furrowing his brows as he thought. 

Hyunjin hesitated. He didn’t have anywhere to go, but he couldn’t go home – not now. “Okay.”

Chan signalled to the driver and they were off again. “Tell me what’s gotten you so upset,” he looked at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin could see from the look in his eyes that it wasn’t a question – it was an order. And Hyunjin was too tired to disobey. “My mother,” he said through gritted teeth. “She brings these men home,” he explained, feeling the frustration build up. He felt like punching through the car window. “It’s not like we have no money. We have lots of it. Because she keeps getting divorced. It’s like an addiction for her.”

“And that makes you angry,” Chan observed.

“Wow, you’re such a genius,” Hyunjin retorted, rolling his eyes.

Jeongin gave Chan a fleeting look of panic, which he failed to notice, his attention focused on Hyunjin. It was a wonder how Chan hadn’t snapped yet. He suddenly seemed to possess a patience Jeongin wasn’t aware of.

Hyunjin thought that Chan had given up on speaking to him, but almost jumped when he heard a whisper. “I can give you an outlet for your anger, Hyunjin,” Chan whispered, his voice soft, sweet, and clear, like a song.

“What do you mean?” he turned to look at Chan with wide eyes.

But Chan merely smiled and faced forward. 

For the mogul that Chan was, his house was exactly what Hyunjin expected it to be. He stood in one spot and looked around like a child exploring a museum. 

“This way, Hyunjin,” Chan said, walking up the staircase, Jeongin at his side. 

“Where are we going?” Hyunjin asked, following with weary footsteps.

He caught the look of panic that Jeongin threw over his shoulder and wondered what the younger was so afraid of. 

“I said I’d give you an outlet, didn’t I?” Chan sighed, leading him to a door that was ornately decorated with vines and flowers. It was a design that Hyunjin could stare at all day. But Chan opened the door and Hyunjin was taken aback by the interior.

Most of it was black. Black curtains and black walls that looked soft and cushion-like. The bed too had black sheets and Hyunjin noticed, no covers. Strange instruments hung from the walls. Hyunjin tensed when he realized what they were. He’d only ever seen them in movies and cheap porn videos that he downloaded over the internet.

He gulped. “Look, Chan, you have the wrong idea.”

Chan shrugged off his coat and raised an eyebrow. “Do I? Doesn’t it bother you that you’re always so angry, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “I’m not,” he denied. “I’m not always angry.”

“Lies,” Chan said, stepping closer, Hyunjin feeling a shred of fear run down his spine at the intensity of his gaze. “You’re so angry that it radiates off you, Hyunjin. You’re not just angry at your mother – you’re angry at the world. You’re angry at yourself, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin lowered his gaze and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“Your anger is going to kill you, Hyunjin,” Chan whispered. “So kill it first.”

Hyunjin shook his head again. “I can’t. It never leaves. It never dies.”

“Because you haven’t found the right outlet,” Chan looked at him sympathetically.

“What are you suggesting?” Hyunjin looked at him curiously.

Chan licked his lower lip before letting a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Use Jeongin.”

“W-what?” Hyunjin furrowed his brows. “No that’s – I – what do you even mean?”

Chan hummed. “He’s yours for tonight. Do whatever you want with him. Consider it an offer of friendship from us.”

“Whatever I want?” Hyunjin was confused. “I don’t know…”

“Don’t know what you want?” Chan chuckled. “Think of it this way. Jeongin is a doll, and you get to play with him however you want. Fuck him, break him. It’s all up to you.”

“No,” Hyunjin objected. “I – I can’t.”

“But Jeongin will like it,” Chan sighed. ‘Won’t you, little fox?”

Jeongin who was standing quietly to the side, his hands clasped together, nodded. “I will, Sir.”

Hyunjin noticed that there was no hesitation in his voice.

“See,” Chan shrugged. “He’ll even guide you through it if you need help.”

Hyunjin stood awkwardly with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, contemplating the offer.

Chan was already leaving the room. “Help him, Jeongin,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Hyunjin said quickly as soon as the door shut. 

“We should,” Jeongin said simply. “Chan wants us to. He wants me to be used. So use me, Hyunjin.”

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin gave him disgusted look. “That’s fucked up. Why would you want this?”

“We’re all a little fucked up, Hyunjin,” Jeongin tilted his head. “Some of us more than others.” When Hyunjin didn’t respond, he approached the taller male. “So what are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing,” Hyunjin shook his head firmly.

Jeongin sighed in exasperation. Chan was going to be disappointed and he hated the thought of that. “Come on, Hyunjin,” he encouraged. “I can be a slut for you. I can be just like your mother.”

“What did you just say?” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes.

Jeongin felt relieved that he was getting a reaction now. “You heard me,” he smiled, unbuttoning his shirt, so that it hung loosely off his shoulders. “I bet I can suck your cock better than she sucks off the men she brings home.”

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin spat, feeling his anger rising.

“I know you want to,” Jeongin giggled. “Do you want to fuck me? The way she’s probably being fucked by someone right now?”

Jeongin felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek and smiled triumphantly at Hyunjin’s slap. “You can hit me harder than that, Hyunjin. Come on, now.”

Hyunjin pulled his hand back, surprised at his own action.

“Are you a virgin?” Jeongin asked, his shirt falling to the floor.

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head. “I’ve had sex a few times.”

“With males or…?” Jeongin raised his eyebrows.

“Both,” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Good,” Jeongin sighed. “At least I don’t have to tell you where your cock goes. You know that much, don’t you?” He locked eyes with Hyunjin, glad to see the anger in them. “I’ll make a suggestion,” he shrugged, walking over to the wall and retrieving an instrument from the shelf.  

Hyunjin looked at the whip in wonder. “I – I’ve never…”

“It’s easy,” Jeongin smiled, flicking his wrist and shivering at the cracking sound it made. He held out the whip to Hyunjin.

The leather felt strange in his hand. He clasped the handle tightly, twirling it around to get a better feel for it. Strangely, having it in his hand made him feel more in control than he felt two minutes ago. It brought strange urges to the surface. He looked at Jeongin with renewed desire. “Take off all your clothes,” he breathed.

Jeongin obliged, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling it down, along with… panties? Hyunjin raised his eyebrows at the lacy black material that Jeongin stepped out of. He gazed around the room, fixing his eyes on a metal table pushed in one corner. It’ll do.

“Bend over that table,” he commanded, hating the shakiness in his voice. I’m in control, I’m in control, I’m in control, he reminded himself.

Jeongin did as he was told, leaning over the table, the cold metal sending a shiver through his body. He heard Hyunjin’s footsteps approach. 

Hyunjin tentatively reached out his hand, almost pulling it back, but willed himself to complete the action. He ran his fingers lightly across Jeongin’s ass, enjoying the silky feel off his skin underneath his fingertips. He was quick to notice the scars that ran over Jeongin’s back all the way done to the back of his thighs. He’d obviously been doing this for a while. It gave Hyunjin more reassurance. He ran his fingers back across his skin, this time pressing a little harder, acquainting himself with the redhead’s flesh. 

Jeongin gripped the edge of the table tightly when he heard it – the sound of the whip being pulled back. And he gasped when he felt it – the stinging sensation on his ass.  

Hyunjin lowered the whip and watched as redness began to creep into Jeongin’s milky skin. He pressed his fingertips against the blotchy red skin.

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin whined. “You can do it harder than that, can’t you?”

Hyunjin gulped. “Do you want me to?” 

“Please,” Jeongin whined. “More.”

Hyunjin was momentarily confused as to how Jeongin wanted this. But he obliged, more out of his own desire to see red than to please Jeongin.

Jeongin cried out as he felt the whip bite into his skin, and his eyes filled with tears. He hated that Hyunjin paused again. “More. Please.”

So Hyunjin gave him more. The whip cracked against Jeongin’s ass again and again and again. Hyunjin had lost count of how many times his hand had swung back and forth, each time with more force than the previous strike. He watched greedily as Jeongin’s skin began to split open, showing him the first sign of blood. Blood. More – he needed to see more. He began lashing out with a ferocity he didn’t know he possessed. 

Jeongin was shouting out with every strike now, his tears forming a puddle on the table. The fact that Hyunjin was repeatedly striking one area, made the pain worse. He loved it. He especially loved feeling his skin being ripped apart. He knew that he was bleeding. He could feel the blood running down the back of his thighs, and between his cheeks. But he didn’t expect to feel what he did next. It felt hot against his skin and it took him a few seconds to realize what it was – Hyunjin’s tongue. 

Hyunjin was on his knees, the whip thrown aside. He couldn’t resist. He ran his tongue along the red stripes on Jeongin’s ass, lapping up the blood like a dog thirsty for a drink of water. He moaned at the metallic taste that filled his mouth. He nuzzled the male’s ass, inhaling the scent of the blood. “So good,” he moaned.

He gripped Jeongin’s thighs as his tongue pressed into rips on his ass, opening them up further. He quickly licked all the drops of blood that had begun to drip down the younger male’s thighs. Nothing should go to waste.

Jeongin cried out at the burning sensation and bit his lip to stifle his scream. Hyunjin’s tongue aggravated his skin even more, stretching each of the cuts open. He felt some relief when Hyunjin’s tongue slipped between his cheeks which were sticky with blood. 

Hyunjin pried open Jeongin’s ass, making sure that his tongue found every drop of blood that had fallen into the crevice. He thrust his tongue into the younger’s red rimmed hole. It wasn’t tight which meant he could force his tongue in further. This forced an animalistic moan from Jeongin’s mouth.

“Hyunjin, please!” Jeongin begged.

Hyunjin pulled back, unsure what he was begging for. “What do you want, Jeongin?” he panted.

“Please fuck me,” he whimpered. “Need it so bad.”

And he did, Hyunjin noticed. His cock was hard and dripping with precum. “Fuck,” he muttered at the sight. “Did this really turn you on?” he asked, licking another stripe across Jeongin’s ass.

“Yes,” Jeongin murmured, his eyes blurry with tears. “So much.” Pain turned him on. Being used turned him on. But he never imagined being used this way would turn him on so much. They made him bleed a lot. But they never actually did anything with the blood. This was a first, and not the last, he hoped.

He felt Hyunjin’s fingertips pressed against one of the cuts, drawing out more blood. He plunged two fingers into Jeongin’s hole so suddenly that the redhead gasped at the sensation of being filled.

“Fucking slut,” Hyunjin added a third finger and pushed them in as deep as he could. “You’re not even tight.”

Jeongin whimpered. He’d been used too many times to still be tight. “Please,” he begged.

Hyunjin pulled his fingers out of the younger’s loose hole, and placed his own hard cock at the entrance. Agonizingly slow, he pushed the tip in, enjoying the whimpers and moans being released from Jeongin’s mouth. 

“Hyunjin, please!” Jeongin cried, thrusting his ass up and pushing Hyunjin’s cock deeper inside him.

“So impatient,” Hyunjin shook his head, before thrusting all the way in and bottoming out. 

“Oh yes, thank you!” Jeongin gripped the edge of the table tightly. 

Keeping his slow pace, Hyunjin began to move his hips, feeling Jeongin’s hole clench around his cock. He took the time to admire the red smears of blood on his ass, as though he’d been painted red. His cock twitched at the sight and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He began pounding into Jeongin’s ass, digging his nails into the redhead’s hips. He knew he was hitting Jeongin’s prostate when the younger began to sob.

Jeongin cried out as his pain gave way to ecstasy. “So good, Hyunjin,” he sobbed. “So good!”

Hyunjin reached around took Jeongin’s cock into his hand, squeezing the length, and pressing his fingers into the slit. “Come for me like the slut you are, Jeongin,” he panted, pulling out just Jeongin squirted his load onto Hyunjin’s hand.

Hyunjin smiled at white mess on his hand and rubbed it over his own aching cock. He wasn’t done. Once more, he ran his fingers over Jeongin’s bloody ass. The younger, still panting from his orgasm, could barely register Hyunjin’s touch. 

Hyunjin rubbed the blood onto his cock. He watched with satisfaction as Jeongin’s milky white cum turned red when mixed with his blood.

“Get on your knees, Jeongin,” he commanded. This time his voice didn’t shake.

Jeongin felt weak, propping himself on his elbows, before managing to lift himself off the table. He dropped down onto his knees with a thud, finding himself faced with Hyunjin’s bloody cock. He looked up at Hyunjin, startled at his appearance. His plump lips were stained red and so were his teeth, visible when he parted his lips to let out a breath. Dried smears of blood adorned parts of his face. Jeongin took an odd pleasure in knowing it was his blood that decorated Hyunjin.

“I don’t think I need to tell you where my cock goes,” Hyunjin smirked.

For the first time that night, Jeongin hesitated. Sure, he’d tasted his own blood – like when he’d accidentally cut his finger when cooking. His first instinct was to put his finger in his mouth. But he’d never tasted his blood like this. 

He felt Hyunjin’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair. The tip of Hyunjin’s cock pressed against his lips. Slowly, he parted them, bracing himself for the unknown taste.

Hyunjin closed his eyes as Jeongin took his cock into his mouth. Instantly, he wanted to come. But no, not yet. He had the urge to make Jeongin taste himself. He gripped the red strands of hair tightly between his fingers, forcing his cock in even further, not caring that Jeongin was gagging around his length. His hands gripped Hyunjin’s thighs in a panic, relaxing when Hyunjin pulled back slightly, allowing him to breathe. He began thrusting into his mouth, Jeongin’s moans sending vibrations through his cock. 

The bitter taste of cum mixed with the metallic taste of blood, made a sick feeling well up inside of him, but Jeongin kept it at bay, moving his mouth at a steady pace, focusing on his task. Hyunjin stopped moving and Jeongin closed his eyes as his mouth began to fill with Hyunjin’s cum. He swallowed as more and more of the sticky substance entered his mouth, aware that he was swallowing his blood along with it.

 

Chan watched with fascination as Hyunjin pushed Jeongin away. He threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. Jeongin lay curled up on the floor, probably too tired to move. 

“Well, the blood thing is new,” Woojin remarked.

Chan shrugged and closed the laptop. “I think he’ll do. Jeongin seems okay with him.”

“He wasn’t too rough?” Woojin raised an eyebrow.

“Nah,” Chan scoffed. “I’ve done worse to him.”

“He’s lucky,” Woojin pouted.

Chan laughed and placed his lips over Woojin’s, pulling him to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know,” Jisung looked at Chan over his mug of coffee. “How do we know we can even trust this Hyunjin guy?”

Chan looked at him sceptically. “Jisung, it’s not like we trusted you straight away either. You know that there’s a trial period.”

The younger sighed and looked away. “I have a soft spot for Jeongin. And seeing what that Hyunjin did to him –..."

“Yet you’ve done worse to Jeongin,” Chan raised his eyebrows. “We all have.”

“Yes,” Jisung closed his eyes, trying not to lose his patience. “But not on the first night with him.”

“You don’t know what my first night with Jeongin was like,” Chan muttered, before chugging down the rest of his protein shake.

“What do you mean?” Jisung looked at him quizzically.

Chan bit his lip. He’d never told anyone about that night, and he didn’t intend on doing so. He shook his head. “Nothing. I’m going up to check on them. You coming?”

Jisung shook his head. “Nah. I need to get home to feed Minho. But I’ll see you soon.” He checked his watch and said a hurried goodbye to Chan before making his way to the front door.

“Hyunjin, wake up,” Chan gave the sleeping boy’s shoulder a pat before taking a seat on the chair facing the bed. When the boy stirred, but soon started snoring again, Chan reached for the nearest object -  a pair of handcuffs, and chucked them onto Hyunjin.

Hyunjin groaned at the cold impact of the metal and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked for a few moments as he recalled the events of the night before. “Fuck, did I really…”

“Had fun?” Chan asked, drawing his attention.

Hyunjin shrugged, and pulled the covers closer, feeling uncomfortable under Chan’s gaze. Chan fought back a laugh. If only Hyunjin knew just how much he’d seen – not just him, but his friends as well. Hyunjin peered over the edge of the bed, remembering with a twinge of guilt that he’d left Jeongin on the floor. To his surprise, the male wasn’t there any longer.

“He’s asleep in my bed,” Chan told Hyunjin, following his line of sight. “He’s fine.”

Hyunjin nodded in relief. “I’ve never…” He looked around at the room, evidence of his deeds visible on some of the surfaces. He shivered. “I don’t know why I did it. I don’t… I don’t understand. I don’t – I don’t do stuff like that.”

Chan nodded. “It’s normal to feel confused. But you were given an outlet, and you made use of it the best way you could.”

Hyunjin looked down at his hands where remnants of dried blood had now turned brownish in colour. “I can’t believe I hurt someone like that.”

“Why can’t you believe it?” Chan scoffed. “Because people say it’s wrong? Because you’ll go to jail if you did that to some random stranger you found on the street?” Chan shook his head. “No, Hyunjin. Don’t be afraid of any of that. You’ll find no judgement here.”

But Hyunjin couldn’t wrap his head around that. How could he not be judged for treating another human being like a… like a dog – worse than a dog? “Is he okay?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“I told you,” Chan sighed. “Jeongin is fine. He’s had much worse. He _loves_ having it much worse.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “I’ll never understand that. How could he want something like that?”

“Because,” Chan stood up, “sometimes physical pain can provide a distraction from the mental anguish you go through on a day to day basis.”

“He must be going through some fucked up shit if he needs that much pain to get through it,” Hyunjin muttered.

Chan grimaced. “Maybe you can ask him about it some time.”

“Maybe,” Hyunjin nodded. He realized that there was bright light streaming through the gap in the curtains. He wondered what the time was. He glanced at his pile of clothes on the floor. His phone was in his jeans pocket yet he made no move to get it, not wanting to expose himself to Chan. “Umm… what’s the time?” he asked Chan hesitantly.

Chan glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Just after twelve.” “W-what?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “But I was supposed to start work with Jeongin and –..."

Chan chuckled. “Let’s just say I gave you both the day off. You hungry?”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “Why are you being so nice?”

“I’m a nice guy,” Chan shrugged.

“Huh,” Hyunjin scoffed. “Right.”

“Really,” Chan smiled. “I think we could be friends.” Hyunjin sat back against the headboard, processing the older male’s words.

Being his friend could be beneficial. “I am… kind of hungry,” he shrugged.

Chan nodded. “I’ll be downstairs.” Hyunjin was surprised to see Jeongin sitting at the table. He felt immensely guilty for whatever happened the night before. He fidgeted with the back of the chair, unsure what to do.

Jeongin swallowed his mouthful of cereal and looked at Hyunjin with raised eyebrows. “Why aren’t you sitting?”

“Umm… okay,” Hyunjin took a seat on the chair furthest away.

“You weren’t so shy last night,” Jeongin observed, pushing the cereal box towards him.

“Look… I…” Hyunjin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Jeongin laughed. “But that’s okay. You don’t have to be.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “I – I really am s –..."

“No, Hyunjin,” Jeongin shook his head. “You’re not sorry. Because deep down you know you don’t have to apologise for taking something that was given to you. Do you also apologise when you get gifts for Christmas?”

Hyunjin tried to find a way to argue that point. “What I did wasn’t as simple as a Christmas gift. It wasn’t… normal.”

“Normal,” Jeongin scoffed. “What is normal? Is it what you’ve been told by your parents and teachers and the old lady who lives down the street?” he laughed. “No. Normal for us is what we want it to be.”

“Us?” Hyunjin looked at him quizzically. ‘Who’s us? You and Chan?”

“Me, Chan, his friends…” Jeongin shrugged.

Hyunjin nodded. “I see. And are you and Chan… are you…?”

“Are we what?” Jeongin looked at him in confusion. “Like… dating?” Hyunjin asked, pouring cereal into his bowl.

Jeongin shook his head. “Nope. He has a boyfriend though.”

“I don’t understand,” Hyunjin bit his lip. “Then who are you to him?”

Jeongin set down his spoon and sighed. “Just someone special.” Hyunjin was about to question him further when he stood up. “Excuse me, Hyunjin,” he smiled. “I’m going upstairs to rest.”

“I-Is it bad?” Hyunjin asked, noticing his slight limp.

Jeongin leaned against the table. “Do you want the truth or the lie?”

Hyunjin tilted his head. “I won’t rest until I get the truth so you may as well tell me. Is it bad?”

Jeongin nodded. “It’s bad. It’s been a while since I’ve experienced anything like this. It hurts when I move. It hurts when I don’t move. It hurts. A lot.”  

Hyunjin opened his mouth to apologise again but Jeongin spoke first. “I like it, Hyunjin. I like how it feels.” Hyunjin watched him limp out of the room, a sick feeling pooling in his stomach _. I did that. I did that to him_. But that wasn’t what was causing his sickness. Rather, it was the fact that Hyunjin wanted to do it again.

“They’re a bit big but they’re fine,” Hyunjin admitted after he’d showered and dressed in the clothes Chan had given him.

Chan chuckled. “They belong to my boyfriend. He wouldn’t mind me lending them to you,” he added after seeing Hyunjin’s worried expression.

“So umm…” Hyunjin fidgeted with the shirt. “I suppose I should get going.”

Chan grimaced. “Already? I was hoping you’d join my friend and I for a drink. He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh…” Hyunjin licked his lower lip as he thought. “I don’t want to intrude.”

Chan gave him a wry smile. “If I thought you were intruding I wouldn’t be asking you to join us.”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin hesitated.

“Hyunjin,” Chan shook his head. “You lack confidence.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Hyunjin laughed.

Hyunjin sat on the couch, feeling anxious about meeting Chan’s friend. Chan had reassured him that he was friendly – and to Hyunjin’s bafflement, he’d be bringing his cat with him. When Hyunjin had told Chan about his cat allergy, the older male had simply laughed it off and told him not to worry.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened when Chan walked into the living room followed by a younger looking male. He had dark blue hair and when he smiled at Hyunjin, the puffiness of his cheeks was instantly visible. Hyunjin immediately looked for the cat and his jaw dropped when he saw another man following close behind them. He wore cat ears and there was unmistakably a collar fastened around his neck. Hyunjin scratched his head in confusion. _Is this the cat?_

“Hyunjin,” Chan smiled. “This is Jisung.” The blue haired male held a hand out and Hyunjin shook it, giving him a polite smile before retreating back to the couch. He watched with raised eyebrows as the male sank down onto his knees beside Jisung who was seated on the couch opposite Hyunjin. “This is my kitty cat, Minho,” Jisung told Hyunjin, his eyes filled with mischief that scared Hyunjin. He reached down to run his fingers through Minho’s hair. Minho closed his eyes and tilted his head into Jisung’s hand. “Pretty, isn’t he?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin expectantly.

Hyunjin quickly nodded. “Very.” And he was. His eyes, strangely enough, were very cat-like. His face was perfectly sculpted, so much so that Hyunjin questioned whether he was real.

Jisung kept his hands in Minho’s hair, the male now leaning against Jisung’s leg. “Minho,” Jisung said his name firmly, yet gently. “Why don’t you say hello to Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin looked at Chan in alarm when Minho began to crawl towards him on all fours. Chan simply gave him a reassuring smile which really wasn’t any help. Minho stopped at Hyunjin’s feet, looking up at him with a smile. “H-hello,” Hyunjin said, his voice shaking. To his surprise, Minho rubbed the side of his head against Hyunjin’s knee. Hesitantly, Hyunjin reached a hand out, placing it on his head before gently moving it back and forth, smoothing down his hair.

“He likes that,” Jisung smiled in approval. “Minho,” he called, and the male immediately turned to look at him. “You know how to say thank you to Hyunjin.”

Minho peered up at Hyunjin, fluttering his long eyelashes, his lips curving into a smirk as he clambered onto the couch, straddling Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked over his shoulder at Jisung who didn’t seem upset. _What is going on?_ Hyunjin wondered. But he didn’t have time to ponder, because Minho’s lips were already on his. Minho gave Hyunjin’s bottom lip small kitten licks, before nipping at it gently. His hands found their way around Hyunjin’s neck, and the younger noticed immediately that Minho’s nails were long. They dug into his skin, not hard enough for him to feel pain, but enough for him to be aware of them. Hyunjin released a shaky breath and Minho took the opportunity to let his tongue explore Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin placed his hands around Minho’s hips, supporting him as he leaned into the kiss, his breath hot and tinged with a hint of cinnamon. It made Hyunjin want to taste more. He let out an involuntary moan when he felt Minho’s bulge rubbing against his own. He tried to shift so their crotches would be a safe distance from each other. But Minho didn’t seem to want that to happen. When Hyunjin moved, so did he. If Hyunjin had doubts before, now he was absolutely sure that Minho was deliberately trying to get him off – because Minho was now palming him. _Was this his thank you?_ “Fuck,” he panted, as Minho’s hand began to apply more pressure. He opened his eyes and found Chan and Jisung staring at him. _No – this is weird. I don’t want them to watch me._ But he couldn’t bring himself to stop Minho. _It just feels so fucking good._ He tried to hold back, but found it more difficult when Minho leaned down and clamped his teeth on the exposed skin between Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder. _I’m going to come_ , he realized. _I’m going to come in front of these people._ He was filled with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment as he released into his pants, the sticky substance coating his skin. _How desperate can I be? I let another stranger do this to me? And even worse, I let strangers watch._ Hyunjin had never felt more embarrassed.

“Let Hyunjin clean himself up,” Jisung told Minho, his tone one of amusement. Hyunjin couldn’t even look any of them in the eye as he made his way to the bathroom.

“You did well,” Jisung placed a kiss on Minho’s lips when Hyunjin had left the room. His cat sat on his lap, enjoying the sensation of Jisung’s fingers running through his hair.

“What do you think?” Chan asked, hopefully.

Jisung nodded. “Let’s introduce him to the others.”

“Tomorrow” Chan sighed. “He needs time to process everything that’s happened.”

 

Jisung and Minho left before Hyunjin could come back into the living room. Chan could still see the embarrassment all over his face. “Would you like to go home?” he asked the trembling boy.

Hyunjin nodded. “Don’t really have a choice.” Chan noticed how he kept his eyes downcast.

“Do you really hate living with your mother?” Chan asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t think there’s an adjective to describe just how much it sickens me,” Hyunjin scoffed.

“Then don’t go back,” Chan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hyunjin looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?” he laughed. “Where do I go then?”

Chan bit his lip. It would be risky, but beneficial. He was sure that Hyunjin was going to be a permanent part of their lives. He wasn’t making a mistake. “Jeongin has an extra bed in his apartment,” he sighed. “He’ll be happy to let you have it.”

“You’re telling me to stay with Jeongin?” Hyunjin looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to wake up because of me,” Hyunjin apologised to Jeongin again. “It’s fine,” Jeongin shrugged, limping into his apartment. “The thing about this kind of pain is that it gets worse when you don’t move.”

He gestured to the space around them. “Living room, and the kitchen is there,” he pointed to the right. “Bathroom on the left.” He pushed open a door. “This is our room.”

Hyunjin looked at him in confusion. “But Chan said…” _Fuck. He said extra bed, not bedroom,_ Hyunjin realized.

“This one is mine,” Jeongin said, taking a seat on the bed. Hyunjin noticed that the right side of the bedroom was completely bare.

“Did someone move out?” he asked.

Jeongin nodded. “Yeah.” He lifted his legs onto the bed. “I’m going to sleep a little more. These painkillers…” Hyunjin nodded.”Sure.” He wondered if he should go by his mother’s house and pick up his stuff. Maybe in a few hours… He wanted to avoid seeing her for as long as possible.

He sat on the bed opposite Jeongin’s, his eyes naturally drifting to the red headed male. He was asleep on his stomach. His t-shirt had ridden up, revealing the bandages around his torso. Hyunjin was pretty sure it was there because of him. He spotted a red tinge around the edge of the bandages – _blood_. He wondered if it was fresh blood. His teeth sunk into his lower lip, as he willed himself to stay put. _Control yourself, Hyunjin_.

He glanced at Jeongin’s face – his eyes were closed but he was breathing too evenly. He wasn’t fully asleep yet.

It felt like a few hours had passed, but when Hyunjin checked the time, it had just been an hour. Jeongin was emitting light snores, and Hyunjin was pretty sure he was asleep now.

He slowly slid off the bed, treading lightly on the wooden floorboards as he crossed over to Jeongin’s bed. He stared at his face for a few more seconds before crouching down and lifting his shirt slightly further up, getting a better view of the bandages. He smiled – definitely fresh blood. _Just how hard did I whip Jeongin last night?_ He licked his lips. He dragged a finger along the edge of the bandage, but was frustrated when he realized that the material had already absorbed the blood. He thought about giving up and just going back to his bed before Jeongin woke up and just kicked him out of his apartment. But the urge was too strong. _It’s right here. I can’t ignore it._

He slipped a finger under the bandage, slowly peeling it upwards, his eyes flickering to Jeongin’s face to make sure he’s asleep. He smiled victoriously when he exposed the cut that ran along the bottom of Jeongin’s back, just above the waistband of his sweatpants. He knew that if he applied any sort of pressure to the wound, Jeongin would wake up. He gulped. As much as he’d love to run his tongue over that cut, he couldn’t. He noticed a few blood stains on the skin around the wound. Perfect. Jeongin’s skin tasted like a strange mixture of soap and blood. It felt hot under his tongue. He watched in delight as the stains vanished from Jeongin’s milky skin as his tongue swept over them.

“Hyunjin, if you want something, just ask for it,” Jeongin muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

Hyunjin immediately flinched away and stood up, but soon realized that Jeongin wasn’t upset. The redhead simply propped himself up on his elbows, giving Hyunjin a questioning look.

“The thing is,” Hyunjin crouched down beside him again, “asking for it isn’t fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'll update soon. And I made a Twitter account if anyone wants to follow me. I'm @ StrayLilly


	4. Chapter 4

_Three times._ Jeongin had been violated without his consent three times in total, and all three in successive nights. One night after the other, he'd been subjected to unbearable pain – physical and emotional. After the third night, he’d been sure it wouldn’t happen again. 

Trying to shake off his dreadful memories, he glanced at Hyunjin who was cutting vegetables into small chunks on the counter opposite him. Jeongin placed his hands around his mug of coffee, sighing in contentment at the warmth that spread from his fingertips. “Sure you don't need help?” Jeongin asked, observing the focused way in which Hyunjin went on with his task.

“I'm good,” Hyunjin shrugged, not meeting Jeongin's eyes as he switched the stove on. He hadn't made eye contact with Jeongin since their conversation earlier. 

_“Hyunjin, if you want something, just ask for it,” Jeongin muttered, his eyes fluttering open._

_“The thing is,” Hyunjin crouched down beside him again, “asking for it isn’t fun.”_

_Jeongin furrowed his brows. “Hyunjin, I'm giving you what you want.” If there was one thing Jeongin prided himself on, it was being able to always satisfy the needs of those who used him. But the way Hyunjin looked at him in disdain brought to the surface a range of emotions he hadn't experienced in a while. After so long, he began to feel as though he wasn't good enough. Jeongin bit his lip. “Am I not good enough for you?” he asked Hyunjin, who stood up and tilted his head. “Just tell me how to give you what you want, Hyunjin.”_

_The older male sighed. “You're too obedient. You enjoy everything. You want to be used.” He looked at Jeongin guiltily. “But it doesn't mean that I don't want you. It's just means that sometimes I want someone less compliant.”_

“About earlier…” Jeongin bit his lip. 

Hyunjin paused, his back turned to Jeongin. “I know what I want isn't realistic,” he said, his voice soft. “That's why I'm trying not to dwell on it. And you shouldn't either.” 

Jeongin nodded. “I understand.” 

“Good,” Hyunjin looked over his shoulder at the redhead, his lips curving into a smile before he resumed cooking. Jeongin did feel a little better after hearing Hyunjin's words. But his need to please Hyunjin hadn't passed. 

“You wanted my blood back there, didn't you?” he probed, noting the way Hyunjin's shoulders tensed. “You saw my blood through the bandages, didn't you?” 

Hyunjin slowly nodded. “I'm disgusting, right?” he asked as he washed his hands.

Jeongin stood up and pulled his sweater over his head. He opened the drawer and pulled out a medium sized knife, the shiny silver blade reflecting the dim kitchen light. With tentative footsteps, he approached Hyunjin. Only when he took Hyunjin's hand into his own, did the taller male turn around, his eyes widening at the sight of bare chested Jeongin. 

Jeongin smiled as he placed the knife into Hyunjin's hand. “I know it's not as fun as it would be if I wasn't so willing,” he acknowledged. “But I'm giving it to you. So please, take it.”

Hyunjin closed his fingers over the blue handle of the knife. He ran his finger over the jagged silver, weighting how hard he'd have to press it against Jeongin's skin to draw out the blood that he craved so badly. 

“Your bed, please,” he told the younger, bringing a hand up to his cheek. “I'll be there in a minute.” 

Jeongin nodded. “Okay.” Hyunjin waited for Jeongin to leave before leaning against the counter and closing his eyes. 

He breathed in and out, trying to count each shaky breath that left his mouth. He should be happy about this opportunity. Chan had given him the chance to live with someone who would be at his beck and call, someone who would gladly give Hyunjin what he wanted. But the problem with being given something so freely, was the temptation to take more than you need. 

Jeongin had lain down on the bed just as Hyunjin asked. With his eyes closed and his breaths slow and even, he looked as though he was asleep. It was no wonder Hyunjin had thought he was asleep earlier on. 

“How are you so good at being still?” Hyunjin wondered out loud as he sat beside the redhead.

Jeongin's lips curved into a smile and he opened his eyes to look at Hyunjin. “Practice,” he explained. “Chan doesn't like too much movement.” 

Hyunjin nodded in understanding. He handed Jeongin the sweater he'd left in the kitchen. “Put it back on,” he told the confused male. “It's cold. And I just need your hand.”

“Are you sure?” Jeongin asked, sitting up. He was ready to offer any part of his body. He needed Hyunjin to know that. 

“Just your arm,” Hyunjin repeated. He waited for Jeongin to put his sweater back on before pulling up the sleeve of his left hand. 

Hyunjin gasped when he saw the scars on Jeongin's wrists, thin stripes going all the way up his arm. They were similar to Hyunjin's, except that Jeongin's were faded, each line telling a story of his past. “We don't have to do it on your arm,” Hyunjin said quickly.

“No, it's okay,” Jeongin reassured him. “I don't mind. I don't hurt myself anymore. You hurting me in the place I used to hurt myself will only remind me that it’s a place I don't want to revisit. So do it.” 

Hyunjin was doubtful and knew that he should refuse, but the craving that pushed to the surface spurred him on. He pressed the knife against Jeongin's milky skin. He heard the redhead's sharp intake of breath at the first rip in his skin. 

A thin red line appeared. But it wasn't enough yet. Hyunjin traced the red line with the tip of the knife, making sure the tear in his skin was opened up more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeongin tightly clutch the edge of the bed with his free hand.

Hyunjin caressed the younger’s thigh through his sweatpants, knowing it wasn't going to ease the pain but hoping it would be some kind of comfort. He was momentarily distracted by the realization that he wanted to comfort Jeongin at all. But at the sight of the blood, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

He couldn't help but let out a hungry whimper when the first few drops of blood oozed out of the cut, slowly gliding down his skin. He leaned down, his lips parted. He stuck his tongue out, lapping up the drops of blood before they were wasted.

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin said softly, his fingers finding their way into Hyunjin's blonde locks. “You'll be uncomfortable like that. You can lie down.” Hyunjin looked at Jeongin questioningly, his lips tinged with red. 

Jeongin shifted further up the bed, crossing his legs. Hyunjin nodded before lying down, his head on Jeongin's lap. Jeongin let his arm hang limply next to Hyunjin, making sure it was in reach. He stroked Hyunjin's hair as the older male latched his mouth onto Jeongin's bleeding hand.

Jeongin watched in fascination as Hyunjin licked the wound on his hand. As it began to dry up, Hyunjin began to get more desperate, his teeth pressing into his skin as an attempt to make it bleed again. Jeongin reached for the knife that lay discarded on the bed. “Here you go,” he said, gently pressing the knife into Hyunjin's hand. 

It took Hyunjin only a second to understand, and before the redhead knew it, the knife was cutting his skin open again. He gulped as the familiar burning sensation clawed its way up his arm. _So good_.

The heat from Hyunjin's tongue pressed against his skin as the older began licking again. He let out a whine, like a dog that had been starved. “It's okay,” Jeongin soothed, running his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. This served to encourage Hyunjin who moaned against his skin.

He was about to offer Hyunjin the knife again, when there was a knock on the apartment door. The sound of wood echoed through the apartment and Hyunjin sat up, looking at Jeongin with fearful eyes. “Jeongin, who…” 

Jeongin pulled down his sleeve and slid off the bed. “It could be anyone,” he shrugged. “Don't worry. It's alright.” He gave Hyunjin a smile before exiting the bedroom.

Hyunjin peered through the gap in the bedroom door, slightly curious and slightly annoyed at having been interrupted. He watched as Jeongin opened the door to reveal… _Oh_. The pretty freckled one. _Felix_ , he recalled. He was accompanied by another dark haired male. _Changbin_ , he guessed. 

When both males took turns to pull Jeongin in for a kiss, Hyunjin was taken aback. Then he remembered that he wasn't the only one Chan shared Jeongin with. Jeongin blushed as he always did under Changbin’s and Felix's adoring gazes.

“We just wanted to spend time with you,” Felix explained as Jeongin shut the door. “We know you weren't feeling up to going out and about, so we figured we'd come to you.”

“And we brought your favourite cupcakes from that bakery you like,” Changbin smiled. 

Jeongin smiled thankfully at them. Kind and caring Felix was normal, but kind and caring Changbin was rare. He wondered if Changbin had ulterior motives.

“You weren't busy, were you?” Felix asked, following Changbin and taking a seat on the couch.

“Oh,” Jeongin bit his lip and looked towards his room. It was a general rule that he couldn't leave something with someone unfinished. He was just going to tell them that he needed more time with Hyunjin when the male appeared from the bedroom. 

Although his mouth had been wiped clean, there was a slight red stain on his lips that could easily be mistaken as lipbalm. 

“Hello,” Hyunjin greeted their guests with a polite smile. 

“Ah it's the pretty boy!” Felix said with an excited grin. 

“So it's true,” Changbin smirked, his eyes on the TV. “You are living with Jeongin now.” 

Hyunjin nodded, trying not to stare at Felix. _Why is he so beautiful?_ “I'm going to finish cooking dinner,” he told Jeongin who nodded and went to the couch where Felix and Changbin made space between them. 

Hyunjin hated that he had such a good view of them from the kitchen which opened out into the living room area. He licked his lips noting the tight feminine blue blouse that Felix wore. He wondered what it would be like to peel it off him. As if sensing his gaze, Felix turned his head to look at him, and to Hyunjin's surprise, gave him a mischievous smile. Hyunjin quickly averted his eyes, trying to focus on cooking. But he couldn't help wanting to look at Felix again. When he did find the courage to lift his gaze, his jaw dropped. 

Felix and Jeongin were engaged in a heated makeout session. Felix straddled Jeongin, his arms around the redhead's neck. Hyunjin watched lustfully as their lips collided. Jeongin's hands traveled under Felix's blouse, making Hyunjin scowl in envy. His lips latched onto Felix's neck and the blonde let out a long drawn out moan which made Hyunjin’s pants become a bit tighter. 

Jeongin nibbled on Felix's neck, causing the freckled boy to throw his head back. His pink lips parted slightly. From behind the counter, Hyunjin began to palm his throbbing cock through his pants, his lip clenched between his teeth to keep himself from making any noise.

“Pretty, isn't he?” Hyunjin heard a whisper in his ear and jumped when he realized that Changbin was beside him. Embarrassed, he quickly removed his hand from his crotch, like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Changbin clicked his tongue. “You didn't have to stop on my account,” he chided. “I don't mind you watching. Just… don't touch.” 

Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes. “I – I wouldn't…”

“Oh, but you want to,” Changbin chuckled. 

Hyunjin ignored him and focused his attention on the stove. 

“I actually don't mind sharing Felix,” Changbin admitted, leaning against the counter. “I just have one condition. And I don't think it's one you'd accept.”

“And what's that condition?” Hyunjin asked, annoyed at Changbin's teasing. 

Changbin licked his lower lip and leaned towards Hyunjin. “If you want to fuck my Felix, let me fuck you first.”

“What?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, shocked by Changbin’s words. “I – I don’t… That’s not… No. No, I can’t do that.” Hyunjin felt offended by the condition Changbin had set out. He was always the one who did the fucking – but he’d never been fucked, and he didn’t want to be.

“Well then,” Changbin shrugged. “I guess you can’t do _that_ either.” He gestured with a tilt of his head to Felix and Jeongin.

  


“Felix, baby,” Changbin sighed. “Why are you looking at me like that?” “You want Hyunjin, don’t you?” Felix pouted. “You’ve wanted him ever since you saw him in that video Chan sent us.” 

“You know I do,” Changbin frowned. “So why are you asking?”

Felix drew invisible lines on Changbin’s chest. “Do you… do you think he’s prettier than me?”

“Lix,” Changbin ran his fingers through his sleek blonde strands before gripping onto the ends and forcing Felix to look up at him. “I keep telling you that no one is more beautiful than you are.” 

Felix closed his eyes and whimpered, loving the feeling of having his hair pulled. “Changbin…”

“You’ll help me get him, won’t you?” Changbin asked, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s neck. “Won’t you, Lixie?” 

Felix nodded eagerly. “Anything for you, Changbin.” 

“Promise, my love?” Changbin asked, nipping at his collar bone. 

Felix let out a breathy moan. “I p-promise, Binnie,” he stammered, as Changbin sucked on his skin. 

“Such a good baby,” Changbin purred, pulling Felix in for a kiss, as though it would seal the younger’s promise. 

His Felix was really beautiful. And his beauty served more than one purpose to Changbin. Changbin loved beautiful things and just having the pleasure of calling Felix his, made him feel good. But Felix also served to draw others in for Changbin, and that was his real value.

He glanced at the sleeping male on his left side. It was a stranger they’d picked up at a bar. “Is he asleep?” Felix asked.

“Yes, finally,” Changbin sighed. “It would have been nice if he was awake though.” He clicked his tongue. This one had given them too much trouble. 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Felix said, slipping out of bed. “Enjoy it, Binnie.” 

“I always do,” Changbin smiled at the blonde who exited their bedroom. He then turned his attention to the unconscious male. “Now, what do I do with you?” he smirked. 

  


“I know what Changbin asked you to do,” Jeongin said, observing Hyunjin as he played around with the food on his plate. 

“Yeah?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “Well, I suppose his condition was easy for you. You just beg to be fucked.” 

A year ago, Jeongin would have felt offended by Hyunjin’s comment. But now the words did nothing to him. He was used to those words, and had been called worse. In fact, he rather liked it. “You’re not the first one who showed so much resistance to that condition,” Jeongin laughed. “But they all give in sooner or later. Felix is quite something…”

“I’m not giving in,” Hyunjin shrugged stubbornly. 

“If you need help…” Jeongin trailed off, looking at him knowingly. 

“Help with what?” Hyunjin looked at him with furrowed brows. 

Jeongin cleared his throat. “Changbin won’t care whether it’s your first time or not. It won’t be pretty.” 

“But I just said I’m not giving in,” Hyunjin scoffed. “Anyway, what are you even offering?”

“I’m offering to fuck you,” Jeongin said simply, swallowing his mouthful of stirfry. “I’m kind of gentle, I’ve been told.” 

“W-what?” Hyunjin looked at him in confusion. “You…?” 

“Is it really a surprise?” Jeongin gave him a wry smile. “I do whatever I’m told to do, Hyunjin. So if someone asks me to fuck them, I do it.”

Hyunjin took a few seconds to process Jeongin’s words before shaking his head. “Nah, I’m good. I don’t need Felix that badly.” 

“Okay then,” Jeongin sighed. “But that’s what they all say.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you so so much for reading. I know I haven't been updating a lot but things have been difficult. I appreciate all the kudos and comments <3  
> Twitter - @ StrayLilly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed some Hyunlix and Hyunin...

“You know you didn’t have to come with me, right?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow as Chan jumped out of the car.

“I wanted to,” Chan shrugged. “Besides, how did you plan on getting all your stuff to Jeongin’s apartment by yourself?”

Hyunjin didn’t answer, but instead tried to figure out, once again, why Chan was being so nice. He walked up the path to the house, only just realizing that his mother’s car wasn’t in the garage. “She’s not home,” he told Chan, halting in his tracks.

“You don’t have a key?” Chan looked at him quizzically.

Hyunjin shook his head. “I didn’t take the spare key when I left that night. We can come back another time,” he sighed. “Unless you know how to pick a lock?”

Chan chuckled. “I do, actually. But I don’t think I have to,” he prodded the door with his foot and it swung open.

Hyunjin gaped. “She went out without locking the door.”

“She went out without even closing it,” Chan corrected, following Hyunjin in.

And Hyunjin suddenly wasn’t surprised. He could smell the alcohol as soon as he entered the living room. From the wine glasses and empty bottles of liquor he could tell straight away that she’d had company – the wrong kind. “She promised she wouldn’t,” he shook his head sadly, looking at the mess around him.

“Nothing you can do,” Chan whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him towards the staircase.

Hyunjin paused on the second stair. “Maybe this is a bad idea,” he said, turning to look at Chan. “I mean, how can I leave her in this state?”

“So you would rather babysit her?” Chan asked skeptically. “Are you sure you can live like that?”

“I…” Hyunjin sighed. “It’s my responsibility, isn’t it? As her son…”

“No,” Chan disagreed. “It’s her responsibility as your mother to take care of you. But I don’t see her doing that, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin nodded. “You’re right.”

It took three trips to the car before Hyunjin had moved all of his things out of the house. He took one last look at the house before buckling his seatbelt. He glanced at Chan who had his eyes on his cellphone. “Why are you so desperate to have me move in with Jeongin?” he asked, finally feeling brave enough to ask what had been nagging him for the past few hours.

“I’m just trying to help you,” Chan shrugged, starting the car engine and pulling out of the driveway.

“No,” Hyunjin looked at him stubbornly. “Look, I know it seems like I’m naïve and in a lot of ways, I am, but not about this. So tell me the truth. What do you want from me?”

Chan’s lips curved into a smile. “Clever boy, Hyunjin,” he chuckled. “What I want from you…” he hummed. “I want you to be there for Jeongin.”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Chan shrugged, looking at him so that he would see his sincerity. “Jaemin and Jeongin were quite close. Now that he’s gone, Jeongin has been lonely. I could just see him slipping away from me – from all of us. And none of us want to lose him.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “It’s hard to believe that you actually care about him. I mean, how can I be his friend and use him the way you let me?”

“Hyunjin,” Chan sighed in exasperation. “How many times do I have to tell you that Jeongin enjoys it?”

“Then why can’t you be his friend?” Hyunjin scoffed.

“I can’t be,” Chan shook his head. “I don’t want to be. I own Jeongin. I can’t own him and be his friend at the same time.”

“How can you own a person?” Hyunjin muttered, looking out of the window.

“The same way you own any object,” Chan patiently explained. “You buy it.”

“So you… you _bought_ Jeongin?” Hyunjin looked at him in surprise. “But then… But then why does he have a job? I mean if you pay him…”

“Jeongin and I have a certain arrangement,” Chan explained. “I don’t pay him. But I do pay for something important to him. Perhaps he’ll tell you in the future.”

“So you really own him?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” Chan nodded. “He signed a contract.”

Hyunjin felt as though he was having an information overload again. He thought about the concept of owning someone – of owning Jeongin. “How far am I allowed to go with Jeongin?” he enquired, hoping not to sound too excited.

Chan frowned. “Don’t break him. Literally, don’t break him. I draw the line at broken bones.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Broken bones are a bit difficult to explain to doctors,” Chan explained, noting his disappointment. “I realized it after the first few times.”

Hyunjin was puzzled. “I don’t understand it,” he groaned. “I don’t have a problem with what you do to Jeongin, but I don’t understand you. It’s like you care for him, but at the same time you don’t.”

“Think of it this way,” Chan sighed. “He’s a precious object because he serves me well. But at the end of the day, he is an object. And I can’t have feelings for an object, can I?”

“You can’t,” Hyunjin agreed, finally understanding.

“Just remember my condition,” Chan nodded. “If you fail to befriend Jeongin, you’ll never see any of us again.” He glanced at Hyunjin. “Understand?”

What Hyunjin understood, was that it was a threat, and that he’d need to do as Chan says. It was as though he’d stepped into a world he never knew existed. And it was too soon to leave.

 

“You’re just taking orders today,” Jeongin explained as Hyunjin smoothed down the collar of his green uniform shirt.

“What will you be doing?” Hyunjin asked, checking his reflection in the mirror.

“Deliveries,” Jeongin smiled, holding up the key for his bike.

Hyunjin watched him leave the restroom, and steeled himself for his first day of work.

The other staff members didn’t speak much to him. In fact, they only ever spoke to him when he did something wrong. Jeongin had warned him about this. They believed that he and Jeongin were favoured by Chan. And they weren’t wrong. Chan had let them go to work two hours later than they were supposed to today. He wasn’t exactly subtle with his favouritism. But the staff had little to complain about. For a pizzeria, the staff was paid very well. It kept them happy, and their mouths sealed.

He had only been working for an hour when an unexpected sight appeared behind the glass windows of the restaurant. His orange hair shone brightly in the sun, swept back in neat layers. He gave Hyunjin a shy smile as he stepped into the restaurant.

“Felix, hi,” Hyunjin blushed at how strange and high pitched his voice had suddenly become.

“Hi, Hyunjin,” Felix giggled.

Hyunjin took in the shorter male’s outfit. He looked adorable in his pink woolen sweater and plain blue jeans. “You look umm…” Hyunjin felt heat creep into his cheeks. “You look cute today.”

“Just today?” Felix pouted, placing his arms on the counter between them.

“No no,” Hyunjin shook his head quickly. “You look cute every day,” he reddened. “I mean, I don’t see you every day but you look cute when I see you, umm, not that I wouldn’t like to see you every day,” he stumbled over his words. Then, realizing what he’d just said, he looked away, muttering, “Well, fuck.”

“You’re the cutest,” Felix giggled, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s cheek which warmed at the touch.

“Ah,” Hyunjin looked away, unable to find an appropriate response. “Umm, are you here for Jeongin?”

Felix pulled his hand back and gave Hyunjin a mischievous smile. “Would it disappoint you if I said yes?”

Hyunjin bit his lip, and leaned forward, trying to regain his confidence. “You know it would.”

“Well, then,” Felix said softly, peering up at Hyunjin, “I hope this helps. I came here for both you and Jeongin.”

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Hyunjin laughed. “Jeongin isn’t here though.”

“I see,” Felix said, looking around, his eyes finally settling on Hyunjin. “Then you can tell him on my behalf. We’re all having dinner at mine and Changbin’s home. You should be there by 6,” he smiled.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “You live with him?”

Felix gave Hyunjin a wry smile. “I just invited you to dinner and you’re asking me about my living arrangements? Very rude, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Can’t blame me for being jealous.”

“It’s quite flattering, actually,” Felix winked. “So we’ll see you later?”

“And if I don’t want to?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

“Then don’t,” Felix said simply. “Although, I really wish you would,” he peered at Hyunjin from beneath his eyelashes, his pink lips pulled into a pout.

Hyunjin licked his lips. “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Felix smiled again, his eyes telling a tale of mischief.

 

Hyunjin listened to the sound of the shower being turned on in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the pillow, the sound of the water lulling him to sleep. He still had some time before he and Jeongin were expected at Changbin’s and Felix’s home. A nap wouldn’t hurt. He turned onto his side, cursing at having forgotten his phone on his chest.

He watched as his phone disappeared in the narrow space between the wall and his bed. Too lazy to move the whole bed, he slipped his hand into the dark crevice, attempting to reach his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when his hand closed around it, but was surprised to see something else that he’d brought back with it.

He observed the two boys in the polaroid. Jeongin was smiling brightly, his cheeks pink, no doubt because the other boy had an arm around Jeongin’s waist and his lips pressed to Jeongin’s cheek. Hyunjin turned the polaroid over and stared. In neat handwriting was written ‘ _Jeongin_ ’ and ‘ _Jaemin_ ’, their names connected by a heart and beneath their names, in an untidy scrawl was added ‘ _1 st anniversary_’.

 

Hyunjin chewed on his nails as he watched Jeongin style his hair in front of their mirror. “Jeongin?”

“Hm?” Jeongin hummed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Did Jaemin live here with you?” Hyunjin asked, trying not to give away anything.

There was a pause in which a wave of emotion passed over Jeongin’s face, only to be replaced with a rigid smile. “He did,” Jeongin nodded. “How did you find out?”

Hyunjin ignored his question. “But I thought he used to live in the house my mom bought.”

“He did,” Jeongin said as he applied eyeliner, “for a while. But like you, he decided he was better off away from there.”

“So you both were good friends?” Hyunjin questioned.

Jeongin turned around and narrowed his eyes at Hyunjin. “Why all the questions about Jaemin?”

Because I think that you both were more than just friends, Hyunjin wanted to say. “Just curious,” he shook his head.

“We should go,” Jeongin stood up. “The car Changbin sent to pick us up should be here by now.”

Jeongin was silent for their entire journey. Hyunjin could have kicked himself for bringing up something that upset him. If Chan thought he and Jeongin weren’t getting along…

He silently shook his head and stared out of the window. Chan wanted him to be some kind of replacement for Jaemin, so he’d have to befriend Jeongin somehow. He just didn’t understand how to go about doing it, especially if Jaemin was more than just a friend to Jeongin.

 

He watched enviously as Felix kissed Jeongin in welcome.

“Nice of you to join us,” Felix winked at Hyunjin as he led the two of them inside. The house was definitely homelier than Chan’s. It was easy to tell that it was inhabited by a couple. It was decorated in bright colours and framed photographs of the couple hung on the walls. It was almost like a museum dedicated to their relationship.

“Changbin will be home from work in an hour or so,” Felix explained as he led them to the living room.

“In an hour or so?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you say that dinner was at six? We wouldn’t have bothered you this early if we knew…”

Felix giggled. “I said that you should be here at six – not that dinner would be at six. No one else is here yet.”

“So why us?” Hyunjin asked wearily.

“You,” Felix smiled. “Just you.” He threw Jeongin a glance, before fixing his eyes on Hyunjin once more. Hyunjin felt a small hand slide into his own, and felt himself being drawn away from the living room.

Hyunjin watched Felix move around the kitchen, tossing various ingredients into a pan. “Can you cook?” Felix asked over his shoulder.

“A little,” Hyunjin admitted. “I’m not very good at it.”

Felix set him a few tasks, and he began to wonder exactly why he had been summoned an hour earlier to dinner. “Why am I here?” he wondered out loud. “Why am I here right now?”

Felix toyed with the spoon in his hand and shot Hyunjin a nervous glance. “Because there’s something I’ve been dying to do,” he sighed. “I’m just such a coward. I don’t know if I can.”

“What is it?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

Felix approached him tentatively, his eyes flickering between Hyunjin and the floor. It made Hyunjin smile to see Felix’s hands trembling as he got closer. His usual confidence had been stripped away, and it was a sight that he adored.

“What is that you want to do?” Hyunjin asked again, even though the lustful look in Felix’s eyes held all the answers he needed. He just couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t understand why Felix would want him when he had Changbin.

He inhaled sharply, too shocked to move away when Felix brushed his lips across Hyunjin’s, his arms hooked around Hyunjin’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Felix whispered against his lips, although his tone said that he was anything but sorry. “I just couldn’t resist.”

There was only so much Hyunjin could take. How many times had he imagined having Felix? Touching him, kissing him, feeling him…

He leaned in, taking control of the next kiss and forcing open willing lips with his tongue. Felix sucked on his tongue, forcing a moan out of Hyunjin’s mouth and his grip to tighten on Felix’s hips as he pulled him closer. He needed more of him.

Apparently Felix knew that, because he was the first to tear his lips away. He looked Hyunjin in the eye, held his gaze for a heartbeat, then dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor. He roughly shucked Hyunjin’s pants down to the tops of his thighs.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin muttered, bracing himself against the counter.

He moaned as the ginger-headed male wrapped his pink lips around the head of his erection. How could he say no to that? To everything he ever wanted in front of him? Not even a saint would have the strength, and Hyunjin was no saint.

He felt lips wrap hesitantly around his shaft and he ran his fingers gently over Felix’s hair. His tongue traced a vein on his shaft, and Hyunjin shuddered. It was like waking up in a dream, watching that mouth explore his cock. Felix was slow but thorough, taking his time to learn every inch of him with his lips and tongue before sucking lightly – too lightly.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin swore. “Felix, please.”

Felix moaned around his cock and sucked harder, taking in more of him. Hyunjin felt the tug all the way up his spine and watched Felix’s lips stretch around him. He gripped the strands of the other male’s hair tightly between his fingers, throwing his head back and lifting his hips in a plea for more.

He cursed himself for opening his eyes, because now he was taking in the sight of Felix struggling to swallow him whole, tears leaking from his eyes as his cock hit the back of his throat. And that sight was too much for him.

 Felix closed his eyes as soon as he got the first taste of Hyunjin’s cock. It wasn’t the worst taste, but it wasn’t the best either. Of course, he wouldn’t let that show.

He felt rewarded when he heard Hyunjin murmur a string of curses. It was through Changbin that he’d learned how to drive a man crazy enough that they’d be willing to take anything for him. He knew exactly how hard he should suck, knew how Hyunjin would love to feel his throat tighten around his shaft as he swallowed. He knew how much he should struggle, he knew how many tears would be enough. He knew what to do with his tongue and how firmly he should grip the base with his fingers so the tension would build and intensify.

He felt Hyunjin’s hands clench harder in his hair and his hips thrust forward helplessly. “Fuck, it’s so good. I can’t –”

Hyunjin made a strangled sound and Felix took a breath, relaxing his throat, knowing what he needed. He lifted both his hands to the other’s hips as Hyunjin thrust his way to climax between his lips.

Felix heard the strained whimper and tasted salt as Hyunjin’s release filled his mouth. He swallowed it with a deep groan, making sure to lap up every drop. The taste wasn’t pleasant but he’d pretend that it was the most delicious substance he’d ever had. He licked Hyunjin’s cock clean, fascinated that he was already starting to harden again.

Felix was pleased with himself. He did well. Changbin will be happy.

With trembling hands, Hyunjin buttoned his pants and watched as Felix stood up. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip collecting some of the white substance that had dribbled out of his mouth.

“Felix,” Hyunjin began. “This…”

“Ssh,” Felix placed a finger over Hyunjin’s lips, silencing him. “Changbin doesn’t have to know about this,” he said in a whisper.

Hyunjin felt some relief at his words. Although he still wasn’t sure how he was going to face Changbin at dinner.

“But Hyunjin,” Felix toyed with the buttons on Hyunjin’s now untucked shirt, “I really want more of you,” he said, peering up at him from under his eyelashes.

Hyunjin took slow breaths, trying to compose himself. Felix’s cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were swollen. There were tear stains on his cheeks and he looked beautiful.

“I want you inside of me, Hyunjin,” Felix said, his voice edged with desperation, his fingers gripping tightly onto his shirt. “But Changbin…” Felix looked away. “You know what he wants to do to you first…”

“I – I know,” Hyunjin ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated. “But Felix, I can’t – I – That’s not something I…”

He faltered after seeing Felix’s lips form a pout, his eyes filled with disappointment.

“I’ll think about it,” Hyunjin whispered.

 

“Jeongin,” Chan smiled and stood up, pecking Jeongin on the lips before gesturing to an empty chair beside him. “To everyone who has yet to meet him,” Chan smiled at the other dinner guests, “this is Hwang Hyunjin – our newest… friend,” he emphasized the last bit.

“Hi,” Hyunjin raised his hand in greeting, giving them all a wary smile.

“Nice to see you again, Hyunjin,” Changbin tilted his head, his eyes appraising Hyunjin and making the younger male shift his feet uncomfortably.

“Yeah, it is,” Jisung agreed with a grin. He gestured to the seat next to him. “Please sit.”

“Hyunjin,” Chan smiled at the male that Felix had just ushered into the room. “This is my boyfriend Woojin.” Woojin greeted Chan with a kiss, that made Hyunjin slightly uncomfortable to witness.

What made Hyunjin even more uncomfortable was the stare from the male who sat across from him. He wore glasses and had chocolate brown hair. He made no effort to smile or greet Hyunjin. He simply stared, the look in his eyes seeming to be somewhat hostile.

“Seungmin, you haven’t introduced yourself. You’re being rude,” Changbin scolded, an eyebrow raised.

“What are you going to do about it?” Seungmin scowled at Changbin who chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t mind him,” Changbin rolled his eyes. “He’s naturally grumpy.”

“Shall we eat?” Felix asked, gesturing to the food on the table. He gave Hyunjin a wink before pushing a plate towards him.

Hyunjin was about to serve himself when he noticed something strange. Jisung had two plates in front of him. He placed food onto one of the plates, and Hyunjin furrowed his brows when he lowered the plate below the table.

Hyunjin gasped. Because there on the floor, unnoticed, was Minho. He had two furry black cat ears clipped to his hair. They matched his black sweater and… Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. He was wearing a short skirt which revealed his muscular thighs. _Interesting._

He watched in fascination as Minho eyed the plate that was placed on the ground beside him. He unwrapped his body from around Jisung’s legs and on all fours, he made his way to the plate. Hyunjin was astounded when he began eating from the plate, as a cat would, with small nibbles and licks.

Hyunjin looked at the other guests to gauge their reactions, but they were all conversing with each other and neither of them batted an eyelid in Minho’s direction. Jisung himself had already begun eating his own dinner. Perhaps sensing Hyunjin’s stare, Jisung turned to look at him questioningly. “Why are you surprised?” he asked with a low chuckle. “I did tell you he’s my kitty,” he teased.

Hyunjin blushed. “I just didn’t think you meant it so literally.” He watched with his jaw slightly lowered as Minho nuzzled Jisung’s leg, catching the other’s attention.

“Ah,” Jisung clicked his tongue and shook his head, but he had a smile playing on his lips. “Come,” he told Minho.

The cat-like male obeyed, clambering onto Jisung’s lap. He smiled at Jisung, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but notice the gravy stains smeared across his lips and some on his cheeks. He was a messy eater. The sight awakened a feral urge within Hyunjin. He remembered how Minho had felt pressed against his crotch. His pants began to tighten at the memory. He stared at his plate and tried to count his breaths, hoping to calm his body down. But the little mewls escaping from Minho’s mouth wasn’t helping. He lifted his gaze to the couple and had to stifle his own moan when he saw Jisung lick a long stripe across Minho’s face. Someone else would have probably found it disgusting but watching Jisung lick off the stains on Minho's face had awoken something primal and needy inside Hyunjin.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. He glanced behind him. A large double door led to what looked like a balcony. He would have excused himself but he didn’t think anyone was actually paying attention.

He clutched the balcony rails tightly, his knuckles white. His eyes closed, he lifted his head, letting the cool breeze envelope him.

He was only made aware that he wasn’t alone when he heard the other person let out a soft sigh. He opened his eyes to see who else had needed fresh air and was surprised to see the hostile male who had been seated opposite him – Seungmin. He stood too close now. If it had been any of the others, Hyunjin wouldn’t have minded, but this one made his skin prickle.

“Too hot in there?” the male asked, his voice edged with sarcasm.

Hyunjin hung his head in shame as though the other male could read his mind. “I just… It’s all just new.”

“You mean, it’s all a bit strange,” Seungmin laughed, but there was no warmth in his laughter.

Hyunjin shrugged in response, hoping to get rid of him. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Which part is the strangest?” Seungmin questioned, obviously not wanting to leave.

“I wasn’t aware that we were close enough to confide in each other,” Hyunjin shook his head and looked away.

“I beg to differ,” Seungmin smirked. “How much closer would you like to be?”

He really was standing too close for comfort, their elbows touching. Hyunjin took a hasty step back, choosing to lean against the wall instead. “What do you want?” he asked Seungmin. He knew enough to understand the difference between someone who made conversation for the sake of it, and someone who has a purpose behind their words.

Seungmin bristled. “You don’t trust me?” he asked in mock offence. “You were quick to trust the rest of them.”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “Was that a mistake?”

 “The thing about mistakes,” Seungmin sighed, “is that we can’t call them mistakes until they happen.”

“Do you always talk in riddles?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Listen,” Seungmin looked at him grimly. “You don’t trust me and that’s good. That’s probably the smartest thing you’ve done since you found Jaemin’s invitation.” He looked at Hyunjin as he cleaned the lenses of his glasses with the sleeve of his sweater. “I just want to help you.”

“First you tell me not to trust you, and then you offer me your help,” Hyunjin snorted. He turned to go back inside but a hand closed over his wrist.

“Wait,” Seungmin said, his voice as firm as his grip. He slipped a piece of paper into Hyunjin’s jacket pocket. “Call me when you finally figure out that you need help,” he shook his head before letting go off Hyunjin’s wrist.

 

“He’s a bit strange, isn’t he?” Hyunjin asked.

 Jeongin lifted his gaze to where Hyunjin lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his textbook. “Who are you talking about?”

Hyunjin sat up and frowned. “That… Seungmin.”

“Well…” Jeongin thought about it. “He likes keeping to himself. But I wouldn’t call that strange.”

Hyunjin hummed. “Do you and him… do you both…?”

Jeongin chuckled. “He fucks me sometimes, Hyunjin. Sometimes he likes being the one fucked.”

Hyunjin shook his head and gave the younger a wry smile. “Sometimes your innocent face makes me forget what you really are.”

“Speaking of innocent faces…” Jeongin cleared his throat. “Felix called me this morning. He wanted to know if you and I would like to come over for coffee sometime this week.”

Hyunjin groaned. He’d somehow managed to get through the whole week without giving in and accepting Changbin’s offer. If he saw Felix again, and they ended up having another session in the kitchen, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to refuse Changbin.

He stared at Jeongin who was scrawling something in his notebook.

“I can feel you staring,” Jeongin murmured without looking up.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Hyunjin asked, biting his lip.

“What?” Jeongin furrowed his brows.

Hyunjin shrugged. “You know… being fucked.”

“I can show you,” Jeongin smiled and swung his legs over the bed.

“No, no,” Hyunjin said quickly, eyeing the male who was walking towards him.

“It’s not bad,” Jeongin reassured him. “Just… let me show you.” He brushed a stray strand of hair away from Hyunjin’s eyes. “You don’t have to be so scared.”

“I am not scared,” Hyunjin scoffed.

Jeongin laughed. “You are, but it’s alright.”

“I’m not scared,” Hyunjin denied his accusation.

“Then let me fuck you,” Jeongin shrugged. Ignoring Hyunjin’s protests, he rummaged in his drawer to find the bottle of lube before settling down on the bed.

“Jeongin, no,” Hyunjin said firmly, shifting away from him.

“I’ll just use my fingers,” Jeongin sighed, wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

Hyunjin hesitated. “Will that… hurt less?”

“It’s going to feel good,” Jeongin rolled his eyes. “Just trust me on this. I can’t bear to see you pining over Felix anymore. So let me get you ready for when Changbin finally fucks you.”

“I don’t pine over Felix,” Hyunjin scowled.

“You say his name in your sleep,” Jeongin looked at him skeptically.

Hyunjin hesitated, eyeing the bottle of lube. “What do you need me to do?”

“First,” Jeongin stood up, “take off your clothes.”

“All of my clothes?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

Jeongin nodded, waiting for him to strip. Hyunjin took longer than usual, and Jeongin could tell he was trying to delay the process.

“You weren’t slow to take off your clothes when it was you fucking me,” Jeongin shook his head impatiently.

“I was just excited,” Hyunjin argued, undoing the buttons on his jeans.

Jeongin swatted his hands away, deftly undoing the remaining button and unzipping his jeans. He looked at the surprised expression on Hyunjin’s face and shrugged. “I’m just helping.”

Hyunjin scowled but pushed his jeans down to his ankles. Jeongin could see the tension in his shoulders. It won’t work like that.

“Relax, Hyunjin,” he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re going to like it.”

“If I don’t…” Hyunjin glanced at him.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Jeongin nodded.

He used his fingers to trace the crevices on Hyunjin’s bare chest, feeling his muscles tighten as he moved lower. He leaned forward, surprising Hyunjin with a kiss on his neck. “Relax,” he whispered again, nipping on his neck.

He trailed his fingers lower, finding the waistband of Hyunjin’s boxers. He slipped his boxers down to his ankles. He cupped his ass and heard a whimper from the taller male. For a few seconds, he just massaged his cheeks, letting Hyunjin grow accustomed to his touch.

“On the bed, on your stomach,” Jeongin finally instructed.

Settling behind Hyunjin, he took in the beautiful sight of the male, posed with his face pressed into the pillow, his hips lifted in the air, his body shivering despite the intense heat in the room.

He spread the cheeks of Hyunjin’s ass with his thumbs, and without warning he dipped down and licked the tight ring of muscles.

“Jeongin?” Hyunjin’s voice was soft. Stunned. “Are you – _oh god_.”

Jeongin squeezed the flesh in his hands as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin, Hyunjin’s surprised moans spurring him on. His hips tilted instinctively, unconsciously begging for more.

So Jeongin gave him more. He pushed his tongue inside and was rewarded with a shout that echoes off their bedroom walls.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin was rocking helplessly against Jeongin’s mouth. “Fuck, Jeongin, I’ve never – this – I didn’t know it would feel…”

But Jeongin could feel how much he liked it. He could hear it in the sounds Hyunjin was making.

“Oh god,” Hyunjin was muttering. “It shouldn’t feel so good. Why is it so good?”

Jeongin swirled his tongue around Hyunjin’s tight hole, eliciting a high pitched moan from the other. “More,” Hyunjin panted. “Deeper, please.”

Jeongin thrust his tongue deep once, twice, then lifted his mouth and grabbed for the lube. He tipped it over watched the thick liquid run between Hyunjin’s cheeks.

Hyunjin was swearing, his body practically vibrating with desire. “Why’d you stop?” he groaned.

“Just giving you what you want, Hyunjin,” Jeongin smirked. “You said you wanted it deeper, right?” He reached around Hyunjin, taking his cock with his free hand. Hyunjin moaned, pressing his face into the pillow.

Jeongin slowly eased one finger past the tight ring of muscles. “You’re so tight,” he murmured when Hyunjin let out a ragged breath. He pushed in, massaging him in a way he knew would make him want more. “Talk to me, Hyunjin,” he stroked his cock in time to the slow thrusts of his finger. “What are you feeling?”

But Hyunjin only let out a strangled moan.

“No, I need to hear you speak,” Jeongin sighed. “Or should I stop?”

“What? No!” Hyunjin spoke up, his voice filled with frustration and need. “Don’t stop. I like it. No. Fuck. I love it.”

“Told you that you would,” Jeongin leaned forward and nipped the back of his shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Hyunjin panted. “Or fuck me. I need _more_. Fuck me.”

Jeongin’s own cock twitched in response to that, but he knew Hyunjin wasn’t ready. “You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he muttered. “But I’ll give you a hint.”

He pulled out and then added a second finger to the first, gritting his teeth at the slow insertion and the snug fit.

Hyunjin let out a shout and dug his fingers into the sheets. “Jeongin – too much. I can’t –”

“See?” Jeongin chuckled. “You think it’s too much now. Can you imagine…?” He rubbed Hyunjin’s prostrate with the tips of his fingers, unable to stop himself from soothing the pressure, unable to deny Hyunjin his pleasure.

“Oh fuck!” Hyunjin whimpered. Jeongin felt Hyunjin’s own hand cover his where it gripped his cock, increasing the rhythm and force of the strokes. “Need… to come…” Hyunjin panted between strokes.

Hyunjin pushed back against Jeongin’s fingers, begging. “Please, Jeongin, need –”

Jeongin sank his fingers deeper into his hot, tight hole and heard Hyunjin’s moaning getting louder with every thrust. A dark thread of satisfaction wrapped around him, the way it always did when he was able to please someone.

Hyunjin let out a loud cry when he came in Jeongin’s hand. Jeongin could feel the muscle contractions crushing his fingers with the force of the orgasm and how hard Hyunjin was shaking from it. Ignoring his own burning needs, he slowed down and then stopped.

Hyunjin collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto his back with a groan. After wiping his hands on a towel, Jeongin lay down next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “I -…” He closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have let you do that.”

“You enjoyed it,” Jeongin frowned.

“Yeah but now…” Hyunjin sighed. “Now I’m weak and pathetic like you.”

“Bottoming doesn’t make you weak,” Jeongin argued, ignoring the insult like he’d trained himself to do.

“It does!” Hyunjin shouted sitting up and wincing. “There’s a reason I never wanted to. Now I’m just like you.”

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin sighed. “Listen…”

“No,” Hyunjin slid off the bed and looked down at Jeongin. “Get up. It’s my turn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 your comments and kudos mean the world to me...


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunjin sat at the edge of the bed, observing the trembling boy who kneeled before him. The cold draft from the open window engulfed them. Hyunjin wasn’t bothered by it, but Jeongin who was bare bodied, shivered. 

He’d been kneeling for a few minutes now. All Hyunjin had done was stare at him. It’s not that Hyunjin didn’t want to do anything to him. He did. The problem was that Jeongin would  _ enjoy _ everything he gave him. And he didn’t want the younger to enjoy anything. He wanted him to suffer. 

In all honesty, Jeongin had done nothing wrong. But he needed to be punished anyway. Hyunjin knew that his reasoning wasn’t sound, but he needed someone to blame for his weakness and Jeongin just happened to be conveniently nearby. 

He stood up and walked over to his closet, zipping open his gym bag to get what he needed. Walking briskly to the other, he lightly touched his red strands of hair, before grasping onto the ends tightly. This elicited a gasp of pain from Jeongin. “Come,” Hyunjin told him. The redhead furrowed his brows in confusion and looked up at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin gestured to the bedroom door before tugging on Jeongin’s hair and leading him out of the bedroom. His grip on Jeongin’s hair firm, he led him into the bathroom, and shoved him into the shower. 

“Let’s see how much you enjoy this,” the corner of his mouth lifted into a smug smile. 

Jeongin looked at him in trepidation, his hands wrapped around his body, his feet shifting nervously on the tiled shower floor. 

Hyunjin took one end of the jump rope and tied it around the showerhead. The other end, he used to tie Jeongin’s wrists behind his back. He made sure that the rope cut tightly into his skin, before securing it with a knot. And then he turned the shower on.

He was rewarded with a shriek from Jeongin who wasn’t expecting the rush of cold water to hit him. “Stay on your feet,” was all Hyunjin said before leaving.

He took his time cooking dinner, cutting the vegetables evenly, and sipping on a beer while he cooked. He could hear the constant spray of water from the bathroom. It made him smile. He was tempted to check the state of the younger male, but he wanted him to be alone for a while. 

He ate dinner by himself, the sound of the water and the spluttering coughs from Jeongin satisfying him more than the food was.

“Stupid slut,” Hyunjin clicked his tongue at the sight of Jeongin. Tied up, trying to keep himself upright, his eyes battling to stay open, he looked truly pathetic. “You know,” Hyunjin chuckled, “if you weren’t such a pain slut I wouldn’t have had to do this to you.”

Hyunjin turned off the water. “Still enjoying yourself? Still willing to take everything I give you?” he asked as he removed his own clothing.

Jeongin’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to focus his eyes on Hyunjin. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a soft whimper came through. 

“I can’t hear you,” Hyunjin growled, stepping into the shower and turning on the water again, this time at a warmer temperature. Jeongin’s hair was plastered to his face. His red hair dye mixed with the water that swirled around his feet, and Hyunjin wished that it was blood instead. “I said,” he gripped Jeongin’s hair and tilted his head back, baring his throat, “I can’t hear you.”

Jeongin could hear the faint echo of Hyunjin’s voice. His body felt numb. He couldn’t feel his fingers. He couldn’t feel his toes. He would have been glad for the sudden rise in the temperature of the water, but his body had gone past the state of feeling cold. He just wanted to sleep. He tried to respond to Hyunjin’s question, but his vocal cords wouldn’t obey him.

“Fine,” Hyunjin growled, unhappy with the lack of response. He clamped his mouth over Jeongin’s throat, pressing his teeth into his skin, only pulling back when he was sure he’d left indentations. Roughly, he gripped Jeongin’s shoulders and turned him around, slamming him against the wall.

With his faced pressed against the tiles, Jeongin felt the sharp edge of a knife press into his upper back, the tip pricking his skin like a needle. There was a slight sting, starting at one point, and then moving across in a jagged line. He suspected that it should have been more painful than it actually felt. But being under the cold water for so long had dulled his senses to the point that they were almost completely shut off. 

Hyunjin watched with dilated pupils, as a red line slowly appeared on Jeongin’s back, between his shoulders. He felt the hunger building up in him quickly. The next cut was faster, managed in one swift movement of the blade. Jeongin didn’t flinch. Hyunjin didn’t mind. He didn’t care about punishing him now. He just wanted to satisfy his own hunger. 

Fat drops of blood mixed with warm drops of water dripped down the younger male’s back. Hyunjin couldn’t resist any longer. He gripped Jeongin’s hips as his tongue lapped up the blood hungrily. He wasn’t going to let any of it go to waste. His tongue made wild motions across Jeongin’s back, determined to catch every scarlet drop before it dripped to the floor. 

Panting, and his bloodlust satisfied, Hyunjin stroked his hardened length. He turned Jeongin around, ignoring that the male was close to falling unconscious, his feet struggling to keep him upright.

“Since you can’t stand,” Hyunjin sneered as he cut the end of the rope tied to the showerhead, “let’s get you onto your knees.”

He didn’t have to push hard on his shoulders. Without the rope holding him upright, Jeongin’s legs easily gave way and the redhead fell to the floor. He kept his head bowed, his legs sprawled beneath him. 

Hyunjin gripped the slippery strands of hair between his fingers and tilted his head back. Another whimper escaped from between his lips, this one weaker than the last. “You disgust me,” Hyunjin spat. “You’re nothing but a slut – a whore for anyone who wants to use you. And you know what?” he asked, twisting the strands of hair in his hand. “You’re not even good at it.” 

He tilted his head unsure as to whether Jeongin could even hear him. “Open your mouth.”

Jeongin made a weak attempt to obey, and Hyunjin growled in annoyance. “Fuck it,” he murmured, before prying open Jeongin’s mouth with his hands. Only when it was wide enough, did he push the head of his cock inside. 

Hyunjin let Jeongin’s mouth close over his cock, pushing it further in until it reached the back of his throat. His grip on Jeongin’s hair firm, he eased his hips back before grabbing Jeongin’s head and slamming in hard. He began to shake, losing himself in the pleasure that spread from his groin, through the rest of his body. Unable to feel or hear anything, his heart pounded and blood rushed through his ears as the pleasure grew and surged. He slammed in, harder and faster, needing more. 

Jeongin’s eyes widened at the pain of Hyunjin’s cock crashing into the back of his throat. He choked as his throat was assaulted over and over, without mercy. He whined when Hyunjin’s fingers began ripping out hairs, his grip getting tighter as he cried out. When his hips stiffened to a halt, and his body shuddered, Jeongin felt the sticky substance shoot into his mouth and down his throat. Hyunjin’s cock was pushed far inside, blocking his airway. All he could do was look up at Hyunjin through teary eyes as the disgusting taste kept filling his mouth.

When Hyunjin yanked back, Jeongin coughed with force, expelling saliva, and cum that his body had rejected. Hyunjin pulled him back to his feet, a look of disgust on his face. “See how pathetic you are,” he shook his head, holding Jeongin up by his hair. “You can’t even swallow what I give you.”

He smeared the cum from Jeongin’s face onto two of his fingers, before thrusting them into Jeongin’s mouth. “Swallow,” he commanded. “Be a good bitch, Jeongin.”

Jeongin sucked weakly on Hyunjin’s fingers, trying to collect all of the cum onto his tongue. He forced himself to swallow the substance, even though his throat burned.

Hyunjin cut the rope from his wrists, with one swift movement of his knife. He carried Jeongin in his arms, but the way he looked at him was anything but intimate. He set Jeongin down on the bed, haphazardly throwing a blanket over him. 

Jeongin heard his footsteps fade away, and the front door creaking open, before being pulled shut. He was gone.

He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He was disappointed in himself, because for the first time in a long time he had been tempted to say ‘stop’. Even though he hadn’t actually said it to Hyunjin, the word had been on the tip of his tongue, and he hated himself for it. He was supposed to take everything they gave him. He was supposed to obey at all costs. He was supposed to be whatever they wanted him to be.

**Three Years Ago**

_ This was supposed to be easy. He was dressed well, he thought. He wore the tightest jeans he could find, and he left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. He’d even worn eyeliner. He knew which street corner to go to. He’d heard all about it. But the way the others were looking at him made him uneasy. A middle aged woman sauntered over with the sway of her hips.  _

_ “Who do you work for?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_ Jeongin shook his head. “No one. Just… myself I guess.” _

_ She laughed. “You can’t get clients that way,” she told him. “Look,” she pointed to a group, “they work for Sejun, but we,” she gestured to herself and two others, “we work for Kai.” _

_ Jeongin shrugged, not knowing what to say. “Umm…” _

_ “Clients, especially the big ones, want to know that they have someone to complain to when they aren’t satisfied,” she explained. “I can introduce you to Kai…” _

_ “Don’t listen to her,” a boy dressed in a hoodie and jeans appeared next to Jeongin. “You want big money, I know someone who can help.” Jeongin looked at him hesitantly. He did need money – a lot of it.  _

_ Jeongin didn’t know what model the car was, but he could tell that it was expensive. The surface was smooth, black and glistening. The wheels crunched softly against the tarred road. The dark windows were tinted black. The boy led him across the street to where the car came to a halt. The back window rolled down to reveal a middle aged man, streaks of grey running through his jet black hair. He nodded his head in greeting to the boy, before his gaze turned to Jeongin.  _

_ “Looks young,” he drawled, an eyebrow raised.  _

_ “Eighteen,” the boy reassured him, showing him Jeongin’s ID card. “He just looks younger. He’ll fetch a good price because of that.” _

_ The man nodded in agreement. “I’ll deposit your payment tonight,” he told the boy. “You did well.” He turned to Jeongin. “Come.” _

_ The lack of light on the ground floor and the absence of any other people besides the man, and himself, made the apartment building appear to be abandoned. Not for the first time that night, he questioned whether this was too big of a risk. He’d just driven across town with a stranger, and now he was following that stranger into an abandoned building. A strange feeling of foreboding followed him as he climbed the staircase, and a chilling shiver ran down his spine. Only when he turned onto the second set of stairs did he notice the light that shone where the stairs ended. Not an abandoned building then, he thought in relief.  _

_ The corridor was well-lit. They passed several shut doors until stopping at one that was slightly ajar. The man pushed open the door to reveal a simple setting – a double bed with white sheets, surrounded by four grey wallpapered walls. The wall on the left side of the bed had a huge mirror, almost spanning the length of the wall. There was no other furniture in the room. _

_ While the man strode inside the room, Jeongin stayed put outside. The man looked at him, not unkindly. “Come in, dear,” he sighed. “We have much to discuss.” _

_ Jeongin sat at the edge of the bed, vaguely aware of how sterile the room smelled, almost like a hospital. “How desperate are you for money?” the man asked as he paced the length of the room.  _

_ Jeongin thought about it. It was a matter of life and death. Had it been his life, he wouldn’t even have considered doing something like this. But it wasn’t his life at stake. “I’ll do anything.” _

_ “Then you need to understand a few things,” the man went on. “Once you agree to our terms, there is nothing that we can’t do to you. The word ‘no’ must be completely eradicated from your vocabulary. You cannot refuse anything.” _

_ “I’ll do anything,” Jeongin repeated, looking at the man with a determined look in his eyes. _

 

“I can’t do it,” was the first thing Hyunjin said when Chan opened his door. “I can’t do the whole friendship thing with Jeongin.”

Chan observed the droplets of sweat trickling down his neck and onto his already wet sweatshirt. “Come in,” he said, standing aside for the panting male. “Did you run all the way here?” 

“Just a jog,” Hyunjin shrugged, running his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair. He followed Chan into the living room, but stopped in his tracks. Woojin lay on one couch, a glass of wine in his hand. Seungmin was sprawled in an armchair. Both looked at him in surprise. 

“Hyunjin,” Woojin smiled. “This is a surprise.”

Seungmin simply stared.

Hyunjin wrung his hands nervously when Chan took a seat beside Woojin. “Umm, maybe this isn’t a good time.”

Chan shook his head. “You can speak freely around them,” he reassured Hyunjin. “Take a seat and tell me why you can’t be friends with Jeongin.”

All three looked at Hyunjin expectantly, and he balked under their gazes. He hadn’t expected that he’d have to answer to  _ three _ people. He’d hoped that Chan would have been alone – that he would have somehow convinced him to withdraw his condition, and that he would be okay with Hyunjin unable to do as he requested.

“The way I treat him,” Hyunjin gulped. “The way I treated him today…” He took a deep breath and they patiently waited for him to go on. “You know what I was like on my first night with him,” he stared down at the carpet. “I think I did something worse today,” he admitted. “And I don’t think he’ll want to be my friend because of it.”

Only the slight shift in Chan’s posture gave away that Hyunjin’s confession disturbed him. “Hyunjin,” he said carefully. “Is Jeongin terribly hurt?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “I – No – I don’t think… I don’t know,” he stumbled over his words. “There aren’t any broken bones,” he added and Chan visibly relaxed. “He’s maybe just… a little cold. And mentally… maybe not so good.”

Chan nodded, before whispering something in Woojin’s ear. Woojin hummed in response, tilting his head as Chan’s lips found his. It was a quick kiss, and he was on his feet soon after. 

“Woojin is just going to spend some time with Jeongin,” Chan explained. 

Woojin quickly waved goodbye to Hyunjin and Seungmin before leaving. 

“If you want me to move out…” Hyunjin began.

“No,” Chan frowned. “There is hope for you, Hyunjin.”

“I don’t see it,” Hyunjin scoffed. “I’m telling you, I  _ can’t  _ do it. Why do you keep insisting that I can?”

“Because I understand your impulses,” Chan answered. “I understand your need to be in control, to use, to cause destruction. And Jeongin has the ability to tame that side of you, to an extent. But you need to let him.” 

Hyunjin looked away. Chan had described his needs exactly as they are, yet he disagreed that Jeongin would be of any help.

“It’s my fault,” Chan sighed. “I should have been more helpful to you. I just wanted you to learn on your own. But I see now that it was a bad idea.”

Hyunjin slumped back in his seat. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“I’m not,” Chan smiled. “Why don’t you stay here for a few hours?” he suggested. “Or stay the night – whichever you prefer. Just take a break from being around Jeongin.”

Hyunjin nodded. “I could do that.”

“Great,” Chan stood up. “Seungmin and I…” he glanced at the brown haired boy. “We have a date. “Join us?”

“Huh?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

When Chan began leading them upstairs, Hyunjin realized just what kind of date it was going to be. The dark room was familiar. The slightest bit of light shone through the lights in the ceiling, making sure that everything was visible, but not too bright.

Chan gestured to the armchair in the corner of the room. “Sit, Hyunjin. Observe. Have fun,” the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

Hyunjin took a seat in the comfortable leather chair, wondering what kind of show he was about to watch.

Chan walked up to a dresser set against the playroom’s wall. He opened the third drawer to retrieve what he’d planned on using. “Undress yourself,” he commanded, leaving the items on a side table. 

Hyunjin watched curiously as Chan made his way to the corner of the room. He reached behind the curtain, pulling forward a long red rope that Hyunjin observed was connected to an iron ring on the ceiling. Looking around the room, he realized that there were long coils of rope in all four corners.

Chan ran the rope through his hands to make sure it was still smooth. He always kept his supplies in good condition, clean and treated. This rope felt supple and soft between his fingertips. He knew its strength and was confident it would work well on Seungmin. This wasn’t their first time after all.

When he lifted his gaze he was glad to see Seungmin bare-bodied, his clothes folded neatly on the floor. He glanced at Hyunjin who clutched the armrests tightly, his eyes on Seungmin’s body. Chan could understand. Under the plaid and soft woolen cardigans the boy always wore, it was difficult to imagine that his body would be so toned, every muscle defined. He placed his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders, massaging the tension out of them, before placing a kiss on his neck. 

Hyunjin knew immediately, that what Seungmin and Chan were about to do was a lot tamer than what he did with Jeongin. For one, Chan was discussing at length what his plan was. He also reminded Seungmin that he was free to withdraw whenever he wanted to.  _ He doesn’t own Seungmin like he owns Jeongin _ , Hyunjin realized.

He watched intently as Chan walked around Seungmin and began his work. Despite Chan busying himself with twisting and tying the ropes around Seungmin’s body, Hyunjin was surprised and uncomfortable to see Seungmin’s eyes fixed on him. He was tempted to make some remark about it, but thought it better to keep his mouth shut. 

The red rope coiled around Seungmin’s limbs, knots forming under Chan’s deft fingers. He watched closely as Chan wrapped the rope around Seungmin’s chest, around his shoulders, around his thighs, creating a secure cradle. When Chan gave a tug on the rope to check its sturdiness, Seungmin finally shifted his gaze away from Hyunjin, letting out a small gasp. 

Chan retrieved something from the side table. He dangled the chain from his fingers showing it to Seungmin who nodded, licking his lips at the sight of clamps. “Good boy,” Chan murmured, and the two clamps bit down on Seungmin’s nipples.

Seungmin arched his body in agony, a whimper escaping from between his lips. Chan relished the sight of the clamps biting down onto the other male’s sensitive skin. What made it even better was the heavy chain that made sure that there was a constant tug on his nipples. 

Hyunjin watched as Chan hoisted one of the ropes and Seungmin allowed his arms to be raised. He pulled harder on another set of ropes, until Seungmin’s feet were off the ground. Chan smiled looked at the boy in awe. Restrained, helpless, floating above the floor, it was a terrific sight. But while Chan admired the view, Hyunjin’s mind had drifted elsewhere.

He wondered what it would be like to hoist Seungmin high up – as high as he could go. He wondered how it would feel releasing the ropes and watching him crash down onto the floor. Would he hear the crack of his bones? Would he hear the squelch of his body when it impacted with the floor? Would there be blood? Would he scream? Would he cry out for help? Or would it be too fast? Would a single fall kill him? Or would he have to hoist him up into the air and bring him down crashing again and again and again, smashing his pretty face into the floor?

Chan glanced at Hyunjin, concerned. From the tent that had appeared in his jeans, he seemed to be aroused, but his eyes were glazed over as he looked at Seungmin. He seemed a million miles away. Chan was tempted to call out to him, but refrained from doing so. This was Seungmin’s time.

Chan removed his shirt first, more because of the heat radiating from the room, rather than a need to be bare. He ran a hand down Seungmin’s spine. In response, the male arched his back, choking out a cry because he had momentarily forgotten the weight pulling down on his nipples. 

Chan was glad to see a reaction. Seungmin was one you really had to work to get any kind of response. He kept a lot hidden, but Chan had learned to read the tension in his muscles, and the changes in his breathing. He’d learned how to get the reactions he wanted.

Hyunjin licked his lips at Chan’s perfectly sculpted body. He longed to paint red the crevices between his abs – to use his body like an artist uses a canvas. He longed to trace each line with a sharp knife, to slowly cut through his skin, removing each layer one at a time.

Chan yanked his hand back and spanked Seungmin on his ass, sending him swinging forward on the ropes. Seungmin bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise. There was another crack as Chan’s hand met Seungmin’s reddening skin. This time, the male couldn’t help but let out a whimper. 

Despite his attention being focused on Seungmin, Chan was vaguely aware of Hyunjin who was leaning forward in his armchair, like a predator watching his prey.

With every spank Chan gave him, Seungmin’s cock twitched, and Hyunjin wondered if the boy could come just from being tied and spanked. Chan gripped the knot that held the ropes tied together around Seungmin’s hips, and spanked harder. He spanked one cheek and immediately backhanded the other. “Yes!” Seungmin cried out, earning another spank from Chan. This one had so much force in it that Seungmin’s dangling body had begun to twirl around. 

Hyunjin’s lips curved into a smile. Chan was strong. It was always more fun making the strong ones realize just how weak-minded they really are. He didn’t care much for frail boys who did as they were told.

Chan reached out to steady the boy, holding his body in place. Once Seungmin dangled in place in front of him, Chan knew it was time. His cock was aching.

He unzipped his jeans, and pulled down his boxers. He reached for the condom, tearing the packet open, before slipping the plastic onto his length. Seungmin’s body had begun to tense at the sound. 

“Relax,” Chan clicked his tongue, and Seungmin obeyed, taking deep breaths.

He squirted some lube onto his fingers, spreading Seungmin’s cheeks, before teasing the rim of his puckering pink hole with a finger. He eased the finger in, followed by a second, pressing deep and curling firmly, before abruptly pulling out. Seungmin moaned at the loss, but sucked in a breath when the head of Chan’s cock, prodded his cheeks.

He used a slow push, unhurried, feeling the younger male’s hole stretch further around him. Once he was buried deep inside Seungmin’s ass, he could reach around his torso. He swiftly released the nipple clamps, eliciting a cry from Seungmin as the chain fell to the floor. His body arched again, and his hips thrust back, burying Chan’s cock even further inside him. Chan waited a few seconds before moving, aware that the pain of release was far worse than the pain of the biting clamp. 

He curved his body over Seungmin’s, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he began to thrust into the younger male. Seungmin let out frustrated moans as he tried to rock back onto Chan’s cock, but the harness wouldn’t let him take control. Instead, his body, dangling from the rope, moved back and forth as Chan began to pound into him.

Hyunjin’s erection had begun to ache, threatening to explode from the thoughts that ravaged his mind. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of slippery flesh, harsh groans and moans of pleasure. He traced his length through his pants, imagining what it would be like to bend Chan over and fuck him until his ass was raw and bleeding. 

Chan dug his nails into Seungmin’s hips, holding him in place as he felt hot cum shoot into the condom, coating his cock. He was about to reach around for Seungmin’s cock to help him release, but thought better of it. The boy was shaking, his body so tightly wound, his eyes glazed over. He was bound to come any second now. 

Just as Chan predicted, the moment he pulled out of his hole, Seungmin let out a shivering cry. Strings of white had begun to shoot out of his cock, splattering the floor with his release. Chan stood back and watched as cum mingled with sweat dripped off Seungmin’s body and onto the floor. It was messy, but it was the way he liked it.

Chan took a moment to roll the condom off his cock, tying the end and throwing it aside. He took another look at Seungmin, admiring his handiwork, before yanking the rigging and dropping his legs so that they were on the ground again. But Chan knew that it would be a few hours before Seungmin was able to walk, let alone stand on two feet. He placed an arm around him, before freeing his arms and letting them fall limply to his sides. With every unwind of the rope which had pressed into skin, Seungmin moaned in agony. When he was free of all the ropes, Chan carried Seungmin in his arms, to the unused bed to lay him beneath the covers.

When Seungmin had drifted off, Chan turned to Hyunjin. He found himself staring straight into the blonde’s eyes. He was no longer seated in the armchair. He stood against the wall, his hands in his pockets, his eyes vigilant. 

“I need to go,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Chan frowned. “But I said you could stay –”

“That’s not a good idea,” Hyunjin shook his head. “Trust me.”

“But –” Chan didn’t have time to argue. Hyunjin was already making his way out of the room. “I just want to help you,” he muttered.

When Hyunjin was gone, he hopped onto the table, sitting down and taking a minute to catch his breath. He reached for his cellphone, eager to check on Woojin and Jeongin.

There was a single text from Woojin.

**Can we have a talk about Hyunjin?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with work and studying. I hope this was alright <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunlix....  
> This chapter is relatively tame

Jeongin remembered it clearly – the first night. It had been brutal, painful and unforeseen. When he signed the agreement, he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain, but he had never imagined the true extent of it.

 

“Before you sign,” the man had said, “I need to make sure that you understand the implications of your signature.”

“I told you,” Jeongin sighed, his fingers digging into the edge of the bed that he’d been idly sitting on for the past hour. “I’ll do  _ anything _ for the money – anything at all.”

The elderly man observed him with a tilt of his head. “You understand that no matter how loudly you scream for it to stop, no matter what you say, no matter how much you beg, the decision to stop does not lie with you? You won’t have a say in anything. You won’t have a  _ choice _ .”

Jeongin gulped. He was about to sign away his free will. From then on, his life wouldn’t be his anymore. It had already been explained that everything – from his attire, to his mannerisms, to his diet and the simplest of things like the way he walked – would all be determined by someone else – some stranger who would buy him.

“I understand.”

 

“Jeongin, do you understand?”

Jeongin could barely hear him, and his eyes refused to stay open. He was just so cold. He wanted to sleep. 

“Jeongin, you need to listen,” Woojin said firmly, a hand on his cheek.

Jeongin dug his fingers into the sheets, forcing his eyes to open and focus on the older male.

“I need you to tell me whether you’re uncomfortable with Hyunjin. Do you want him to stop?”

_ It’s not my choice _ , Jeongin reminded himself, before weakly shaking his head.

Woojin sighed. “Jeongin, look what he’s done…”

“It’s okay,” Jeongin murmured. It _ is  _ okay. He had to do his job. He had to make Chan happy. And anyway, Hyunjin wasn’t that bad. He had a softer side to him. Jeongin just needed to find it. 

There was a knock on the front door and Woojin immediately stood up. “Took him long enough,” he muttered as he rushed to open the door. He looked at Chan in disapproval.

“How’s Jeongin?”

Woojin gestured to Jeongin’s room. “Go on.” He took a seat on the couch while he waited. Chan returned a few minutes later with a sullen expression on his face.

“Hyunjin just lost control for a while,” he sighed, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

“ _ Lost control for a while _ ?” Woojin gaped. “Chan, he has  _ no _ control!”

“He just needs to learn,” Chan frowned. “He’s not going to immediately learn –”

“Learn how to be a decent human being?” Woojin scowled. “That isn’t something that should be learned. You either are one or you’re not.”

Chan shook his head. “You’re being too harsh.”

“I’m being perfectly fucking reasonable,” Woojin argued, his eyes reflecting his anger. “I’ve been understanding of everything you’ve done to Jeongin, and your… lifestyle. But nothing you’ve ever done comes close to how Hyunjin treats him.”

Chan placed an arm around Woojin’s shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Just give me some time,” he pleaded. “I can help Hyunjin. Do you know what I see when I look at him?” he questioned, and Woojin shook his head. “I see what I could have been if I didn’t have help.”

“You could’ve never…” Woojin disagreed. “You know what I see when I look at Hyunjin? I see a monster. And to be honest, he reminds me a lot of Changbin.”

“That is an unfair comment,” Chan raised an eyebrow at the mention of one of his best friends.

“How is it unfair?” Woojin scoffed, shrugging off Chan’s arm. “You and I both know what he does.”

“Why are we discussing this?” Chan rolled his eyes. “He told me he stopped. And I believe him.”

“And that makes you a fool,” Woojin drew away from him, an angry glare in his eyes. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the articles he’d saved. He pushed the phone into Chan’s hands. “Look. Missing persons reports. All in the last few months.”

“I’m not discussing this,” Chan shoved the phone back. “He said he stopped and I trust my best friend.”

“You’re in denial!” Woojin ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “You know it’s him! And can you just imagine those two – Changbin  _ and _ Hyunjin –  _ together _ ?” he laughed sarcastically. “What a great pair they’d make…” 

 

“Changbin,” Felix peered into the bedroom, a panicked look in his eyes. “It’s Hyunjin. He’s outside.”

“Fuck,” Changbin muttered, jumping out of bed, exposing the bloody sheets. “I’ll take a quick shower. Make sure he’s comfortable. Keep him downstairs.”

Felix gave him a smile. “Of course, Binnie.”

He raced downstairs, pressing a few buttons to let Hyunjin through the gates. When he opened the door, Hyunjin was already striding up to him. He noted the expected sharp intake of breath from the taller boy as he eyed him.  _ Good. He still wants me. _

“Hyunjin,” a smile slowly spread across Felix’s face. “Come in.”

And as soon as he did, Felix reached around to push the door shut. He took Hyunjin by surprise, placing both hands on his chest and forcing him back against the door. “Took you long enough,” he murmured, before pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin gasped at the unexpected intimacy, but quickly responded. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him closer, devouring his lips. His teeth nipped Felix’s lower lip, and the younger moaned, allowing Hyunjin’s tongue to savour the taste of his mouth.

When Hyunjin’s hands began inching under his shirt, Felix knew it was time to pull away. “Not so fast,” he winked.

A low whine escaped from Hyunjin’s mouth, his eyes hungrily eyeing Felix’s body. 

Felix slipped a hand into his own, leading him to the living room. “Changbin’s in the shower,” he explained. “You’ll have dinner with us?” He turned to face Hyunjin.

“Umm,” Hyunjin scratched the back of his head. “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about why I’m here.”

“And why are you here?” Felix questioned with an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his lips.

“Because I need a place to stay for the night,” Hyunjin replied, averting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the seductive expression on Felix’s face.

Felix pouted. “That’s all? You’re not here for anything else?”  _ Changbin won’t be happy. _

“Not tonight, no,” Hyunjin shook his head, his gaze fixed on the carpet. He wasn’t ready for that.

“That’s a shame,” Felix whispered, running his fingers down the side of Hyunjin’s face. When it was clear that Hyunjin wasn’t going to change his mind, Felix showed him to the guest bedroom. “There’s a bathroom just through that door,” he told Hyunjin, pointing to the door on the far side of the bedroom. “I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” he smiled.

“He just needed a place to stay for the night,” Felix sighed, watching Changbin select a shirt from the closet. 

“It’s fine,” Changbin said, admiring his selected black shirt in the mirror. 

“It is?” Felix’s eyes widened in surprise. Changbin wasn’t a patient person, and Hyunjin was really testing his patience, yet he seemed fine with it. There was just something about Hyunjin. Changbin hadn’t said it, but Felix could tell that the other male was special to him. And he detested Hyunjin for that. He was the only one who was allowed to be special to his Binnie.

“Hm,” Changbin nodded. “Clean this up, Felix,” he gestured to the bloodied sheets. “Make sure he sees nothing.”

Felix frowned. “I’m your boyfriend, not your slave,” he scoffed, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

Changbin left the shirt hanging on his shoulders and sat down beside Felix. “Lix, baby,” he cooed. “My pretty Lix.” Felix’s frown softened into a smile at the gentleness in Changbin’s voice. “I know you’re not a slave, baby,” he pressed his lips onto the younger male’s forehead. “Forgive your Binnie?”

Felix nodded eagerly. He’d forgive Changbin anything. He wrapped his arms around the older male, resting his head against his chest. “I love you, Binnie.”

“I love you too, Lix,” Changbin reassured him, running his hand up and down his back. “Now will you clean up for me?”

“Of course,” Felix smiled.

“Lovely,” Changbin stood up, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. “And Felix, I want you to go to Hyunjin tonight. Make him feel good. If you’re sucking him off again, do it better than the last time. It obviously didn’t do much for him if he’s still not willing to have me.” 

Felix nodded. “Yes, Binnie.” He scowled at the thought that the last time might not have been good enough for Hyunjin. He told Changbin that he was sure Hyunjin had enjoyed it. He’d just have to do more tonight.

“Just don’t let him put his dick in you,” Changbin warned. “Not yet. But do whatever else you need to do to make him happy.”

 

“Hyunjin, dinner is –”

Felix froze in the doorway of the guest bedroom. Hyunjin lay on his back, his eyes dazed as he struggled to keep them open. Felix bit his lip. This was the perfect opportunity.

He stepped inside and pushed the door shut, alerting Hyunjin to his presence. The older male pushed himself up on his elbows, tilting his head as he studied Felix. “You… You need something, Felix? I’m not that hungry, so I don’t think I –”

“But I’m hungry,” Felix smirked, striding purposefully towards him. Without warning, he hopped onto the bed, straddling the surprised male.

Hyunjin ran his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Where’s your boyfriend?” he asked, with raised eyebrows.

“Asleep,” Felix lied. “Don’t worry about him.” Changbin was smart enough not to interrupt them. And this was all for him anyway.

“Good,” Hyunjin whispered against Felix’s lips. He stuck his tongue out, licking Felix’s lower lip. “What are you craving today?” he enquired, his lips tugged into a smug smile.

Felix giggled sweetly. He had to be this sweet, delicate person for Hyunjin. “You,” he fluttered his eyelashes, before lightly palming Hyunjin’s semi-hard cock through his jeans. Hyunjin closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. “What would you like me to do?”

Hyunjin opened his eyes, his exhaustion forgotten. He placed his hands on Felix’s hips, before pressing his lips against the other’s. “I want to make you feel good,” he said, nipping his lip before pulling back.

Felix blinked in surprise. “I – you  _ what _ ? You…” He had never expected that from the blonde. 

“Why are you so surprised, hm?” Hyunjin smiled, his hands massaging the younger’s hips.

Felix simply stared, not knowing how to answer. 

“What would you like me to do?” he copied Felix’s words from earlier, his hands traveling under Felix’s shirt. 

Felix flinched at the cold touch of his fingertips, but they gradually warmed as they moved upwards, igniting a trail of pleasure until they found his nipples. He gasped when he felt Hyunjin’s fingers brush against his buds. This wasn’t going to plan. This was supposed to be the other way around. 

Hyunjin removed his hands from the younger’s body, leaning back on his palms, admiring the sight of the flushed male. “You’re so beautiful, Felix,” he sighed. “There are so so many horrible, sickening things I want to do, but… not to you.” He shook his head and Felix looked at him quizzically. “No, you’re different. Angelic…” Felix wanted to protest – to admit that he wasn’t as angelic as he seemed to be, but the look of adoration in Hyunjin’s eyes stopped him. “You’re an angel,” Hyunjin sighed. “And…” He leaned in close to whisper in Felix’s ear. “I want to make you feel as though you’re in Heaven.”

Felix didn’t protest when Hyunjin began unbuttoning his shirt, nor did he protest when Hyunjin laid him down on his back. The blonde hovered over him, his hands on either side of Felix. He brushed his lips against the other’s, lightly at first, and then with more purpose. Their soft lips glided easily against each other, and when Felix moaned, Hyunjin slipped his tongue between his parted lips. Felix’s tongue met his, and they each relished in the hot, wet taste of the other. 

When Felix involuntarily bucked his hips up against Hyunjin’s, the blonde pulled back to survey the younger. Felix whined at the loss of contact, hating himself for craving more. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. But Changbin needed him to make Hyunjin happy. This was the only reason he was here, going through with this.  _ Only for Binnie _ , he reminded himself.

But thoughts of Changbin went out of the window, when Hyunjin began trailing kisses down his jaw, along his neck, down to his chest.

“Oh god,  _ please _ ,” Felix moaned, not sure what exactly he was begging for. Hyunjin’s tongue lapped at his skin hungrily as though he was being satisfied just with the taste. And just when Felix’s sweatpants began to feel tight and uncomfortable, Hyunjin’s mouth latched onto a nipple. “Hyunjin!” he gasped, threading his fingers through his hair.

Hyunjin sucked on the nipple, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin while his fingers flicked Felix’s other nipple back and forth. Felix bucked up his hips, eager to get friction to help with his bulging erection. Hyunjin met his thrusts with his own clothed erection, and Felix dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him, desperate to have more of the male. He ignored the taunting voice of his subconscious, and the guilt that he was receiving pleasure from someone who wasn’t Changbin. As pleasure began to build in his core, it became easier to ignore everything besides the male who stared down at him.

But Hyunjin was quick to lift his hips, not wanting to relieve the younger so soon. “Patience, Felix,” he whispered, pulling back to look at the other who whined desperately. “I just want to make you feel good, baby,” he smiled, reaching down to caress his cheek.

Felix furrowed his brows in confusion. This Hyunjin – this affectionate, soft Hyunjin – was a world away from the merciless, vicious Hyunjin they’d seen in the video Chan sent. He was puzzled at how the male’s demeanor had changed. But his mind couldn’t process any more information, because at that moment, Hyunjin’s tongue began tracing the crevices on his abdomen, leaving soft kitten-like licks and nips on his skin. He wove his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair when his tongue dipped into his navel, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Hyunjin lightly pressed his palm against Felix’s painful erection, causing the younger to whimper. “Hyunjin,” he gasped, “Please.” Hyunjin’s touches, Felix had to admit, were unlike anything he’d felt before. His kisses were feather-light, and his fingertips touched his body reverently, as though Felix was a delicate piece of glass. The soft whispers of gratuitous praise made Felix feel as though he was truly deserving of every touch from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin placed a kiss on his stomach before rolling down the smaller male’s sweatpants. But this brought no relief for Felix. His cock, restrained by his boxers, only throbbed more for attention, and he was tempted to take them off himself. But he didn’t want Hyunjin to stop touching him. So he clutched the sheets tightly, moaning in frustration as Hyunjin traced his clothed cock with the tip of his finger.

Hyunjin simply stared at the squirming male, his head tilted to the side, his lips curved into a smile. “You’re so pretty, Felix,” he smiled.

Felix sunk his teeth into his lower lip, trying to restrain himself from making any more loud sounds. Changbin was in the study just across from this room and could probably hear him. He didn’t want his boyfriend to think that he could actually be pleasured by anyone other than him. But when he felt Hyunjin’s mouth against his crotch, he had to admit that he was in fact, feeling an immense amount of pleasure from the male he’d intended on ensnaring for Changbin. 

Reminding himself that this was supposed to be the other way around, he pushed himself up on his elbows, wanting to do something for Hyunjin – anything, really. But he collapsed flat onto the bed again as Hyunjin began nuzzling his crotch. He inhaled and moaned against the cotton, as though the scent of Felix was satisfying.

“Hyunjin, please,” he begged again, this time aware of what he was begging for –  _ more _ . Felix wanted more. He panted in relief when Hyunjin finally obliged. He hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling down the younger male’s boxers.

Felix’s length sprang free, tapping against his stomach. Hyunjin pressed his lips to the tip, collecting some of the precum onto his tongue. Felix clutched the sheets tighter, arching his back at feeling of Hyunjin’s hot tongue on his length. 

Hyunjin ran a hand up the side of Felix’s thigh. “You need to stay calm, baby,” he said softly, before pressing a kiss on the inside of his thigh. Felix instinctively spread his legs wider, unsure what he was permitting Hyunjin to do.

But Hyunjin didn’t need direction. He opened his mouth over the tight sac at the base of Felix’s shaft. The taste made him linger, and he rolled and teased the heavy sacs with his tongue as he stroked the younger’s erection slowly. 

“Oh  _ yes _ , Hyunjin,” Felix moaned, threading his fingers through the other’s blonde locks. 

Hyunjin trailed his tongue up Felix’s cock, tracing every ridge and vein, taking his time as he gazed directly, shamelessly into dark golden eyes. Taking Felix’s length whole, he eased into a steady pace, plump lips wrapped around his erection. The wet sucking noises of saliva being dragged up and down, added to the sounds of Felix’s moans and whimpers. He bobbed his head, taking as much of Felix into his mouth as possible. Felix’s cock began to grow thicker and firmer against his tongue.

Small fingers tightened in Hyunjin’s hair. “Oh god, Hyunjin,” Felix’s voice trembled. “Don’t stop, just… don’t…” Suddenly he began to gasp, air spiraling up into his chest, and his core began to tighten. His thighs quivered and his fingers curled and flexed within the sweat stiffened blonde hair. He couldn’t help but buck up his hips, forcing his cock to the back of Hyunjin’s throat.

Hyunjin’s eyes filled with tears at the constant thrusts of Felix’s cock. But he persisted, angling his head to allow the younger’s length better access to his throat.

Felix’s breath hitched, and his body stilled for a few seconds, his fingernails digging into Hyunjin’s scalp. A grunt, that soon turned into a sob, punched out from deep within Felix’s chest. He threw his head back and with a jolt his orgasm rocked him. He felt that hot tongue on him, moving the cum spilling out over to the back of Hyunjin’s throat. He felt pressure on his cock as the older swallowed around him.

When Hyunjin finally pulled away, Felix was looking at him with dilated eyes, a sheen of sweat covering his body. “Thank you,” Hyunjin whispered, softly.

Felix furrowed his brows and shook his head. “You… you’re thanking me?” He observed that Hyunjin hadn’t even removed any of his own clothing. “Let me…” he bit his lip. “Let me return the favour.”

Hyunjin shook his head and chuckled, despite the ache in his erection. “Tempting, but no. This isn’t an exchange. I just… I needed that.” 

Felix watched in confusion as Hyunjin made his way to bathroom. He wondered how he was going to face Changbin now. Of course he’d been given permission by Changbin to do this with Hyunjin. But he’d never expected to actually enjoy it. He’d expected Hyunjin to use him for his own pleasure, but Hyunjin… Felix shook his head. He felt disoriented, as though he’d woken from a deep sleep.

 

When Hyunjin returned from the bathroom, Felix was nowhere to be seen. He’d expected that Felix would go back to Changbin straight after, but nevertheless, he felt disappointed. He consoled himself with the aftertaste of Felix still in his mouth. He closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail of the past hour, eager to experience it again, even if only in his imagination.

His eyes fluttered open and he jumped up in surprise. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He was surrounded by darkness. No. A lamp burned on the nightstand next to him, casting an eerie glow on the armchair next to the bed. Hyunjin’s eyes widened. The armchair wasn’t empty.

“Did you sleep well?” Changbin asked, the corner of his lips quirking up.

“What are you doing in here?” Hyunjin asked, his eyes narrowed as he instinctively moved further back on the bed, drawing his legs close.

Changbin chuckled. “Well, I came in to talk to you but you were asleep. So I waited… politely.”

“Politely?” Hyunjin scoffed. “This is fucking creepy.”

“I guess,” Changbin shrugged. “But while we’re on the topic of fucking…”

“No,” Hyunjin snapped. “Not yet. Not… I can’t…” he sighed in exasperation. He was desperate for Felix, almost desperate enough to give Changbin what he wanted.

“That’s a pity,” Changbin grimaced. “I hoped…”

“Why?” Hyunjin frowned. “Why me?”

Changbin sighed. “I see so much potential in you, Hyunjin. For the first time, I’ve seen a glimpse of myself in you. We could… We could do  _ so much _ together,” his eyes widened in excitement as he spoke.

“What?” Hyunjin looked at him incredulously. “There is nothing similar between you and me.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Changbin smirked. He picked up a glass of red wine from the bedside table and gestured to another glass, already filled. “Wine?”

Hyunjin picked up the glass but hesitated. He didn’t trust Changbin. But surely the man wouldn’t stoop so low as to drug him. He tipped the glass back, allowing the cool burgundy liquid to fill his mouth. Instantly, his eyes widened. It was wine, yes. But there was a hint of something else – something familiar.  _ No. Changbin wouldn’t. He wouldn’t _ , Hyunjin tried to convince himself. But the taste was undeniable. 

Changbin looked at him knowingly, a secretive smile on his lips.

“Whose blood is it?” Hyunjin questioned, afraid of the answer. “You can’t just use any… It’s not… It’s dangerous.”

“Calm down,” Changbin rolled his eyes. “The… let’s call it a donor…” he smiled. “The donor was thoroughly checked out. He was clean.” He held Hyunjin’s gaze for a few seconds until the younger nodded in satisfaction and looked away.

“I didn’t know that you also…” Hyunjin bit his lip.

“Oh no no,” Changbin laughed. “Trust me, there’s none in my glass. But I understand it’s something that you enjoy. And I like providing my friends with the things they like.”

“That doesn’t explain why you want to fuck me,” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Oh that,” Changbin sighed. “I really just want to fuck you because you’re so pretty. And as much as you think you don’t want it, a part of you is begging for it, Hyunjin,” he eyed the blonde over his glass.

Hyunjin downed the rest of his blood infused wine and tilted his head. “I can’t deny that I didn’t enjoy Jeongin’s fingers inside me.”

Changbin visibly tensed, his jaw set as he glared at the younger. “Jeongin? You let him fuck you?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Jealous?” Hyunjin laughed. “You wanted to be the first?”

“I couldn’t care less about your virgin ass,” Changbin scoffed. “But I asked first. And Jeongin knows that.”

“Well, it’s not like he put his dick in me anyway,” Hyunjin hummed. “He was just helping out. He said that you… won’t go easy on me,” he raised his eyebrows in Changbin’s direction. “Is that true?”

Changbin shook his head. “I never go easy on the people I fuck because they’re never friends. But you, Hyunjin, are a friend. Am I right?”

Hyunjin weighed his options. Say no, and he won’t get Felix. Say yes, and he could get Felix, and more. “You’re right,” he nodded and he heard a sigh of relief from the man in the armchair. “But Changbin, I like my blood straight from the source.”

Changbin smiled. “That can be arranged.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you're all well <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minchan.

Chan slid the wad of cash across to the man who barely glanced at it, before slipping it into his coat pocket. “Is that enough?” Chan asked with raised eyebrows. 

“For now,” man shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. He looked around the diner. “I’d think someone of your stature could afford something classier. But you bring me _ here _ every time.”

“This isn’t a date, Taeyong,” Chan scowled. “And anyway, more people are likely to recognize the Chief Inspector of Police in a five star hotel, than in this dump of a diner.”

Taeyong simply chuckled in response, downing the rest of the coffee. “Some other asshole cop will take my position in a few years – maybe sooner, depending on my retirement plan. You’ll bribe him off too?”

“If I have to,” Chan shrugged. “Now, listen,” he clasped his hands together, all business-like. “Take Changbin’s and Felix’s names off that suspect list.” He slid a slip of paper towards the inspector. “And get me whatever information you can on this guy.”

“Will do,” Taeyong smiled, studying the male opposite him. “You know, whoever takes my position in the department… They might be some morally upright stand-up-for-the-masses kind of person. Money isn’t going to get you anywhere with someone like that. You can’t keep doing this.”

Chan sat in the driver’s seat of his car, tapping his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. As much as he hated Taeyong, he was right. So was Woojin. But despite everyone’s suspicions, there really wasn’t any evidence that Changbin was doing anything wrong. 

He glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. It was 9am. Jisung was probably at work by now. That meant…

.He walked up the path to the house Minho and Jisung shared. It was fairly unpretentious and reflected their modest income. Jisung was a veterinary assistant and Minho was an artist who painted by commission. Of course, Chan had offered to set them up in a nicer space, but Jisung had a certain amount pride, which was a quality that Chan respected.

He hesitated before pressing the doorbell, second-guessing himself. This might not go according to plan – in fact, he knew it wouldn’t. 

He waited patiently for the younger male to open the door. And when he did, Chan instantly regretted his decision. 

Despite it being the early hours of the morning, Minho already had two fluffy white cat ears clipped onto his brunette hair. A smirk found its way onto his face as he appraised Chan with brown almond-shaped eyes. “Jisung isn’t here,” he said with a sly smile. “But you know that.”

Chan ignored his chiding tone, and smiled. “I came to see you, Minho. But you know that.”

Minho laughed and beckoned for him to come in. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Chan asked as Minho led him through the house.

“You are,” Minho shrugged his shoulders. “Yoga.”

That would explain the navy yoga pants he had on, and the slightly oversized white t-shirt, lightly stuck to his body with sweat. 

“You don’t mind watching me finish up, do you?” he gave Chan a sultry glance over his shoulder.

“Sure,” Chan rolled his eyes at Minho’s typical behavior, which had been foreseeable. He’d done this enough times to know what to expect from the younger male. But still, being alone with Minho always intimidated him. It was laughable, that Chan who usually unsettled others, always found himself unsettled by this young male.

Minho led him to a small room, void of furniture except for a brown leather couch pushed back against the wall. Floor length windows provided a pleasant view of the garden outside. Sticks of incense burned in a far corner of the room, and Chan had only just noticed the speaker that played a soft, relaxing melody. It was a very peaceful atmosphere, too peaceful for the chaotic creature that stretched himself out on the yoga mat.

“How have you been?” Chan enquired, seating himself on the couch.

“Great,” Minho replied nonchalantly, as he stretched to reach his left ankle. He was flexible, Chan knew. He glanced at Chan, and his mouth lifted at the corner. “But something is bothering you.”

Chan bit his lip, wondering how to broach the topic. “Have you played with Changbin and Felix recently?”

Minho arched his back, creating a perfect curve over the mat, so perfect that Chan was almost tempted to trace the curve of his body with his hand. “It’s been little over a month since,” he answered, staring at the ceiling. 

“Would you consider scheduling something with them soon?”

There was a pause as Minho straightened his body, kneeling on the mat, his hands massaging his thighs. “I could discuss it with Jisung,” he raised an eyebrow in Chan’s direction. “What do you need?”

Chan’s eyes flickered away from Minho’s thighs. He held out the device in the palm of his hand. It was a digital camera, the size of a nine-volt battery. The device didn’t have any storage but would transmit motion activated audio and video via Wi-Fi directly to his laptop. “I need you to place this in one of the air vents in their bedroom.”

Minho clicked his tongue, chiding Chan. “Spying on one of your best friends? That’s not very nice…” 

“Will you do it?” Chan sighed, not in the mood for Minho’s games.

“Maybe,” Minho smirked. “I’m assuming you want me to do this without my Jisung knowing?”

“You know he won’t approve,” Chan frowned. “It would be easier if I had his help. But he’ll never agree to this.”

Minho stood up and made his way to the couch, reaching for the towel that was draped over the couch. “Spying on one best friend, and hiding it from the other,” he chuckled, wiping a bead of sweat that dripped down the side of his neck.

The brunette threw the towel onto the floor, before casually placing himself on Chan’s lap. Chan sucked in a breath. He’d expected this too. With a knowing smile, Minho unclipped the cat ears from his hair, throwing them aside. He knew Chan wasn’t fond of them.

“You’ve been okay?” he asked, his eyes reflecting his concern. “I know you’ve been stressed out about Jeongin and Hyunjin. Jisung said so.”

“I’m trying to figure things out,” Chan replied, honestly. He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, partly because he needed to do something with his hands, and partly because he couldn’t resist not touching Minho. The fading scent of incense now mingled with the scent of Minho’s sweat, creating an arousing aroma, all too familiar.

“Putting that,” he gestured to the camera, “in their room. This will help you somehow?”

Chan nodded. ‘I’m hoping it will.”

“I like helping you, Chan,” Minho said softly, his arms around the older male’s neck. “But you make me so angry,” he pouted.

“Angry?” Chan raised his eyebrows, 

“Oh yes,” Minho pursed his lips. “You play with Seungmin, with Jeongin, with everyone, besides me. It’s been so  _ so _ very long since you played with me.”

“You know why I’ve been so reluctant,” Chan said, giving Minho a knowing look. “But,” Chan looked over his shoulder, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. “I can schedule something with Jisung.”

He winced when he felt Minho’s nails digging into his shoulders. “That’s not what I want,” Minho hissed. 

This sudden change from temperament, Chan had expected too. “Minho, you’re hurting –”

“I hate you so much,” Minho whispered, before placing his lips on Chan’s. Chan reciprocated enough to feel the softness of his lips, before pulling away. Minho didn’t hate him.

“Minho, no,” he warned as the male tried to chase his lips. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Minho threaded his fingers through Chan’s curls, gripping onto the strands tightly. “You want this too, so stop denying it!”

Chan let Minho wrench his head back painfully. “Minho,” he panted, feeling himself harden under the younger’s own bulging crotch. “I don’t just want you,” he said, closing his eyes. “I  _ love _ you.”

Minho released his grip on Chan’s hair. “I love you too,” he sighed, before latching his lips onto Chan’s neck.

 “But we said we wouldn’t do this anymore,” he reminded the younger, and himself.

\---------------

They’d started out as acquaintances. Minho had simply been the person his best friend was in love with. But as they got older Jisung and Minho’s relationship had begun to evolve into something more than just romantic. Soon, Minho was going around wearing a pair of cat ears, calling Jisung his owner, and he and Jisung couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Chan, who was coming to terms with his own sexual needs at the time, was completely understanding of it. It had been Jisung who first suggested the idea. He’d become quite the voyeur, and wanted to see his kitty with someone else – someone he was sure Minho was comfortable with. Of course, Chan offered.

It wasn’t the first time Chan had been intimate with his friends. And after the first time with Minho and Jisung, it happened several more times. This was despite the fact that pet play didn’t do much to arouse him. He found Minho’s cat-like behavior somewhat annoying and cumbersome. He didn’t see anything special in the cat ears or the tail that Jisung sometimes made Minho wear. He also failed to see the appeal in the kitten mewls and shy gestures. The way he saw it – if he wanted a cat, he’d just visit the animal shelter. He preferred dogs anyway.

Nevertheless, he always obliged. Seeing Minho’s beautiful body, and his mesmerizing eyes up close was more than enough of a reward, even under the watchful eyes of Jisung. He enjoyed the sensation of Minho’s soft skin under his fingertips, his hot tongue, every curve, every crevice of his body – and he found himself wanting more and more. What frustrated him, was that he didn’t understand exactly  _ how _ he wanted Minho. All he knew was that he needed  _ more _ .

It had only just struck him that he had never had a proper conversation with the brunette, until the day he happened to find himself at their home, alone with Minho. 

He’d really intended on having lunch with both Minho and Jisung, but the latter was called to work. The atmosphere between him and Minho had been filled with tension that both of them were reluctant to dispel. He wished he knew how to strike up a conversation with him. Every time he had met Minho and Jisung, Minho was fully submerged in his kitty space. 

Chan had been expecting an awkward lunch, where he sat at the table, and Minho ate cat food on the floor, as he usually did when Jisung was around. He was relieved when Minho sat down opposite him at the table with an identical plate of food.

When he heard a low chuckle, he looked up in surprise. Minho unclipped the kitty ears from his hair and placed them on the table. “You hate these, don’t you?” he asked with a smirk.

Chan nodded, honestly. “Actually, the whole kitty thing isn’t my –”

“I know,” Minho shrugged. “To be honest, it’s not always my thing either. I like it, but it gets… obtrusive.”

Chan raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How so?”

Minho gave him a wry smile. “For starters, it’s been a while since I actually had a proper conversation with Jisung. He likes me like  _ that _ , all the time,” he gestured to the cat ears. “You know, like a pet.”

“So then… What is it that  _ you  _ want then?” he asked, putting down his fork. “A normal relationship with Jisung?”

“Oh,” Minho chuckled, the look in his eyes ever mischievous. “I like being a kitten –  _ Jisung’s _ kitten,” he explained. “Not all the time. But I also don’t want a plain boring relationship either – vanilla isn’t my thing. And on the other hand, I also would hate to have some kind of strong dominant male, tying me up and telling me I’ve been bad,” he cringed at his own words before laughing.

Chan felt a slight blush enter his cheeks, because he was exactly as Minho described. He was still learning how to do things and he had a long way to go.

“Well,” Chan looked at him skeptically, “If you don’t want any of that, you’re not left with many options.”

“I think I know what I want,” Minho sighed. “But I want you to help me.”

“What?” Chan laughed at the unexpected words. “Me?” he spluttered.

“Oh, I’m not joking Chan,” Minho stood up, haphazardly throwing his fork onto the table. He stalked towards Chan, taking him by surprise and straddling his lap, one leg on either side of him. 

Chan shifted uncomfortably. “Minho –”

“God, I want you so bad,” Minho whispered, his gaze piercing. “But… I don’t know whether you’ll like it.”

Chan’s eyes widened. “What? No. I – I’d like… anything… from you,” he cringed at how desperate he sounded. 

“Anything?” Minho’s lips curved into a disconcerting smile.

He’d left his best friend’s home feeling ridden with guilt. He understood Minho’s reasoning completely. Jisung was into pet play and nothing else. He’d only ever known Minho as the shy kitten, but Minho’s preferences were beginning to change. He was afraid to tell Jisung. 

It was only kind of Chan to agree to help him explore without Jisung’s knowledge. That’s all it was – he was being helpful and kind… And it would only be three times a week, when Jisung worked extra-long shifts at work.

But Chan never expected it to lead where it did. He never expected Minho to do the things he did. He never expected that he’d actually enjoy it. And sometimes, they wouldn’t do anything at all, except talk over lunch or dinner. Chan had learnt a multitude of things about Minho – his likes, his dislikes, his wishes, his dreams. And he felt comfortable sharing his own with the younger male. That’s when he began to realize that it – the situation – had gone beyond just being helpful and kind. 

Soon, it was difficult to discern whether they were meeting to explore their sexual needs, or their growing feelings for each other. Physical need fused with emotional need and it became difficult to tell the both apart.

While Minho was burning to tell Jisung who he was sure loved him enough to accept his relationship with Chan, Chan was reluctant to tell Woojin. Chan was certain that his boyfriend would leave him in an instant. When Chan discussed getting his physical needs fulfilled elsewhere, Woojin made it clear that he would share no more than Chan’s body. 

After a year and a half, he broke off his illicit relationship with Minho. He couldn’t betray both his boyfriend and his best friend any longer. Minho had called him weak for it. But it took a vast amount of strength to walk away.

\---------------

“Minho,” Chan warned weakly. “We shouldn’t –”

Minho paused momentarily, only to shake his head in amusement. “Isn’t it funny, Channie, how ‘we can’t’ changes into ‘we shouldn’t’?”

Chan looked away guiltily and Minho continued undoing the buttons on Chan’s shirt, stopping halfway so that it hung loosely, exposing his shoulder. Without warning, he sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Chan growled. “Minho, no. Woojin, Jisung… We…”

Minho licked a stripe over his teeth impression on Chan’s pale skin. He released his grip on Chan’s hair, allowing the older to look at him. “I missed you,” he murmured, before connecting their lips again, but only for a moment. “I need a shower,” he said, hooking the corner of his lower lip between his teeth.

“I’ll be going then,” Chan tried to stand up. “Thank you for your time, Minho.”

Minho made no move to get off his lap. “I said I missed you, Chan.”

Chan sighed. “What do you want, Minho?”

“Shower with me.”

“No,” Chan shook his head adamantly. “Absolutely not.  _ Shower with you _ ? You know where that will lead.”

“Then let it lead there,” Minho looked at him, his eyes beseeching. “Channie. You’re really going to say no to me?”

“I don’t want to say no, Minho, but –”

“But it’s been so long,” Minho pleaded, his lips forming a slight pout. “I guess you really don’t want me anymore, huh?”

_ Fuck _ . Chan tipped his head back, inwardly berating himself. 

 

He worked the conditioner into Minho’s hair, lathering the auburn strands thoroughly down to the tips and then gave a gentle nudge, so that his head tipped forward washing it away. He tried to be clinical about it – scrubbing Minho’s back, over his shoulders, down his arms, everywhere he could reach without lingering too long. He rubbed his hands over Minho’s body, helping the water to wash away the soap from his smooth skin. He ignored the neglect his own body felt, and began to wish he hadn’t been stupid enough to start this in the first place. 

“All done,” he said, his breath shaky.

Minho turned around to look at him, a mischievous look in his eyes. He took a step forward, and then another, closing the gap that Chan had tried so carefully to maintain. 

“Minho…”

Chan flinched when Minho’s fingers made contact with his wet skin, and Minho couldn’t help the smug smile that found its way onto his lips. He couldn’t resist kissing Chan’s flesh – down his arms, one and then the other; his chest, over his pecs, tracing their outlines, then down between them to his abs. Now, he was on his knees on the marble, kissing his way down each side of his sharp V-cut. 

He felt Chan tense, but he intentionally ignored his cock, choosing instead to make his way down one thigh, holding the back of his knee as he kissed his shin and the side of his calf and his foot, then the opposite ankle and back up; his knee, his thigh, his hip. He slid a hand around, cupping his firm, taut ass. His tongue flicked out to lick the groove of his abs, his fingers digging into the hard muscle of his backside. 

Chan rested his hands on Minho’s shoulders, breathing deeply, watching him. Minho eyed his cock which was still at rest, hanging down and curving to one side a bit. With his hands still gripping his ass, he leaned forward, kissing his sac. A kiss at first, just the touch of his lips, but when Chan tightened his grip on his shoulders, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue to lick a long stripe along his cock, all the way up his balls, and then took his sac fully into his mouth. Minho began to suck gently and Chan hissed, his fingers digging into Minho’s skin. Minho felt his cock, lying across his cheek, begin to harden. It was a victory for Minho who was well aware how adept Chan was at controlling his arousal.

Minho tilted his head so the length of his cock rested on his face while he sucked his balls. 

“Fuck, Minho.  _ Fuck _ ,” Chan hissed.

“Does that feel good?” Minho asked, backing away. 

“Yes, so good.”

“Want me to do it again?” Minho smirked.

“Please. Yes. Fuck.”

So Minho did it again. With every touch of his lips and tongue, Chan’s sac tightened and his cock hardened. Minho made sure to grasp his ass tightly, both for balance and also for the way Chan’s flesh felt in his hands. Feeling Chan’s cock harden to a semi-erection, he moved his mouth to his shaft. A long, agonizingly slow lick, lifted his cock, and the head was eclipsed by Minho’s mouth. But Minho gave him one gentle suck, before pulling away. 

Chan swore under his breath and Minho chuckled. “Desperate yet, Channie?” he taunted with an impish grin.

Without waiting for an answer, he did it once more, licking from balls to tip, pausing at the end to suck as much of his length as he could fit into his mouth. The harder and thicker Chan got, the less Minho knew he’d be able to take. The older male was nearly at full erection now, his beautiful penis standing straight up, veined and straining, skin stretched, head glistening with Minho’s saliva, balls tight against his body. All the while, hot water beat down against Chan’s back, keeping the shower cubicle full of steam. 

Minho stared up at him. “I’m going to suck you dry, Chan. I’m going to take your big, hard cock into my pretty mouth and suck you until you’re so hard you can’t stand up straight. And then I’m going to keep sucking.”

Chan let out a low throaty growl, his chest rising and falling, his jaw set. “Do it,” he gulped. “Please.”

With a sultry smile, Minho turned his head sideways, wrapping his lips around the other male’s girth, licking him with his tongue, sliding his mouth down to the root and then back up, taking him in his mouth until his tip hit the back of his throat. Minho leaned forward, opening his throat and taking him in deeper still. 

Chan rumbled and moaned, gasped as Minho backed away and then licked down the other side, taking his taut sac into his mouth again. He hissed again, but soon his hiss became a drawn out moan when Minho slid his fingers into the crease of his ass. A single gentle suckle of his balls, and then he moved back up to wrap his lips around his head. 

At the same moment that Minho sucked on him hard, he slid his fingers over his hole, making sure all ten fingers deliberately brushed against the tight knot of muscle and back up. He immediately noticed the tension in Chan’s body. 

“What?” Minho asked, pulling off Chan’s cock. “I doubt you’ve let anyone but me put anything up your pretty hole, Channie. Haven’t you missed this?”

“Fuck,” Chan murmured, sucking in a deep breath. “Go on, then,” he urged, his eyes wide, his breaths shallow.

Minho felt giddy with excitement. He’d only ever done this with Chan – only wanted to do it with Chan. He placed a light kiss on the head of Chan’s cock. “Pull my hair and fuck my mouth like you mean it.”

So Chan buried his fingers in Minho’s wet hair, gripping it near the roots. One of Minho’s hands, reached around to cup the half-moon globe of his ass, while the other hand was now on the crease near his thigh, his middle finger pressed against his ass hole. 

Minho buried his cock in his mouth, licking the tip and then swirling his tongue around the head. When Minho took him in deep again, Chan cursed, tightening his grip on his hair. He was so thick now that Minho’s lips were stretched, and he felt every pulse of blood in the veins of his cock. He was close, Minho knew. But still his body was tense, rock hard and still. 

Minho’s finger worked harder against his asshole and his eyes flickered down to lock on Minho’s. The command was clear in Minho’s gaze.

Chan’s expression darkened, his chest swelling as he took a deep breath. Minho slid the older male’s cock between his lips, and this time Chan shifted his hips, pushing into Minho’s down-thrust. Before he could touch his throat, Minho backed away, and Chan immediately pulled back. Again, Minho lowered his mouth on his cock, and Chan matched his motion. When Minho started bobbing, Chan’s hips moved accordingly, shallow thrusts to match. When Minho set a steady rhythm, he also began to push his finger into the ring of muscle in his ass. Throaty moans left Chan’s mouth, one after another, and then Minho’s fingertip slid in just a bit, causing Chan to curse out loud.

“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , Minho!”

Minho’s hair was now in a firm grip in both Chan’s hands, just the way the younger enjoyed it. Minho’s throat opened more, and he took Chan in deeper. He pushed his finger in a little more and Chan couldn’t hold back then, pulling Minho by the hair onto his cock. 

Minho moaned, more for Chan’s benefit that his own. The vibrations on his length made him growl and thrust again. Minho slid his finger in further, but not too much; only the first knuckle of his middle finger had been sucked in. Slowly he moved his finger in a circular motion, and it was enough for Chan to lose all control.

Minho looked at him slyly, letting him move as hard as he wanted but pulling away from his thrusts until he groaned in protest. Then, without warning, Minho downed him, taking him into his throat so that his balls touched his lower lip. The younger male felt a moment of triumph that he’d once again been able to take in that much of him. 

“Minho, I’m coming,” Chan warned.  Minho backed away and suckled on the springy head of his cock, giving him shallow bobs to thrust into. “Can I come on your face?”

“Mmmm-mm,” Minho gave a slight shake of his head, still bobbing on him, one hand tightly gripping the flesh of his ass, the middle finger of his other hand, still inside his hole, slowly thrusting in and out.

Chan growled in frustration, and his sac tightened. Minho felt his cock throb and then felt his cock jerk. He came with a burst of hot, salty, musky come on his tongue. Minho moaned as he swallowed the gush of milky substance. He pulled away from Chan’s cock, sliding his fist down his length and stroking him to milk the second stream from his cock. A jet of white cum spurted onto Minho’s face, coating his parted lips, and his cheeks. 

Finally, Chan stumbled backward, wrenching himself from Minho’s grip. Satisfied, Minho stood up, watching Chan sagging against the wall of the shower. He felt powerful, as he always did with Chan. This was a man always perfectly composed, a man who prided himself on self-control and restraint, and Minho could always reduce him to a panting, boneless mess.

His eyes still on Chan, Minho stood beneath the showerhead, allowing the water to wash away traces of Chan’s cum from his face. They locked eyes for a long while, until Minho stepped away from the showerhead and turned the water off. 

Wordlessly, Chan pulled a towel free from one of the hooks outside the shower. His expression unknowable, he wiped Minho dry from head to toe, gently and thoroughly, and then himself. He paused, just licking his lower lip and staring down at Minho.

“I love you, Minho,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss him. His lips moved against Minho’s, slow, hot, wet, insistent. It wasn’t a deep kiss, and it wasn’t long. There was no tangling of tongues, or intrusions or demands attached to the kiss. The kiss was a reminder that no matter what they physically did, what they felt would always be so much more. 

“I love you too.”

 

Chan sat in the driver’s seat, feeling weak and defeated. He couldn’t deny that he didn’t think this would happen. He just thought he’d be strong enough to resist everything. But then again, this was Minho –  _ his Minho _ . And it really had been so long, too long. He turned his head to look at Minho who sat on the steps of the porch, staring at Chan with a longing in his eyes. He’d asked Chan again, if he could tell Jisung about them. But Chan couldn’t have that happen. 

He pulled his phone out from a compartment in the front, and swore out loud at the string of unread messages from Woojin.

**Chan where are you?**

**You promised you’d be here at Jeongin’s place to discuss things with Hyunjin**

**Chan?**

**Seriously…**

Chan texted back a quick reply, lying that he’d gotten caught up at a work meeting. He knew that Woojin would accept the lie unquestioningly. And that made him feel all that much guiltier, and sick to his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these updates take so long <3 thank you for waiting. And if you have any suggestions or requests for things you'd like me to write about please let me know <3  
> Twitter - @StrayLilly


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just to move the plot forward....

Hyunjin trudged up the stairs leading to the corridor where Jeongin’s apartment was situated at the very end. He reflected on his night at Felix and Changbin’s home. It had been…  _ enlightening _ . He should be happy. Changbin had reassured him that he’d get to have Felix soon – as soon as he allowed Changbin to fuck him. 

He knew he should just get it over with – but then what happens? He’d get to have one night with Felix. But one night just  _ wouldn’t  _ be enough. There was also Changbin’s promise of a constant supply of blood, but that too, Hyunjin knew would come at a price – a price not yet set by Changbin.

His head began to ache as he got closer to the apartment. He was dreading seeing Jeongin. He knew he’d probably taken things too far, but it wasn’t like he’d caused any permanent damage. Wasn’t that what Chan was most afraid of?

He wondered if Jeongin would be upset with him now, or whether he’d be nonchalant about it – pretending as though it never happened. Hyunjin hoped it was the latter. 

What he didn’t expect when he opened the apartment door was to see Woojin. His usual friendly demeanor had been set aside, and he looked grim.

“Sit, Hyunjin,” he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. “Chan had a few early morning company meetings. He’ll be here as soon as he finishes work.”

Hyunjin wanted to decline, but he realized that the male wasn’t exactly asking. “Did you and Chan stay here with Jeongin last night?”

“I did,” Woojin replied, staring down at his phone. “Chan had work to do.”

Hyunjin eyed the closed bedroom door, wondering if Jeongin was asleep, or just awaiting orders like a dog. “He’s okay?” he gestured to the mahogany door.

Woojin narrowed his eyes. “Do you care?”

Hyunjin laughed. “I was just trying to be polite.”

Woojin gave him a seething look, before looking down at his phone.

“You care about him a lot,” Hyunjin grimaced. “I mean, doesn’t it bother you that your boyfriend fucks him all the time?” He couldn’t resist testing the older male’s patience.

Woojin shook his head, not lifting his gaze from his phone. “Chan fucks a lot of people. But it doesn’t mean anything more than that. It’s just fucking.”

But Hyunjin didn’t give up. “If I were you, I’d be concerned. Does he fuck other people because you’re lacking in bed? You don’t like being tied up, spanked, fucked until you pass out?”

Woojin looked up from his phone, regarding Hyunjin with a cool stare. “Not that it’s any of your business, but Chan and I have never and will never have sex.”

“At all?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Like… nothing?”

Woojin nodded. “It’s just not my thing.”

Hyunjin grinned. “Oh, so you  _ are _ lacking. Poor Chan.”

 

They only had to wait five more minutes before Chan came in. “Hi,” he said, eyeing the two who sat opposite from each other, Hyunjin with a smug smile on his face, Woojin glaring icily at Hyunjin.

“Is everything okay?” Woojin asked, as Chan sat next to him. “Your meetings usually aren’t that long.”

Chan nodded. “Just a few problems with the shareholders, but nothing I can’t handle,” he smiled at his boyfriend. “Now, let’s get on with this,” he said studying Hyunjin.

“Get on with what?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. “I feel like I’m being reprimanded by my parents. Except, you’re not my parents. And my parents would never give a fuck anyway.”

 “What you did to Jeongin…” Chan began, looking at him cautiously.

“You said no broken bones,” Hyunjin shrugged. “So what’s the problem?”

“The  _ problem _ ,” Chan patiently explained, “is that he could’ve gotten really sick, Hyunjin. I said you could use him, but you want to  _ kill _ him.”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Hyunjin protested. “I just – I…”

“You were careless,” Woojin finally spoke. He glared at Hyunjin. “You’re careless with Jeongin’s life because it means nothing to you.”

Hyunjin returned his glare. “And I won’t lie – it really does mean nothing to me. I can’t force that.”

“Isn’t that enough?” Woojin looked at Chan in revolt. “Can’t you hear what he’s saying? Why would you want him with Jeongin?”

“Hyunjin,” Chan sighed. “I want you to listen to me carefully. I asked you to befriend Jeongin. And I told you that there would be consequences if you didn’t.”

“What are you going to do?” Hyunjin laughed. “Sure, you can kick me out of here. But you can’t stop me from seeing anyone. You don’t  _ own _ your friends, Chan,” he sneered. “They can see me whenever they want.”

Chan pulled out his phone and shook his head. “I hoped there was a better way to do this.”

Hyunjin watched with furrowed brows as Chan tapped the phone screen a few times before pushing the phone towards him. “Your first night with Jeongin. Do you remember it well?”

Hyunjin watched the video with clenched fists, bile making its way up his throat. “Why – why do you have a video of this?”

“It’s necessary,” Chan shrugged. “For situations like these.”

“What do you want from me?” Hyunjin asked fearfully. 

“Your compliance,” Chan’s smile was threatening. “That’s all, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin gulped. If people saw that video, if people saw him like that, his face clearly visible… There was no judgment here – with Chan and the rest of his friends.  _ But out there… _

He thought of all the names his mother’s boyfriends had called him and tried to block out the voice that echoed inside his head.

“I was like you,” Chan admitted, looking at him sympathetically. “I did terrible things to people who didn’t deserve those things. And even when there was consent, people really didn’t know the extent of what they’d signed up for. It was Jeongin who showed me that there could be another way. He can show you too if you let him.”

“What kinds of things did you do?” Hyunjin asked Chan excitedly. “Was there blood? How did you hurt them?”

Woojin tried and failed to suppress a disgusted sound, which Hyunjin pointedly ignored. “What did you do?” he asked Chan again, almost willing to beg for the details. Someone like Chan who had access to everything and the power to do as he pleased, would be able to make Hyunjin’s darkest fantasies come true. The cogs in his brain were already turning, wondering how best to manipulate Chan into giving him what he needed.

“Things that are best forgotten,” Chan said, giving Hyunjin a pained look.

Hyunjin sat back in annoyance. Chan was no fun. He’d have to make do with Changbin.

“The video will stay safe with me,” Chan reassured him, “as long as you comply.”

Hyunjin dug his fingers into the wooden surface of the table. “Fine.”

“Great,” Chan’s lips curved into a smile. “I’ll get Jeongin. You’re accompanying him to his college classes today. And one more thing – you’re not to touch him again until I say so.”

“Fuck,” Hyunjin murmured. 

Chan and Jeongin emerged from the bedroom hand in hand. A backpack was slung over Jeongin’s shoulder and he smiled brightly at Hyunjin.

“Hello, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin was relieved that as he hoped, they were going to forget about the events of the previous day. “Hey,” Hyunjin forced a smile onto his face, and Chan’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“Should we get going?” Chan asked Woojin. “I’ll leave you three at the campus and I’ll head to work.”

Hyunjin looked curiously at Woojin. “What will  _ you _ do at college?”

“It’s where I work,” Woojin shrugged. “I teach math.”

“Huh,” Hyunjin looked at him with interest. 

Hyunjin jumped out of the car after Jeongin, standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. He watched as Woojin and Chan locked lips in the front. At first glance, their kisses always appeared to be heated, but Hyunjin could see now that it was quite one-sided. Woojin only did it, it seemed, for Chan’s benefit. “I’ll see you and Jeongin tonight,” Chan said, lowering the window. “Be good,” and Hyunjin knew that was directed more to him than Jeongin.

 

Be good. And Hyunjin had been – for several weeks – no it was just one week. But it felt longer. It felt like the longest most fucked up week of his life. One, he was stuck escorting this kid to college like he was some kind of body guard. Two, the kid in question wouldn’t talk to him. Three, he wanted – no, he needed – Felix, but Chan was depriving him of that. 

Chan arrived on time every day – at 7am to take them both to college. At 4pm to take them to their afternoon shift at the restaurant. At 8pm to take them back to Chan’s house. 

That’s what annoyed Hyunjin the most. He’d be forced to sit in a corner and watch while Chan used Jeongin, while he bound him and whipped him and belted him and fucked him. The first few days, Hyunjin had gotten uncomfortably hard to the point he’d taken his cock out of his pants and had started jerking off to them. 

But by the end of the week, his arousal had dimmed. The longer he was being kept away from Felix, the more agitated he’d grow. He’d come so close to taking one of the leather restraints and wrapping it around Chan’s throat, ending his life so that he’d end Hyunjin’s misery. But he couldn’t do that. 

That fucking video. Chan had implied that there was more than one copy – kept in a safe place. All it would take would be a few words from Jeongin, pegging Hyunjin as a rapist – someone who’d forced him to partake in everything – and Hyunjin would be thrown into a prison cell. 

Especially with his history – the police wouldn’t hesitate.

He chewed on his nails as he watched Chan slam his cock into Jeongin who was suspended in midair, his hands splayed apart by thick silvery chains that hung from the ceiling. 

He thought of Felix, and what it would be like to…  _ No _ . He couldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about Felix. He couldn’t. He’d  _ never _ do these things to Felix. Felix was precious. Hyunjin would show him that. But first, he needed to get away from Chan.

“How long are you going to do this to me?”

Chan looked up after he’d placed a half-asleep Jeongin on the bed. “I don’t know, Hyunjin,” he shrugged, picking up his jeans off the floor. “How long do I need to?”

Hyunjin scoffed. “You’d have to do it forever. You know that, right? You know that as soon as you let me out of your sight, I’m going to Changbin and Felix. And whatever the fuck you’re afraid of, it’s probably going to happen.”

Changbin stared at him, and Hyunjin could see that familiar cold and calculated look as he considered his words.

“What’s Changbin offering you?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Whatever I want.” And all Hyunjin really wanted was Felix.

“And there’s nothing I could offer you that would make you decline him?”

Hyunjin’s lips lifted at the corner, and he stifled a laugh. He shook his head and approached the blonde. He placed a hand on Chan’s bare chest, his skin warm despite the air conditioning. Chan didn’t flinch as Hyunjin’s hand trailed downwards over the waistband of his boxers. “Would you let me fuck you?” he asked in a whisper, pressing his hand against Chan’s crotch. Chan’s face remained impassive, his gaze cool, when Hyunjin moved his hand around to cup his ass. “Would you let me do to you the things you do to Jeongin?” his lips curved into a knowing smile. “You wouldn’t, right?” he dropped his hand and stepped back.

Chan sighed. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.” He bit his lip. “Go, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “But the video?”

“I won’t use it.”

“Yeah, right,” Hyunjin scoffed. “The moment I walk out of here you’re going to –”

“Why would I?” Chan sat down at the edge of the bed. “I never planned on using it. I can’t do that to Jeongin. He does what I say, but that doesn’t mean I’d expose him that way for the world to see. I won’t use the video.”

Hyunjin wanted to argue, wanted to make Chan admit that he intended on using the video. But the offer of freedom was too tempting to pass up. He’d have to risk it – for Felix.

“Wait,” Chan called out when Hyunjin made a beeline for the door. “If you’re thinking about going to Changbin and Felix right now…”

“Why can’t I?” Hyunjin raised a brow.

“They’re not home. Changbin had a business trip. Felix went with.”

“Oh.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He’d hoped tonight…

Chan watched him leave, hoping that he’d believed his lie. He needed a little more time. Hyunjin couldn’t go to Changbin just yet. 

He was always hesitant about texting Minho, afraid that Jisung might see, might find out… But Minho still hadn’t gotten around to placing the camera in Changbin and Felix’s bedroom, and Chan was running out of time.

**Chan: Minho. I need it done ASAP. Please** .

He pressed send, figuring that it wouldn’t give much away if Jisung saw it. He never expected such a quick reply from Minho. It usually took him a few hours. He supposed he was just lucky today.

**Minho: Tonight.**

He breathed a sigh of relief. That at least was going to plan. 

Dressed, and in his office, he pulled out the folder that he’d locked in his desk drawer a few days ago. Taeyong had done well. And Chan still couldn’t wrap his head around the information contained in the folder. But a few things stood out to him.

_ Five restraining orders _

_ One breaking and entering charge _

_ Three physical assault charges _

_ Two sexual assault charges _

_ Sentenced to two years in a juvenile detention center at age 13 _

_ Transferred to psychiatric institution at age 14 _

_ Released after passing psychiatric evaluation at age 16 _

It made Chan sick thinking of what Hyunjin and Changbin would do together. His only hope was Minho.

When he heard the soft tap on his office door, he immediately closed the folder. “Come in, Jeongin.”

The redhead pushed the door open, and took a few hesitant steps inside. “Are you busy, Channie?” 

Chan shook his head, holding a hand out. “Come.” He observed the male who had just a thin blanket wrapped around him. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Bad dreams,” Jeongin sighed, perching on Chan’s lap.

Chan slipped his hands under the blanket, caressing the old scars that lined Jeongin’s torso. Jeongin turned his head to meet his gaze. “Hyunjin isn’t here.”

Chan nodded. “I let him go.”

“So we’re not watching him anymore?” He sounded slightly alarmed.

“I’m watching him,” Chan reassured him. “Don’t worry about that.”

Jeongin studied him for a moment before nodding and relaxing back against his chest.

Chan smiled. “I have a question for you.”

“Of course.”

“Why are you still here, Jeongin?” He waited patiently for the younger to answer, but Jeongin just stared down at the desk, his fingers fidgeting with the calendar. “Your contract with me finished five months ago.” 

He felt Jeongin’s body tense.

“You don’t want me around anymore?”

“Oh, Jeongin, that’s not it!” Chan said quickly. “I love having you around. I love that you are mine. You know this. I just wondered why…”

Jeongin shrugged. “I thought I’d be happy to leave when my contract ended. But when it did I realized something.” He paused, staring at the wall. “The person I was before I signed that contract… I’m not that person anymore. His friends, his family, his life… It’s different from mine now. I can’t just go back to that. I don’t want to. I’m happy now, with you, like this.”

Chan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Recently it felt like Jeongin was the only constant in his life, the only thing that had asserted it’s permanence in his life.

“I have a question for you too.”

Chan smiled. “Go ahead.” Questions from Jeongin were rare, but welcome. 

“Have you heard from Jaemin yet?”

Oh… “No,” Chan shook his head. “I haven’t.” He’d thought Jeongin was moving past that… “It still bothers you?”

Jeongin let out a soft sigh. “I know you told me to forget about it. But it isn’t easy. The thing is…” he hesitated. “Jaemin and I…” Chan looked at him expectantly, but Jeongin just shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now. I just feel guilty because I was the one who brought him into all this, you know.”

Chan knew. Jaemin had been Jeongin’s first friend at university, and Chan had given Jeongin permission to bring him to one of their social gatherings. Jaemin had become fast friends with everyone in their circle.

“He left so suddenly,” Jeongin’s voice broke.

Chan rubbed his shoulders. “That wasn’t your fault.”

Jeongin looked as though he was about to argue, but thought better of it. “Can I go to sleep now, Chan?”

“Yes, Jeongin.”

That was as far as intimacy always went with them. The contract, though expired, would always stand as a barrier between them, reminding each of their places.

 

Jisung tilted his head, considering Minho’s request. The auburn haired male was perched on his lap, waiting for an answer. “Why?”

Minho’s lips formed a slight pout before spreading into an easy smile. “It’s just been a while since I played with them,” he shrugged. “I thought it would be fun. And you always enjoy spending time with Changbin.”

Minho had blinked several times already, alerting Jisung to the lie in his words. And if there was anything Jisung hated, it was being deceived by someone he loved and cared for. Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time Minho disappointed him. 

Even now, he thought about telling Minho, thought about confessing that he knew about it – about them. The memories still caused his heart to ache and his veins to pulse with anger. He wondered if this too, had something to do with Chan. But as far as Jisung understood, Minho and Chan hadn’t been alone in months. Unless…

The thought made him dig his nails into Minho’s hips, causing the older male to flinch in surprise. Ever since he found out about them – ever since he’d seen them – it had begun to feel as though a tear had appeared in the fabric of his life. 

The one he loved – the one he thought loved him enough to faithful – cheated on him with one of his best friends. And while Minho’s betrayal hurt, Chan’s betrayal hurt even more. They’d grown up in the same foster home – Jisung, Chan, Changbin. They were like brothers – they were supposed to be. But Chan ruined that. Every time he forced himself to smile at Chan, to hug him, to just be around him, cut through Jisung like a knife.

 “Sorry, baby,” Jisung murmured, brushing his fingers over the indentations in his skin.

“Is something wrong?” Minho asked, concerned.

Jisung wondered once again whether he should tell Minho. No, he should give Minho a chance to tell him. 

“Baby, is there anything…” He trailed off, unsure what he was dreading more – Minho lying to him, or Minho telling him the truth. 

“Is there anything…?” Minho’s eyes were wide, his deception masked with innocence.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me? Anything you’ve kept from me? Or – or lied about?”

Minho shrunk back, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of Jisung’s shirt. He looked away and Jisung could see his features contort with fear. He knows now, that he’s been caught out _. Tell me _ , Jisung silently implored.  _ Tell me the truth. _

“I’m sorry,” Minho began, his voice shaky. He couldn’t look Jisung in the eye and it pained the younger.

“What are you sorry for?”

“Chan…” Minho gasped as though the word had slipped from between his lips without him knowing. 

“What about Chan?” Jisung tried to keep the menace out of his tone.

“He…” Minho gulped. He looked at Jisung now. “He wants me to put a camera in Changbin’s bedroom.”

“What?” Jisung furrowed his brows. This wasn’t what he expected. “A camera?”

Minho nodded. “He came by a few days ago. He asked if I could. He didn’t say why – just that it would help him.”

Wonderful. He betrayed me and now he wants to betray Changbin by spying on him. “Such a control freak,” Jisung muttered. He’d had enough. “Bring me the camera.”

Minho paled. “What are you going to do?”

“Bring it to me!” Jisung snapped, and Minho flinched, sliding off his lap. 

Jisung sat back in the armchair his eyes closed. Minho and Chan had been alone together again. He wondered if they…

“Here it is,” Minho handed him the small black object. “He wanted me to place it in an air vent.”

He held the object back out to Minho. “You can help him,” he forced a smile. “Shall we go?”

Minho was taken aback. “You’re really going to help?”

“Yes,” Jisung lied. “I am. But don’t tell Chan, okay?”

Minho nodded eagerly, a relieved smile on his face. “Thank you, Sungie.”

 

“Go on,” Changbin smiled at Minho. “Felix is waiting for you upstairs. He was pretty excited when he heard you were coming by.”

Jisung pecked Minho’s forehead before urging him towards the staircase. “Go, baby.”

When Minho was no longer in sight, Changbin turned to him. “What happened?” His text to Changbin had been simple, but they knew each other well enough to understand what was needed.

**Need to talk without M & F. Be there in 10.**

He was glad Changbin had saw to it that they would be alone. They sat now, in the living room, side by side on the couch as Jisung filled him in. 

“Motherfucker,” Changbin shook his head when Jisung had finished. “It’s fine,” he shrugged. “Let Minho do it. I’ll take care of whatever needs to be done.”

“You’ll be okay having a camera in your bedroom?” Jisung asked in surprise.

“I’ll take care of it,” Changbin repeated, lips curving into a familiar smirk. But his smirk fell away when he surveyed Jisung. “Minho and Chan… Again?”

Jisung sighed, closing his eyes. “Probably.” 

Changbin had been the only one there for Jisung when he needed to confide in someone. He’d come home early from work to find his best friend fucking his boyfriend in their bedroom. He’d been distraught. He’d been furious. And before he could act on his anger, he’d retreated. But Changbin had been there for him.

It was Changbin who suggested he keep an eye on Minho and Chan. For a month he followed them around, came home early, watched them fucking. 

“Don’t act right away,” Changbin had warned. “You’ll get your revenge on Chan one day. You just need to wait for the perfect moment.” And Jisung waited. When Minho and Chan stopped meeting, and Jisung knew this because he’d hired someone to keep track of them, he decided that he’d try to put it all behind him. Minho was his again, after all.

But now…

“What do I do, Changbin? I’m tired of waiting.”

“Just a little longer,” Changbin coaxed, his arm around Jisung’s shoulders.

Jisung looked at him quizzically. “Do you… Are you going to do something?”

Changbin hesitated. “I would tell you, but the less you know, the safer you’ll be.”

Jisung nodded. He knew what Changbin was into. He hadn’t seen it, but he could guess. He’d stopped questioning Changbin a long time ago. He was right – Jisung didn’t want to know. “Just promise me that if you’re going to hurt him, you’ll let me be a part of it.”

 

Minho rutted against Felix’s hardened cock, a strangled moan escaping from the younger. They never played alone often. Usually Changbin and Jisung would participate or at the very least, watch. But today they were alone.

Neither Minho nor Felix was interested in sticking their cock up the other’s ass. They both preferred being the ones getting fucked into. But Minho had made Felix orgasm a multitude of times in many other ways. 

He knelt on the bed between Felix’s legs and took both their lengths into his hands. This was Felix’s favourite. And it would be messy. Minho had to make sure of that. 

He took Felix’s lips between his teeth, increasing the pace of his hands as they pumped their cocks together. Felix kissed him with an increasing fierceness. Minho got the idea that Changbin didn’t pay much attention to the younger. But Felix remained unwavering in his love and commitment to Changbin. It was something Minho never understood.

Felix wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist, thrusting into his hands with his neck arched back, a string of profanities leaving his mouth as he neared his orgasm.

When Felix’s torso was splattered in white, he slid off the bed, a satisfied smile on his face. “I’ll be in the shower,” he said over his shoulder.

Minho waited for the sound of running water before digging in the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He retrieved the camera from his jeans pocket. The air vent was built into the wall, and too far up for Minho to reach from the ground.

He stepped onto the bed and then onto the side table, careful not to knock anything down. He reached up, sighing in relief when the camera just about managed to fit in through the grate. 

He’d only just stumbled back onto the ground when Changbin and Jisung appeared in the doorway. “Is Felix in the shower?” Changbin asked.

Minho nodded, hoping he didn’t look too guilty. 

“We’re leaving now, kitten,” Jisung smiled, holding a hand out to Minho. “You did so well today,” he whispered when Changbin wasn’t paying attention.

“I love you, Sungie,” Minho pecked him on the lips.

Jisung nodded. “Let’s go.”

Minho gave Jisung a quizzical look. It was the first time he hadn’t said it back. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hyunjin had gone to work that morning, had seen Jeongin who offered him the briefest of smiles before heading to one of his classes, and wondered how long he had before Chan released that video. But would he really? Did he mean it when he said he wouldn’t? Could Jeongin’s wellbeing be that important to him?

Whatever the answers to those questions were, Hyunjin decided not to give a fuck anymore. If he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison, that was fine. But he needed Felix first. He’d texted Changbin to ask when he could come by. Luckily he only had to wait for a few hours. 

He was nervous, felt nauseated just thinking about it – Changbin’s dick shoved up his ass. He remembered Jeongin’s fingers and how they hurt, and anticipated the worst from Changbin. A part of him liked to remember that Jeongin’s fingers had also felt  _ good _ inside him, but he pushed away that thought, not letting it linger. It wasn’t supposed to feel good to him. He wasn’t a bottom. He  _ refused _ to be one. 

Just this one night. He’d do it just for this one night.  _ For Felix. _

 

“Hi.” Felix greeted him with a small smile. “Come in, Hyunjin.”

“It’s good to see you,” Hyunjin said, stepping into the foyer, feeling slightly disappointed that he hadn’t been welcomed with a kiss like the last time.

Felix offered him another smile, beautiful, but not as bright as the ones Hyunjin loved. Was Felix upset about something? Was it Hyunjin? Was it Changbin? 

“Changbin is upstairs,” Felix gestured to the staircase. “Turn right, third room on your left.”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows. “You’re not coming with?”

Felix regarded him with an impassive stare. “You would want me to?”

Hyunjin thought about it. He would have impulsively said yes. But he didn’t really want Felix seeing him like that.  _ No fucking way _ . 

He shook his head. “No, I guess it’s better this way.”

Felix shrugged. “Up you go then.”

Hyunjin glanced at him once more before heading upstairs. Felix seemed… off. He’d have to ask Changbin. 

He took a deep breath and gulped before turning the door handle. 

It wasn’t their master bedroom – Hyunjin could tell by the lack of personal items. And it wasn’t a playroom like Chan’s – he was grateful for that. It appeared to be another guest room, slightly bigger than the one he’d previously spent the night in. And it was warm. A low fire crackled beneath a grey marble fireplace. The foggy night sky could be seen from between the curtains, pulled apart and secured with matching velvet navy blue bows. The entire floor was covered in plush carpeting, the same navy blue colour that Hyunjin loved.

Coincidence? He doubted it.

“Could you close the door, please, Hyunjin?”

He jumped in fright, feeling foolish for not having seen Changbin leaning back against the pillows on the bed. He pushed the door closed and nodded in Changbin’s direction. He hoped they could get this over with quickly.

Changbin, to Hyunjin’s annoyance was still fully dressed in jeans and a soft black sweater. Hyunjin had expected him to be naked already.

“Thirsty?” Changbin stood up. “Water? Wine? Something stronger? Or something… else?” His lips lifted into a smirk as he approached Hyunjin, a glass of familiar red liquid in a brandy glass. 

Hyunjin brought his knuckles up to his mouth, sinking his teeth into them. It had been a week since the last time he had any. He couldn’t understand that Changbin would want to give that to him without expecting something in return.

He shook his head. “Can we fuck now?”

Changbin threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Hyunjin, if you were someone else I would have pegged you as being eager to have my dick inside you, but I know you’re just eager to have it finished.” He regarded him with a thoughtful smile. “You should drink this. I’m not attaching any sexual favours to it. I’m just hoping it’ll help you relax a little – make it better for both of us.”

Hyunjin stared at him for a moment, his fingers closing around the glass. He lowered his gaze to the scarlet liquid. “You’ve diluted it with something.” He swirled it around, bringing the glass up to his nose and taking a whiff.

“Just a shot of vodka,” Changbin shrugged. “Like I said, I want to loosen you up a little.” He met Hyunjin’s suspicious stare and rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to drug and rape you, I would’ve done it already.”

Hyunjin chose to believe he was telling the truth, or perhaps his willpower had weaned. He took a small sip at first, licking the excess blood off his lips. Changbin had placed himself in an armchair by the fire – still fully clothed. He had his eyes trained on Hyunjin.

Hyunjin lowered the glass. “Do you think I’m some kind of freak for doing this?”

Changbin tilted his head and smiled. “I do, but I like that.”

He was sincere, and that confused the fuck out of Hyunjin.

“What do you get out of it?” Changbin asked. “You have an interest in vampires?”

Hyunjin snorted and took a seat across from him. “No, that’s bullshit. I started cutting myself with my pocketknife when I was in sixth grade,” he admitted. “If I hadn’t done it to myself I would have done it to someone else. I couldn’t let that happen. And then I just – I just liked the look of it, you know? I liked how the blood looked on my skin. And the smell – it was comforting.”

Changbin nodded in understanding. “And the taste?”

“It has nothing to do with the taste,” Hyunjin shook his head. “I only started  _ ingesting _ it after I had it from someone else. Isn’t it amazing how people rely on this one red substance to live? Too little and they’re gone, dead, finished. Drinking blood makes me feel…”

“Powerful? In control of their lives?”

Hyunjin smiled and drained the glass. “Yeah. It’s like… Fuck, I know it sounds stupid but it’s like I’ve taken something important to them. Like I’m…”

“In control,” Changbin nodded. “I get it.”

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you… you want me?”

Changbin smiled. “I’m glad you understand. It’s a guilty pleasure.” He stood up, taking his sweater off in one fluid motion. “Shall we do this now?”

Hyunjin stayed seated, testing the waters. “If I say no…?”

“Then you’re free to leave,” Changbin shrugged. “But, I believe there’s something –  _ someone _ – you want from me.”

“So I do this, and I get to have Felix?”

“You do this and you get to have everything you want, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin slipped his t-shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor. “About Felix,” he hesitated. “Is he unhappy?”

Changbin looked taken aback by this.

“Unhappy that I’m here, I mean,” Hyunjin added.

“Did he give you that impression?” Changbin tilted his head now, eyebrows raised in question.

Now Hyunjin had a feeling that he shouldn’t have mentioned it. “No,” he shook his head quickly, taking a few hesitant steps towards Changbin, his nerves making him shiver despite the warmth of the room. “So how, um…”

“How do I want you?” With a flick of his fingers, Changbin undid the button on Hyunjin’s jeans. “Naked.”

Hyunjin nodded, pushing down his jeans and underwear, past his knees until they pooled at his feet. He kicked off his shoes and stepped away from the pile of clothes. “And now?” he cleared his throat and looked away, feeling an unimaginable amount of shame. What the fuck was he doing? He felt like a slut.

“On the bed,” Changbin instructed. “Lie back and I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Hyunjin began the shameful walk to the bed, the sight of the covers pulled back, daunting. 

“You didn’t do any prep, did you?”

Hyunjin looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “You said not to.”

“Lovely.”

Hyunjin’s throat felt dry as he clambered onto the bed, lying on his back. He considered asking for water, but that would only delay things.

He screwed his eyes shut when he felt the dip in the bed. Here we go. 

He felt a hand trailing up his thigh, nudging his legs apart. He spread both legs out on either side of Changbin, leaving himself wide open to him. He was breathing heavily, unevenly, his limbs stiff with fear of what was about to happen.

He gasped when felt Changbin’s fingers toy with his nipples. He flicked them until they hardened, pinching them until Hyunjin’s eyes flew open and he cried out from the sudden pain. And then…  _ Oh _ . He felt the wetness of Changbin’s tongue lap over his stiffening nipples. 

He pulled back and placed an unexpected kiss at the base of Hyunjin’s throat. He drew himself up, hovering over him. He traced Hyunjin’s lips with the tip of his index finger. He leaned down as if to kiss Hyunjin, but pulled back up before their lips could touch. Hyunjin’s brows furrowed and he momentarily wondered if there was something wrong with his mouth. But no, he didn’t give a fuck. He needed Changbin to hurry up.

He sucked in a breath when Changbin brushed up against his groin. 

“Oh, look who’s hard,” he chided, thrusting up against Hyunjin again, causing a long drawn out moan to escape from the younger male’s throat.

Hyunjin immediately turned his head to look away. A fucking weak slut – that’s what he was. How could he be turned on by this? He wasn’t a bottom. He wasn’t.

Changbin knelt between his legs, popping open the cap on a bottle of lube. He slicked some onto his fingers. “Knees up.”

Hyunjin hesitated. Changbin noticed.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Changbin sounded affronted. “I do hurt people but you’re not like them, Hyunjin. Learn to trust me.”

That wasn’t going to happen. But Hyunjin hooked his lower lip between his teeth, pulling his knees to his chest and exposing himself.

One finger nudged into him.  _ Uncomfortable. Wrong. Something inside that wasn’t supposed to be there _ . He screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the feeling of a bodily invasion as it prodded around inside him. 

“You’re so tight, Hyunjin.”

And then he added another finger. Hyunjin let out a yelp as Changbin stretched his tight ring of muscle, an enduring burn making his legs quiver. 

Changbin began to move his fingers around, in and out, slowly fucking into him. Soon, the slipperiness gave way, and the pain faded into the background, overridden by an intense feeling of discomfort. His brain kept telling him that there was something awful inside him – something he needed to wrench out.

“No, Hyunjin,” Changbin scolded, his voice firm. “You need to relax or you’re going to hate this even more.”

And Hyunjin tried to relax his muscles, tried to release the tension, tried not to squeeze so hard around Changbin’s fingers. But as soon as he felt the tip of a third finger, his body tensed once more. More pain and discomfort reverberated through him as he was stretched open more than he thought he could stand.

And then, for a moment, he felt relief. He could breathe again. But he knew it wasn’t over. His body automatically tensed in anticipation.

“Relax,” Changbin warned, and the blonde took a deep breath, trying to talk his body into calming down. He could feel Changbin’s hands, prying his thighs apart, and Hyunjin was struggling to let him. Finally, he coaxed his body into giving in. He spread both legs around Changbin’s body, leaving himself open and exposed.

He couldn’t bear to look at Changbin but he could feel the other’s piercing gaze on him. Changbin’s fingers closed around the sheets, on either side of Hyunjin, his hips shifting forward, the head of his cock prodding Hyunjin’s hole.

He placed a hand over his mouth, clamping his teeth down onto his fingers – pain to distract from pain. A thick arousal began to split him open, slowly, patiently. Hyunjin muted his cries with his own fingers, biting down so hard he was sure his teeth were going to rip right through the flesh.

He could feel hot tears trickling down the side of his face as Changbin sunk further in. He eased in deeper, deeper, until Hyunjin’s ass had sucked his cock in, and he was pressed flush against his ass. Soft mewls escaped from Hyunjin’s mouth which still enclosed his fingers. Spit leaked down his chin, joining his tears. 

Changbin pulled back and slowly pressed in again. The pain was now a dull ache. And he pulled back again. But the third time thrusting in made Hyunjin gape with unforeseen pleasure. His fingers slipped from his mouth and he couldn’t help that his moans were timed to Changbin’s hard thrusts.

Hyunjin’s skin was flushed, sweat dripping down his chest as Changbin pounded into him. He panted as he felt his core begin to tighten. He arched his back, pressing his head into the pillows, twisting and thrashing, moaning incoherently and clenching the sheets in desperation. 

He felt feverish, delirious, ashamed. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. This wasn’t who he was. He wasn’t supposed to come undone beneath anyone. He wasn’t supposed to take cock the way he did. He wasn’t supposed to –

“Changbin!” His eyes widened as he felt the other’s hand wrap around his erection. 

His ass spasmed and clenched around Changbin’s cock that shoved inside him, pulsing as it disposed of its cum.

Changbin began to slide his hand along the length of Hyunjin’s erection, and it only took a few seconds before he came with a sob, hating himself for enjoying something so humiliating. 

He waited for Changbin to pull out, before turning away and burying his face into the pillow. He felt like a whore. He felt stripped of his pride. He felt weak.

He felt a soft blanket being drawn up over his shoulders. “I’ll send Felix up with something to eat. There’s a bathroom just through that door on your right. Shower whenever you feel up to it. I’d offer to help, but I doubt you want that. And stay the night, Hyunjin. We have a lot to talk about in the morning.”

Hyunjin waited for him to leave but he could feel the male lingering.

“I know you’re probably eager to have Felix. But I doubt your body feels as eager. He’ll be there for you to use when you… recover. I’ll have him stay the night with you just so you feel reassured that you can have him whenever you want to.”

He heard the sound of receding footsteps and the opening and closing of the door.

 

Felix heard everything. He’d even opened the door just a sliver to take a peek. And he didn’t understand it. Changbin was being so  _ nice _ to Hyunjin. He wasn’t forceful or rough like he was with the others. It was almost like he didn’t want to hurt Hyunjin _. But why? What was so special about him? _

Felix definitely wasn’t accustomed to this. He was used to being the only one Changbin was remotely gentle with. He was used to being the only special one. He’d known the moment he saw Changbin set eyes on Hyunjin that Changbin found him attractive. But surely that wasn’t the reason Hyunjin was suddenly special? What did he have that made Changbin want him?

He set Hyunjin’s dinner onto a tray preparing to take it up as Changbin had instructed him. Felix and Changbin would have their dinner together as they always did. That at least hadn’t changed yet.

Hyunjin slept on his side, back to the door. He shifted slightly under the covers when Felix entered. He set the tray down on the table in front of the fireplace. “Your dinner is here,” he said, glancing at the male who made no attempt to acknowledge him. He must feel ashamed. They all did.

“I’ll be back after my dinner,” Felix explained, retreating. Hyunjin lifted his head a fraction before letting it fall back against the pillow.

“How is he?” Changbin asked, seating himself at the dining table.

Felix sat opposite him, picking apathetically at his food. “He’s fine,” he perked up at having Changbin’s attention once more, even though he hated that Hyunjin was once again the subject matter. He watched as Changbin popped a cherry tomato into his mouth, chewing slowly, his eyes fixed on the flickering candle flame between them. He swallowed and locked eyes with Felix. It was a look Felix knew only too well; the darkening of the sky before a storm broke out.

“Did I do something wrong, Felix?”

Felix’s fork cluttered onto the plate and he winced at the echo. “No, Binnie,” his voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Why would you think that?”

Changbin sighed, placing his own fork onto his plate. “Why else would you fail to do something I asked of you?”

“What do you mean?” Felix’s eyes widened and he shrunk back in his chair, trying to recall everything Changbin requested help with since the morning. 

“I thought I asked you,  _ very nicely _ , to keep Hyunjin happy?”

“Oh…” Felix looked down at his hands. “Did I do something – something wrong?”

For few seconds he could feel Changbin’s gaze penetrating him. “Why did Hyunjin ask me whether you’re unhappy that he’s here?”

Felix bit his lip, trying to think of a quick yet believable excuse. “Binnie, I – I was… I was just feeling a bit sick. I had a headache, and – and I didn’t realize…”

“Is it better now?”

Felix nodded.

“Good,” Changbin picked up his fork. “Then Hyunjin won’t be complaining again.”

“He won’t,” Felix reassured him with a smile. But Changbin wasn’t even looking at him. He frowned. “I don’t understand why he’s so important.”

“You will,” Changbin smiled at him now. “You’ll understand soon.”

Felix looked away. “I thought  _ I _ was important.”

“Ahh,” Changbin sounded as though he’d come to a realization of great significance. Felix was surprised when Changbin extended a hand and their fingers entwined on the table. “My Lixie. You’re the  _ most _ important. You’re the special one. That will never change.”

He pressed a kiss onto Felix’s knuckles, and Felix couldn’t look away from him. This was the Changbin he loved, the Changbin he’d do anything for, the Changbin who’d done everything for him.

_ When Felix received a job offer to model for a company in South Korea, there was no way he was going to turn it down. Despite his family’s protests, he accepted and took the earliest flight out. He should have listened to his family, should have done some research. Maybe then he would have found out that the company didn’t actually exist. _

_ The man who picked him up from the airport, took him to what looked like an abandoned building. But it just happened to be Felix’s new home. He was taken to a room with a double bed, sheets clean and white. The walls were overlaid with a dull grey wallpaper. One of the walls was covered by a huge mirror. There were no windows and the room was void of any other furniture. _

_ Felix lost track of how long he was kept in there – days, weeks, months, a year, maybe two. Every night someone new – sometimes more than one – would come in and use him. He’d given up fighting after the first few. It was futile trying to run, and they treated you better if you were well-behaved. _

_ He’d resigned himself to the notion that he was going to be there forever. And then Changbin came in one night. He told Felix that he was taking him away. He said that Felix didn’t have to do anything for him, that Felix could even go back to Australia if he wanted to.  _

_ But after staying with Changbin for a few days, Felix canceled his flight. Changbin needed him. He couldn’t just leave him alone. He’d saved him, and Felix would show him his gratitude. So he stayed. And he fell in love. They fell in love with each other. _

“I’ll make sure Hyunjin is happy,” he reassured Changbin, giving his hand a squeeze. “I promise.”

“I love you, Lix,” Changbin smiled. “You know that, don’t you?”

 

Jeongin looked around the café, his shoulders tense. He could never feel at ease here. 

“I’m telling you,” Seungmin frowned. “Changbin is manipulative. Can you imagine what he and Hyunjin will get up to together?”

They were both seated at their usual seats at the back of the café. It was a regular hangout for anyone attending the local college. They fit right in, even though they weren’t there to mingle and de-stress. 

“Stop being so fidgety,” Seungmin scowled. “You’ll just draw attention to us. What did you tell Chan this time?”

Jeongin sighed. “I told him I had some group project to work on.”

“Good,” Seungmin took a sip of his coffee. “So why do you think Chan ditched his attempt to tame Hyunjin?”

Jeongin scoffed. “Maybe he finally figured out that you can’t tame crazy.” He still shuddered every time he thought of the contents of the file Seungmin had shown him – Hyunjin’s past offences, his psych records. 

Seungmin nodded in agreement. “Anything else new?”

“Nothing,” Jeongin shrugged, his shoulders slumped. “Do you think we should just give up?”

“No!” Seungmin seemed taken aback. It was the first time he’d suggested such a thing. “Look, Jeongin, we can’t give up on this. I can’t give up on this. I’m too invested. And you are too. I mean, of course you are. He was your boyfriend.”

That was the most painful part about wanting to give up. Jeongin sat back and closed his eyes. He loved – was still in love with Jaemin. It hurt to give up, but what else could he do? Jaemin and his parents had just vanished into thin air. He  _ needed  _ answers.

Chan had tried to convince him that Jaemin and his parents had to move away suddenly, because what other reason could they have for disappearing like that? But Jeongin knew he was wrong. After all, Chan didn’t know about his relationship with Jaemin. According to his contract with Chan, he was forbidden from having any kind of relationship with someone else.

_ They’d complicate things for you, _ Chan had told him _. It’s not jealousy or possessiveness _ .  _ But if you were to get into a relationship with someone who disapproved of what we have… _

And Jaemin had disapproved. He hated that Jeongin had bound himself to Chan that way. They’d fought about it a lot. 

When Jaemin disappeared, a part of Jeongin wondered if perhaps the male had enough of seeing him with Chan. Maybe that’s why he didn’t even bother saying goodbye.

But then Seungmin came into the picture. He said he’d met Jaemin on some online chat forum. They started talking and became good friends. When he stopped answering Seungmin’s calls, Seungmin became worried. He decided to launch an investigation of his own.

Because that was his job. Seungmin was a police detective. He’d taken special leave to investigate Jaemin’s disappearance. He’d disclosed this to Jeongin when he’d asked for his help getting to know Jaemin’s acquaintances. 

“I just don’t think Chan is involved,” Jeongin admitted. “He’d never hurt Jaemin. I’m sure of it. But the rest of them…”

“I have my doubts too,” Seungmin nodded. “And my suspicions.”

“You’re talking about Changbin,” Jeongin guessed. “But we can’t just jump to conclusions, even if he is on the top of our list. Just carry on investigating him. See what you find.”

“But you know,” Seungmin leaned forward, a gleam in his eye. “The thing about crazy, is that it’s volatile. And I think that Hwang Hyunjin is going to end up being our wild card.”

Jeongin surveyed him in disbelief. “Hyunjin? How so?”

“He’s either going to fuck up this whole investigation, or he’s going to lead us straight to all the answers we need.”

 


End file.
